A Kitsune In Remnant
by Reddevel360
Summary: After a brief but destructive war between Remnant and the Element Nations both governments agreed to a truce. Ozpin, ever the peace keeper, offered to house a person of EN's choice in hope of improving relations. Naruto was the unlucky guy that they picked. So now thousands of miles behind potential enemy lines be has to word at being back at school while trying to survive.
1. A New Dawn

**Kitsune In Remnent**

So here's another story for my marvellous fans...if there are any. I know I probably shouldn't be working on this considering I've got college to do and two other stories to write, but I'm kinda stupid like that so here it is. A forewarning there is another idea clattering round in my head, so if another story pops up out of the blue, that's why. It won't be any time soon so who cares right now?

Anyway so here it is...

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon** **Talking"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto sighed and stretched when he entered his apparent late at night. He had just got back from a mission with his squad when he was requested for another immediately after. Thankfully the mission itself wasn't for another week but there were a lot of briefings to sit through to get the full picture.

Switching on the light to the main room he moved to the kitchenette and set the mission scroll on the table and put some water in his kettle before setting it to boil. As he waited he walked down the hall to the bathroom and started the shower, he hadn't had one in a week so he probably stunk to high and hell.

He looked in the mirror and at the fox shaped mask that stared blankly back at him. It had been a rough 5 years. When he was 15 and 2 years into his training trip, where Jiraiya had actually decided to train him seriously to his surprise, he had half expected him to be second choice with both his 'research' and the spy network. But Jiraiya had but put his research on temporary hold to train him as he wanted, and deserved to be trained. He was easily Jonin by that time with experience under his belt, no thanks to a rather large amount of missing nin and bandits, plus getting his ass handed to him by Jiraiya also serves to get him good experience as he soon found out.

However that all changed when they were recalled to answer a call to arms from Konoha.

According to Jiraiya's spy network some unknown people had been spotted landing along the coast of **Fire Country** , and **Water Country** and even some in **Spring** , and other minor counties. They had attacked a few local villages and were making incursions into their respective countries without restraint, apparently uncaring of the damage they caused in their wake. After a report came back from a few skirmishes, they had weapons that no one had ever seen before, big chunks of metal that spat fire and lightening. They were later told that these were called guns and that **Spring** had a few they were experimenting with but nothing like these people had. They were cumbersome and shot only a single bullet before taking nearly 15 seconds to reload, a life time in a shinobi's opinion, besides most ninja could run faster than the bullet travelled.

Once they returned, after a quick hello to his friends, a demonstration and a test, he was accepted into ANBU under the code-name Kitsune, the mask specifically requested by him. Seeing as the last holder of the mask was dead and no other wanted it after the events 15 years ago they had no reason to deny him so they accepted his request.

The conflict between the two sides lasted 3 months. The outsiders had technology and the element of surprise on their side, but they were in unfamiliar territory fighting an unfamiliar foe. It didn't help that most of their forces couldn't run faster than the average civilian so they were completely outclassed by the shinobi in pretty much every aspect.

When the fighting was said and done for, the few survivors that remained had either surrendered or gone back overseas. Once this was confirmed, both **Fire** and **Water Country** called for a summit between the 5 kage's expect this time every single leader in the Elemental Nations was called to attend. Against all odds, **Kiri** and **Konoha** united everyone against a common enemy, for the first time in their history the EN was one nation. After a few more meetings it was eventually decided that these people from Remnant, as they later found out, would return with more men.

After much deliberation, a full refit and reorganisation of their armed forces were in order. The Ashigaru were to be the foot soldiers, the back bone of their army. The R&D departments in the EN had collectively reverse engineered the captured weapons of the invaders and made it their own. Along with the scientific brilliance of **Spring** they had managed to improve their firearms decades ahead of their time. Chakra armour was also improved and along with the guns, they were put into mass production. With the combined industrial might of the EN, they managed to fill the quota quicker than estimates predicted. The Samurai became the Special Forces as it were. Their already skilled swordsmen filled the role well, most being able to go toe to toe with a shinobi. Said people were pushed to the back, becoming the black ops they embraced the shadows from whence they came. Shinobi, unlike the Ashigaru and select Samurai, stuck to tradition and avoided the use of firearms. The once leisurely academies that taught history and math more than ninja skills was scrapped and replaced with real schools that taught you how to kill. The villages themselves became their namesake and were wiped from all maps, made to become a guerrilla force should all else fail. Requesting a mission was done through a third man, and to actually go to village itself you needed and shinobi escort while blinded and earplugs in, they were the epitome of secrecy. Just how they liked it. ANBU however were given firearms, only pistols mind you, silenced ones at that, but to survive is to adapt. The ANBU were the best of the best of the best. Few made it into the corps. Ever fewer made it out, every mission they took considered suicidal. So much so many believed that it was inhuman for such a place to exist.

The military wasn't the only thing to change. It was agreed that for this to work they needed a united government, a leader was to be elected to represent a council of Daimyo and the Shinobi elected to become an oligarchy with the 5 Kage at top and the High Jonin below them to manage the shinobi. The two reformed governments worked tirelessly together for a year to dig in and fortify up, in wait for the people from Remnant to return.

A year later they did, and in force. They attacked all over the Elemental Nations with such fervour and ferocity that the lines almost buckled in the first few months. Multiple minor nations were almost lost and the capital of **Lightening Country** was in danger of falling into enemy hands. It was only in the grace of **Kumo** and **Iwa** that it didn't. In a daring manoeuvre two squads of ninja, one from each village, they raided the enemy's camp at night, killing as many as they could while destroying supplies and gathering intelligence. It worked, the opposing army didn't have the supplies or manpower to prolong the siege and moral had hit rock bottom. They were open to a counter attack, and with **Kumo** and other villages leading the charge they routed the army out of **Lightening Country** altogether. It was 4 months until they found their footing, the lines held and counter attacks were being put into motion. During the war, innovations were made everything that they could, ships were bigger and stronger, airships were faster and made of steel instead of wood with engines, trains ran on electricity rather than steam or coal. Cars and trucks became common place rather than horse drawn carriages. Despite the fact that a war was ongoing the progress that was made during that time was formidable, and many people higher up in the government secretly thought that the war was a good thing in the end despite the death and suffering on both sides.

Overall the war lasted 2 years and 1 month, with millions dead on both sides. The people from Remnant called for a truce 2 months after their 'eviction' from the mainland, **Sea** the last country to finally push them out, due a combined operation between most of the remaining shinobi and foot soldiers, was the seat of a last stand from the invaders.

Still reeling from the culture shock of there being another continent out there, and the damage along with the loss of life they sustained, they agreed. Diplomacy was slow, but moving. Of course the language barrier didn't help but that's not important.

And so 5 months since the end of the war, we find our blond haired fox staring blankly into the mirror with the shower on and the kettle whistling in the background.

Blinking himself out of his reminiscing, he turned and walked out of the bathroom to get changed. First he took of his mask and placed it on his bed, next he discarded his white cloak depicting him as an ANBU captain. Then with practised ease he stripped himself of the standard ANBU garb, placing his weapons on the desk and armour on his bed beside his mask and cloak. His dirty clothes were chucked in the hamper, and walked back across the hall into the bathroom.

He idly traced his battle scars, when he walked past the mirror. Most were gunshot wounds, but some were cuts and stabs from the hunters Remnant was so fond of. Many of which were more than a match for the average shinobi, a rather large shock to the system. Their 'aura' was a bitch to deal with.

After a quick 2 minute shower he was clean and dressed in a simple t-shirt and boxer shorts. He walked through his apartment to the kitchenette. "Tea or Coffee?" He called out as he pulled off 2 mugs from the small rack he had.

"Coffee please." Another voice replied from the seemingly empty apartment.

Naruto chuckled at the laid back voice, and put coffee in both mugs before adding the water. When a scent filled his nose, he smiled and grabbed 2 pairs of chopsticks as he poured milk and sugar into the coffee. He stirred both and walked over to the living room area, where Kakashi sat putting bowls of Ichiraku ramen on the coffee table. Naruto sat beside him putting one of the mugs in front of the man, and handed a pair of chopsticks to the man.

They ate in silence for a while, just relaxing unlike they had been able to do so for a while. It wasn't long until the ramen was eaten and they both sat just sipping on their drinks. Eventually Kakashi spoke up, "What are your thoughts on the mission?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm worried if anything. I'm going back to school in potentially hostile territory thousands of miles away from my homeland, with limited supplies and ammunition and no friends to speak of. Yes everything is just fine." Naruto mocked.

Kakashi sighed, "It's not as bad as you think, you will be stocked up with enough Kunai, Shuriken, and ammo to last an army. An ANBU squad will be on constant rotation to be summoned by you if the need arises. If the worst does happen by the time you would need reinforcements at least a whole platoon would be ready. You must remember you are one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha has, if not the whole Elemental Nations." Kakashi reasoned

Naruto sighed, "I suppose you're right but why me _Hokage-sama_?" He asked with a snarky tone, a smirk danced across his lips.

Kakashi slumped in his seat, "I'm never going to get used to that." He moaned. Tsunade had stepped down after the war. Onoki and Mei had also stepped down from their respective villages replaced by their chosen successors, Kurotsuchi and Chojuro. "If you must know, it's because you're my successor." He said rather bluntly. Naruto froze in his seat, the mug of coffee half way to his mouth. Kakashi chuckled, "That shut you up." He said with an eye smile.

Naruto thawed out and calmly placed his mug on the table. Moments later he let out a jubilant whoop and began doing a little jig in his seat while Kakashi just watched in amusement. After a few minutes he calmed down and began drinking again, "Why me?" he asked again, this time for a different reason.

Kakashi raised a brow and took a sip of his coffee. "Why do you ask? I thought it was your dream?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed that you've picked me to succeed you, but you truly think I'm ready?" He questioned, worry entering his voice

"More than ready," Naruto's head snapped to him, "You've grown immensely over the past few years, and not just in your height. You've change from a boy who used to shout about how he was going to become Hokage, to a young man that garners respect from pretty much every shinobi in the village and out of it." Kakashi told him, proudness evident as he spoke, "Not to mention how powerful you are, you can beat me now in most of our spars and even Jiraiya says that you're beginning to win more often than not when you fight."

"If you think I'm so ready why am I leaving?"

"Because you need a break." Kakashi said simply. Naruto's brow rose in question, "You've been working non-stop during and after the war, you need a break and just rest." Kakashi explained. "Besides, when I nominated you for the position everyone else agreed so..." Kakashi trailed off, he wasn't chosen just by Kakashi but by the rest of the Kage as well.

Naruto sighed, "I take it it's non-negotiable?"

"Yep!" He eye smiled while popping the 'p'. Naruto just shook his head in amusement. The room elapsed into silence once again, all having been said.

Eventually Kakashi stood, coffee mug on the table empty. "Right, I should be off, paperwork to do, porn to read. You understand." He said as he headed to the door.

Naruto waved him off as he finished his own coffee, sighing when he heard the door close. He stood and grabbed the scroll off his kitchen table and skimmed through it and almost groaned in despair. Simply put, he was going back to school. The headteacher of beacon, a school for aspiring hunters, had offered to host someone of the EN's choice in hopes of improving relations. Everything would be paid for and all he had to do was attend classes with the other students as he would be attached to one of their teams as a +1 creating a team of 5.

Simple in theory, harder in practice. There was a lot to study in preparation, along with the fact he had to learn an entire language in a single week. He found himself thanking the gods for ' **Shadow Clones'** and not for the first time. Making himself more coffee he set to work

* * *

A week later he found himself jumping across the rooftops as he headed towards the main gate to meet the headmaster, it had been a long but successful week. While he wasn't fluent, he could easily hold a conversation in their language, English **(A/N: Sue me)** , and read it. Writing was a little more difficult due to the stark differences between Kanji and written words, but he made do. He was fully stocked up on everything that he would need and more so there was no room for error or mistakes. Not that he wanted any. So with his goodbyes said, and his visit to the memorial stone over he was on his way to school again.

Since Kakashi, and the other Kage, theorized that Remnant wouldn't appreciate them sending a trained killer to a school full of children, so he had elected to change out of his ANBU gear. It was replaced by a standard Jonin uniform with the flak jacket, kunai and shuriken pouches and sandals. However he had a ninjato strapped diagonally across his back with the handle over his right shoulder and a tanto also across his back but with the handle over his left shoulder. Both blades were held up by burnt orange leather straps that connected to a belt around his waist, and along the straps and belt were holds for scrolls, one of which contained his ANBU gear, and his personal sealing supplies. He wore his red, with black flames, sage coat, and a face mask that Kakashi had given a number of to hide his face. In the eventuality that everything did go tits up, he was to cause as much trouble as he could before disappearing entirely. It would be easier to do so if no one knew what he looked like. To finish he wore a headband with the Kanji for Shinobi on it on his forehead and another around his left arm with the leaf symbol on it. His hair had also grown slightly, it was longer than before but not by much, just enough were a few bangs of hair fell over his headband slightly obscuring the symbol, and had also got slightly darker. **(A/N: Refer to Cover Image)**

It didn't take long to reach the front gates, too short in his opinion, not that it mattered at the moment. With a final hop he landed at the opened gates and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the, man standing there in a suit, green scarf, and strangely small glasses. It was also worth mentioning that his hair was grey and he carried a cane, an old man then.

Naruto casually walked up to him and raised a hand in greeting. "I guess you're Professor Ozpin?" He asked in almost fluent English.

Said man raised an eyebrow at the language, "That I am young man? And you are?" He asked, holding his hand out to shake.

Naruto shook, and was almost surprised at the firm grip the man had. "Naruto Uzumaki, though I will go by Kitsune for the duration of my stay at Beacon."

"I understand, and I must say your English is very good." Ozpin complimented with a smile. "As welcoming as your village is we should leave soon if we are to make it on time to catch our ride." He explained.

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry about time, but I'm ready to leave when you are so?" Naruto asked

Ozpin nodded but raised a brow, "I am, but where is your luggage?" He question, rather confused by the lack of bags.

Naruto patted the scrolls at his wait and the rucksack he carried over a shoulder. "This is all I will need. If I require anything more, than I'm sure I can purchase some in the city of vale near the school. Am I correct?" Ozpin nodded, although not entirely convinced he said nothing more. Naruto taking this as an answer continued, "Alright, if you are ready, than I just need to sign us out so bear with me." With that said, Naruto turned and walked to the Chunin in the guard house, greeting them as he did so. With a few shared words he wrote down his name, rank and serial number and added a +1. And just like that, they were free to leave.

Naruto headed back to Ozpin and he led them out the gate and down the well used road. They walked for about 20 minutes when the village finally left their sight. "Did the shinobi who brought you here take you in a ' **shunshin'**?" Naruto broke the silence with a question

"I'm sorry?" Ozpin seemed confused

"I'll take that as a no. Well it's a technique that will get us to our destination quicker if you are willing." Naruto explained

Ozpin thought for a moment, "Well I don't see why not?"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and held up a half ram sign, "Hold onto your lunch." He cautioned before they both disappeared in a flurry of wind and leaves.

* * *

They reappeared at the edge of a port town. Ozpin immediately stumbled but refrained from throwing up, however he was rather pale in the face. "I'm impressed, most puke on their first go." Naruto complimented as he waited for the man to gather himself.

He did so and Ozpin nodded signalling that they could continue. Naruto led them through the town market, a shortcut to the docks he remembered from the last time he was here, though it was under worse circumstances last time. "I take it you have a ship waiting for us?" He asked

"I do, however I doubt they are ready as we made better time than I expected." Ozpin said, commenting on the fact that they made a day long journey in less than 10 minutes.

Naruto shrugged, "I have no problem with waiting."

They eventually reached the docked ship that was prepared to take them to Vacou, where they would then get a...bullhead directly to Beacon. As predicted, the crew and captain were unprepared for their timely arrival, but not as bad as they thought, thus it only took an hour before they were ready to leave.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked out at his home country for what was to be the last time in a few years. With a final sweep of the scenery he boarded the boat, unaware of just what awaited him on the other side.

* * *

(End)

And there we have it, as I said previously said I probably shouldn't write this but I don't really care.

Now I have two things I need from you guys.

1\. What team should he join, RWBY or JPNR? I myself am more inclined to RWBY because of all the shit that they get up to but that's just me.

2\. Pairing. It is currently undecided and I want your suggestions. I'm open to ideas so just leave a review of who you want the pairing to be and I'll take it into consideration. For those who want a harem, I'll be frank, I'm not good at writing romance as it is but if enough of you want it I'll give it a try just leave a review of who you want in it.

Also some of you may have noticed the absence of people, namely Akatsuki, Konoha 12 and Sasuke/Orochimaru. Hold your tongues because things will become clearer as the story will continue so worry not.

But that is all I have to say, so have a good day.

-Red


	2. Arrival

**Kitsune In Remnant**

Well, holy crap. I never expected the story to blow up like that on the first chapter. Over 70 favourite and follows within 24 hours is rather insane, so thanks to everyone that has. Also thank you for all the reviews about the pairing however it was rather all over the place and didn't help me make a decision in the slightest, but more on that later.

I'm just making this clear; this new chapter so soon is probably not going to be a regular thing. I write when I can and when I want. This just so happened to be that time.

One more thing, since Naruto is now in Remnant I won't be underlining the speech as they will primarily be speaking English, or as someone said Remnan, I will just be underlining when he, or someone else, speaks Ninsu (I made that up just now so...)

But enough of that...

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon** **Talking"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto let out a groan of relief as he stepped of the bullhead and onto the landing platform in front of Beacon. It had been a long journey to and from the EN and Remnant. The Elemental Nations were directly due west of **Vacuo** but the ocean was so big between them that it took nearly 5 weeks to cross. It was mainly the reason why they hadn't discovered each other until recently; the journey was just too arduous on a normal occasion. But say if you were going to war...

It was a rather boring journey, but it wasn't spent doing nothing. Ozpin helped Naruto with cleaning up his Remnan and in turn Naruto taught him a little Ninsu to help him get along. Also Naruto shared with him the history of the Elemental Nations, up to the war of course, when Ozpin began filling him in on the 4 academies and their respective kingdoms. On a particularly slow day, Naruto started playing shogi with himself. When Ozpin inquired about it, as it was similar to chess in a way, Naruto taught him, and after he got the hang of it was taught chess. 'cause why not.

Naruto rolled his shoulders as he looked towards the empty courtyard in front of him and coincidently at Beacon itself. It was defiantly a pretty place, and Beacon itself looked to be the epitome of majesticness, that fact was undeniable. However nothing else stood out to him, a symptom of taking part in a war he supposed, he had immediately spotted 7 different weak points in the building, and 9 points that were a strategic cock up. It was defiantly not meant for battle that much was clear, it was a school for children.

"Like it?" Ozpin spoke up from behind him, a mug of coffee in his hand. Naruto didn't know where he got that from as they had been together for the past 5 weeks and never seen him get one.

Naruto ignored that however and shrugged, "Pros and Cons." He answered simply. "Where is everyone?" He asked after noticing a server lack of people.

"Not here yet, the semester doesn't start for another week. I thought it would be prompt for you to get used to the area and meet the other staff before the students arrive. Besides I have a proposition for you." The professor explained before heading towards Beacon. "Come, I shall give you the tour."

* * *

After a long, but helpful tour, the two retreated to Ozpin's office at the topmost floor. Naruto glanced around at the clockwork above the room but made no comment about it. Ozpin's went to a table off to the side and refilled his cup of coffee, before filling another that was on the side.

Taking both, he handed one to Naruto, and walked over to his desk and sat down, leaning his cane against the woodwork. Naruto glanced at the admittedly nice view out the window and sat down in of him. "So what is this proposition you have?" Naruto asked.

Ozpin looked at the screen in front of him, Naruto decided not to question the fact that it was floating, "For my proposition, or two rather, I want you to teach." He said simply.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be stumped. "You do realize that we were at war right? Why would you want me to teach, nevermind come here?!" Naruto asked

"Because I want peace." Ozpin answered "Something big is coming, and I fear doing it alone we would never overcome it. But with the EN's help..." He trailed off, but his tone was serious.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and lent forward in his chair, "Big? Like what?"

Ozpin hesitated only for a moment but Naruto still caught it, "I don't know."

Naruto kept his narrowed eyes on the man but said nothing, he was lying, that much he was sure. About what he didn't know but he at least seemed sincere about want to prevent it from happening. Naruto sat back, "What would you like me to teach?" He inquired eventually.

"I found that the history in the EN's is rather rich, even more so when you were personally telling me. I was hoping that you could run a lesson on the history of your home continent. It may serve to evaporate some of the tensions. And also if you're willing, you could teach the students some basic hand to hand as an extracurricular activity they could take up. It will however be up to them to attend." Ozpin explained.

The idea had merit defiantly; there was nothing really harmful in the history books from the academy, and he could teach some taijutsu that civilians could learn. One problem however, "Why would they ever listen to me? I hate to bring this up again, but hell we were at war 5 months ago..." He reminded

"They will listen to you." Ozpin reassured.

Naruto raised a brow, "How?"

"For one things, it will help them survive, two-" He took a sip of coffee, "I'm making it 20% of their final grade." He smirked almost evilly.

Naruto smiled, not that you could see it, and sighed. "Very well Ozpin, I accept. Is there anything else?"

"Yes just one." He reached underneath his desk, and Naruto heard a draw open and close. He placed a strange device on the desk in front of you, "This will be your personal scroll-"

"Not it isn't." Naruto interrupted

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked

Naruto reached to his belt and put one of his scrolls on the desk, "This is a scroll, that is a block of plastic and glass."

Ozpin was admittedly rather perplexed. In all his years, this had never happened before, "Right, I see the problem. Since...our scrolls run on electricity you can just call them E-Scrolls if you like."

Naruto replaced the scroll, "That's fine with me. Now how do I use it?" He question, after poking said device a few times with no success.

"Have you used a computer before?"

"Once or twice, they're not very common in Shinobi villages despite the changing times." Naruto answered

Ozpin nodded, "It's much like that, just on a smaller scale, this one has been personalized just for you so only you can use it. I had the techs add in the Ninsu language after much trouble for your added benefit as I know you still have a little trouble with writing and reading Remnan." He explained with a friendly smile.

* * *

Naruto sat atop on one of the many roofs that Beacon had. He liked high places, though most shinobi do, strategic strength you see. But he had a particular affinity to them. He supposed it was due to his wind affinity, but he never bothered to look into it.

It had been a rather slow week, all he had to really do was research, practice his Remnan and meet the school staff. Most of which were openly hostile to him, the others were at least cordial enough to hold a conversation without threatening to kill him. Not that he'd expected much. That Glynda scared him slightly however, reminded him too much of Baa-chan. He dreaded to think what would happen if those two teamed up.

A shiver went unconsciously down his spine.

It was late in the night now and was only a matter of time until the students arrived in the afternoon the following day. He wasn't looking forward to it if he was honest. Teaching wasn't really his forte; killing on the other hand...Naruto put away the kunai he had unconsciously been spinning in his hand. He really needed to stop doing that.

It hadn't been entirely useless on the other hand. Ozpin, ever a good host, had taken him to the Emerald forest a few times to fight grimm. He was thoroughly disappointed in the end, after a lifetime of fighting, and killing, other human beings that could think intelligently, fighting something that could barley fight outside of 'swing wildly and hope to hit something' was a bit of a downer. Of course he had done his research, there were stronger ones, but those were few and far between. He was rather confused at why these people from Remnant thought that they were such a big threat. But he was not them.

His E-Scroll chirped in his pocket, signalling that it had received a message. He fished it out, and switched it on, now having got used to the concept of handheld computers, he quickly filtered through and selected the message. Apparently the professor wanted to see him; something had come up regarding his position at the school.

That worried him slightly. Had communication broken down and both sides were fighting again? No, he would have received a message from the toads if that happened. Had they decided he wasn't welcome anymore? Honestly he wasn't sure what he was getting so worked up on. So with that done, slipping the device back into his pocket he lent forwards from his perch on the roof. Sliding off and downwards he disappeared in a swirl of leaves before he even got halfway.

* * *

Naruto stepped through the window of Ozpin's office, ignoring the withering glare from Glynda, and sat before the desk. Ozpin, who over the course of the week got used to the fact that shinobi rarely used doors, was hardly fazed and spoke immediately. "Thank you for arriving so promptly Kitsune. I'm afraid something has come up." Ozpin began

"Oh, like what?" Naruto inquired

"Due to a rather late enrolment from a student we now have an odd number of students."

"O...kay"

Ozpin took a sip of the coffee he had, "It is my hope that you will be joining the initiation with the other students, and hopefully forming a pair to complete a team." He spoke in between sips.

Ah that would explain the fact that Glynda was trying to make him combust with the eyes, "You do realise that this is a recipe for disaster right?" Naruto pointed out.

"I am aware."

Naruto was stumped, he really didn't care. "And should the other initiates prove hostile to myself?" Naruto questioned

"Then you would be allowed to retaliate as any other." Ozpin explained

He sat in his chair for a little while just thinking on it. "Very well, I would assume since that I would technically be a student here that I would have to share accommodation with my new team?"

"You would be correct. It helps create bonds between teammates so you would be required to partake in that."

Naruto sighed, but did not protest. He had no power here; he was more of a representative with diplomatic immunity. "Is that all?" After receiving a nod, Naruto disappeared through the window he came through.

It was at that time Glynda snapped, "OZPIN ARE YOU ACTUALLY SENILE!?" She yelled the moment Naruto's form vanished.

Said man calmly took a sip of his tea, "No."

Glynda seemed back by the simple answer, "Then why?" She growled, "For all we know he could be planning to bring down the entire Kingdom, and you just let him onto a team of children! Children!"

"And it is for that reason I am doing this!" Ozpin shot back. "We both know that the war was on us, not them. WE came to their home and destroyed it, not them. They had every right to fight back, and if it wasn't for the fact that they may have not known where we came from, we could be facing an invasion right now." Ozpin stood and turned to look out the window, "Besides, you very well know what is coming Glynda and if we are going to come through that storm relatively damage free, then we need help outside ourselves." Glynda stepped back, sufficiently pacified. It was quiet for a while before Ozpin spoke again, "Did you see it in his eyes?"

Glynda paused, "See what?" She asked

"He was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Glynda was utterly confused now.

"Bonds. He was scared of letting people in, that war probably caused more damage to them than it did us. And not just in material losses. Underneath that calm and collected shinobi is a scared boy afraid of making friends because something happened to them in that war. He doesn't want to be hurt like that again so avoids making contact with others." Ozpin explained quietly.

Glynda was silent. She was revaluating her entire view of their resident shinobi. Despite appearances he was only 18. Only just an adult in the eyes of their government, perhaps not theirs though. If the rumours were true, then they began training their soldiers at the age of 6. Too young in many's opinion.

* * *

Naruto lent against the wall at the back of the amphitheatre as he idly listened to Ozpins's speech to the rest of the students. They were all roughly 17 in age, a year younger than him. However he had spotted a girl in a red cloak that appeared to be younger than the rest, he would hazard a guess at the fact that she was the late arrival. He wasn't ignorant of the stares that he got, or the whispers that he could hear. He expertly ignored them however; he was used to much worse than whispers from teenagers who had yet to see blood, let alone death.

He caught the tail end of the speech, and the subsequent instruction from Glynda explaining the fact they would be sleeping in the hall tonight, and he sighed in annoyance. He would probably sleep in the rafters and avoid the lot of them. It would be the easiest solution.

And so he did, out of sight and out of mind. From his position he had the perfect view of the entire hall but from his position in the shadows none of the students below could see him. Perfect.

For about 20 minutes he watched the children, mill about and prepare for bed. There were people writing home, and others trying to impress the opposite sex by either flexing their muscles or bodies. Naruto scoffed. Children. Naruto lamented the fact that he was here, and not for the first time, but he had no choice in the matter. He could at least take comfort in the fact that he wouldn't be killed in his sleep. Ozpin was making it more bearable, by giving him as much freedom as he could, but that was but a drop in the ocean.

Eventually one by one, the lights went out and the students went to sleep. Naruto was about to follow them into dreamland when he noticed a black haired girl with bow light a few candles and begin reading. Naruto smirked slightly when her bow twitched in annoyance when two girls approach, a yellow haired one dragging the smaller black and red haired one. A faunus then? Interesting. Of course he knew about faunus', he had read about them on the trip over and seen a few on his incursions to vale itself.

He watched in amusement as the two stumbled around their words, in turn creating a rather large amount of chaos. This drew the attention of some unsavoury individuals, which was shown when a girl with white hair and night gown approached. She also seemed rather peeved off. It was the prominent white colouring that caused Naruto to recognise her.

 _Schnee_ he almost snarled. They were the entire reason they were in this mess in the first place. After a rather ludicrous amount of dubious interrogation techniques, the general consensus was the fact that Remnant was running of dust. It was for that reason that the biggest dust company would worry. No more dust? No more business.

And so, because they were so bloody rich, they paid for an expedition to see if there were other landmasses in the world. Obviously they found one, the Elemental Nations. They immediately began prospecting for dust, and using the nearby inhabitants as manual labour to do so, and killing those that refused to do so. This of course brought the attention of the villages and daimyo. The rest is history.

So caught up in his rather murderous thoughts he had missed the tail end of the conversation and were now breaking up to go to sleep.

Sighing in annoyance, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he watched as the black haired girl blew out the candles, wiping the only source of light from the room. Deciding to follow the general consensus of the room he lay back on the beam he was perched on and closed his eyes.

* * *

(End)

Another short chapter I'm aware, but some things needed to be said and things set up.

Now for the pairing, as stated above the reviews, while numerous, were completely all over the place and didn't really help in making a decision. So on that note, I have another request for you. Harem or not.

If yes, please say so, but also say who you would like in said harem and why.

If no, just say so but if you wish, feel free to say who you would like the pairing to be. If you don't it doesn't matter I can just look through the previous reviews.

That's all really, as I said don't get your hopes up on another chapter soon after this one, I have college and two other stories to write so work load is growing. No fault other than my own however.

That is it for this AN thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism and I hope to see you next time.

-Red


	3. Initiation & Partnering up

**Kitsune In Remnant**

Hello! Simultaneously writing 3 stories is great fun, did you know that? Anyway I enjoy writing this story so I thought I might write another chapter, or at least start to, in conjunction with my other 2. Because why the hell not.

Also thank you one and all for your thoughts and wishes on the pairing. I will keep it quiet and let you figure it out as the story progresses cause I'm evil. Also if you find that it isn't to your liking, well too bad, it's my story bro.

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon** **Talking"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto's deep blue eyes snapped open at exactly 5am, as they had every morning for the past few years. It took only a moment for his vision to focus and his brain to catch up with the past week's events, but by then he had already sat up and analysed his surroundings looking for any sign of hostiles. Sighing in resignation, he stretched with a low groan as his bones cracked and clicked into place, and swept a hand through his hair as it sat low across his face due to the lack of a headband.

His eyes traced the sleeping students below him, however none seemed to even be stirring for their slumber yet. Considering that he could barely see the sun peaking upon the horizon he wasn't surprised. With another stretch, he swung his legs round so they hung limply off the beam and gracefully slipped off the side, he landed without a sound despite the height from which he dropped.

Making his way through the students, he headed towards the general direction that he remembers the arenas were from the tour with Ozpin. There were 4 hours until the initiation at 9 so he had a while to train before then. So with a decision made he headed out.

(line break)

Naruto grunted as a clone landed a hit on his side, but he expertly ignored it and returned the favour by dispelling him with a quick stab. With a quick glance around he noticed that he was the last clone present that wasn't already working on something and with a swish and twirl of his practice blade, sheathed it on his shoulder.

"Impressive." A feminine voice spoke up from the edge of the arena he was training in. He didn't react to the voice having already known the girl was there. Instead he walked over to where he had put his equipment, slapping a towel over his shoulder he turned to the voice while taking large gulps from a bottle of water. The girl balked at the sight of his headband but made no comment upon it.

"A simple warm-up. And you are?" Naruto answered and asked.

The girl held up a hand, "Pyrrha Nikos."

Naruto looked at the hand warily before taking it and shaking it. "Kitsune, a pleasure." He said. He took the time to study the girl before him. The most notable feature would be her waist length vibrant red hair, akin to that of his extinct clan, and bright green eyes peered back at his own blue ones. She was rather tall compared to the other women, standing near to his own height at 6'2", he would guess 6'0" on the dot. Judging by her grip she also seemed more muscular than other girls, and some men, which led to the conclusion that she was no pushover.

She wore bronze form fitting armour, and a nice form that it was, and a circlet headpiece holding up her bangs much like his own headband was doing. Along with a belt with a few pouches, she wore a red sash to complete the look.

They released hands, "May I inquire as to why a shinobi is in Beacon?" Pyrrha asked politely.

Naruto shrugged as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Sure, you're the only one who hasn't threatened to kill me yet."

They were quiet for a moment, "So...are you going to tell me?" Pyrrha shifted slightly.

"You haven't asked me yet." Naruto said with an eye smile.

The girl chuckled slightly, "Why are you here? Last I heard the negotiations were still underway, has there been improvements?" She asked this time

"I guess you could say there have been moving things along. Ozpin invited someone of our choice to come here hoping to improve relations. I was the sorry bugger that they chose." Naruto explained with a shrug.

"You sound as though you don't want to be here." She questioned with a raised eye-brow.

"Would you want to be in unfamiliar territory, surrounded by people who potentially want to kill you thousands of miles away from your home land?" Naruto shot back sharply. He glared slightly at her before turning back to the clones. He yelled something in Ninsu and all the clones nodded and stopped what they were doing. Gathering his stuff he walked past a still Pyrrha, "Are you coming? Initiation starts in 10 minutes." He wondered as he walked off. Pyrrha soon followed behind.

They walked in silence across the school to the changing rooms where they split, he expertly manoeuvred through the crowds of people, keeping to himself and making sure that he went unnoticed.

Ozpin had been kind enough to assign him a locker in the back away from the larger crowds so he could gear himself in peace, or relative peace as there were still people accessing their own lockers.

Opening his locker he grabbed a scroll containing his combat gear before swiftly taking off his training one and putting it in an empty scroll. Opening the scroll he put on his attire and attached up his weapon pouches and sheathes. He paused however when he spotted at the back of his locker the gun he had been equipped with. It was a black with a white frame and grip, H&K USP semi automatic pistol* with an inbuilt silencer. The ammunition was very similar to that used here in Remnant, instead of that used by the foot soldiers where lead and gunpowder were used to make the common munitions, where as with the ANBU ammunition they used chakra metal for casings and wind chakra as a propellant. With the chakra metal one could customise their bullets with different natures, for example one could use fire for incendiary and lightening for amour piercing. Wind was found to be especially good at cutting through aura. While the bullets were lighter and the use of wind made them faster than normal bullets, they were still slower than most shinobi. This was why Naruto didn't like guns. Apart from the fact they were used to kill a lot of his comrades and friends, why would he use something that would travel slower than he could slit a throat?

Despite his aggravations of the weapon, he still grabbed the grey leather holster and attached it to his lower back and grabbed some spare mags and slipped them into his kunai holster at his waist.

Chucking the scroll containing his training equipment into the locker, he turned and closed it, locking it as he did so.

Turning on his heel he walked back through the changing rooms, expertly avoiding confrontation as he did. It was all for naught however as he reached the exit he spotted Pyrrha talking with the Schnee he had spotted earlier, though it seemed that the Schnee was doing most of the talking and she was just standing there listening awkwardly with a strained smile on her face.

Naruto tried to slip past to avoid talking with the redheaded girl and just interacting in general with the Schnee. Unfortunately it was all for naught however and he was apparently not sneaky enough, which was very unlike someone who could paint a mountain in a bright orange jumpsuit during broad daylight.

Pyrrha spotted him just as he was passing, and as if sensing an escape from the heiress called out to him. "Hello Kitsune!" She yelled out to him with a friendly wave, and in turn drew the attention of various other students to their position.

Naruto felt and involuntary twitch in his eye but he turned to her none the less and let none of his annoyance show. He inclined he head slightly in greeting, "Miss Nikos. I hadn't realised that you enjoyed my presence that much, we did only talk mere minutes ago." He said, blatantly ignoring the affronted look the white haired girl gave him, and the subsequent glare when she noted his attire and headband.

Pyrrha blushed slightly in embarrassment; she had come off rather desperate. "Sorry." She mumbled meekly. Naruto merely chuckled in amusement. "Anyway I've heard that we will be partnering up for the initiation, and considering earlier I was hoping to we could pair up?" She asked hopefully, both ignored the affronted look the Schnee shot Pyrrha.

Naruto chuckled, "As much as I think our partnership would be beneficial to both parties I'm afraid to say that I have on good information that partners will be chosen during initiation rather than before. Besides," He glanced at their plus 1, "You seem to be popular with the masses." He finished with a smirk.

"Masses? Masses!" The white haired girl shrieked. "Brute! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at 'brute' but decided to humour her, "Weiss Schnee, second child to Jacques Schness, and current heiress to the **Schnee Dust Company** , the same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." He stated blankly.

Weiss actually back tracked slightly to that, having gotten the same response yesterday, but she recovered easily enough. "Well, if you know who I am, than you should be aware of who Pyrrha is and why I am a better partner."

Naruto shrugged uncaringly, "Should I?"

"She is Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion of the Mistral regional tournament and mascot of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes. So as you can see, you are out of your league, the strongest girl in class and the smartest girl in class. We would be unstoppable." She explained

Naruto started chuckling, "You think I care about fame? And who is the smartest girl in the class? You? Don't be stupid, you may be the best in book smarts but it's what you do on the battlefield that matters most. It doesn't matter if you know every weak point on a Grimm if you can't hit them." He turned to Pyrrha, "I apologise if I have offended you in any way Miss Nikos, but I know more famous people than I can count on both hands, you are no different." He said with a slight bow as Pyrrha waved him off with a small smile, happy that someone didn't care about her fame, no matter who it was.

"You who could you possible know that is famous? Your probably some random person they picked so they didn't have to send one of their best!" Weiss shrieked once again offended.

Naruto chuckled inwardly, _'If only she knew...'_. "It matters not if you believe me Miss Schnee, your opinion doesn't change fact." He turned to Pyrrha one last time, "I would be more than happy to partner with you should we cross paths in the forest Miss Nikos." He offered with a smile.

Pyrrha smiled warmly at him, "Please, call me Pyrrha." Naruto incline his head slightly in acknowledgement before turning on his heel and striding off only for his figure to be blown away by the wind as he exited the doors.

Weiss huffed in frustration, "The nerve of him huh Pyrrha?" She looked at the redhead standing beside her. "Pyrrha?"

The girl in question didn't answer as she continued to stare at the point Kitsune disappeared.

* * *

Naruto stood at the edge of the cliff looking deadpan at the launch platform beneath his feet. He didn't know why he was required to use this, he could probably jump further than they shot with the addition of some chakra but that was besides the point.

He once again idly listened to Ozpin, having been briefed ahead he knew what was going on so the instructions that he was giving to the other students were useless to him. He did however take note of the various looks students were giving him. Obviously there were those that were wary of him and gave him scared glances, and of course there were those that were just downright hostile. But what confused him were the curious ones. A girl that seemed to be on a permanent sugar high with hair that looked strikingly similar to the tracksuit he used to wear, and the youngster he had spotted early on was looking at him with glimmer silver eyes, well until what must have been her sister belittled her and sent a scathing glare at him, that had he been an lesser man would have been incinerated on the spot. The only friendly glance he got was from Pyrrha which he returned in kind. It would be beneficial to make some friendly acquaintances at least, if to only make his stay here somewhat bearable.

Naruto switched his attention back front when the students started shooting off into the forest, and prepared himself for his own. It wasn't a sudden venture; he felt the pad vibrate slightly beneath him before he shot off into the forest at speeds which surprised him somewhat. It seemed he had underestimated the ability of their contraptions. No matter.

As he flew he observed the other initiates use different strategies to land safely on the ground. The red and black haired girl, who had first crashed directly through a bird, pulled out a chunk of metal that transformed into a rather large scythe, forcing Naruto to recall a particular drunkard he fought during the war, which she then dug into a tree in her path and used it to slow her fall to the ground below. Pyrrha equipped a shield and demolished a few trees in her way before landing safely on one, and the blond sister used what appeared to be shotgun gauntlets to propel herself further before disappearing beneath the tree line.

Naruto himself landed on the branch of a tree and shattered it from the force as he launched himself off and began tree hopping at a speed that made him nothing but a blur. He stopped after a few minutes and steadied himself on a tree that stood higher than most to search for the supposed ruins where the relics were apparently meant to be collected, Ozpin said to head north and after checking the position he oriented himself in the right direction. If he focused he could just about pinpoint the higher points of the ruins just before the cliff face, he wasn't far then.

Naruto crouched to continue jumping again but paused and remembered the reason he had to take part in the initiation at all. Sighing in resignation he instead dropped to the ground without a sound despite the multitude of sticks and leaves covering it, he wouldn't find a partner by moving through the trees.

After about ten minutes of walking a little faster than what most shinobi would consider civilian pace, he started hearing the first signs of Grimm but they came accompanied with gunshots. Naruto sped up his pace somewhat to reach the fighting and the trees soon opened to a small clearing. The red hooded girl was among those fighting in the clearing however she was the only human. She seemed to have stumbled across a small horde of Grimm during her journey in the forest and was handling them rather well. Naruto watched her from the edge of the clearing as she went about killing the Grimm around her with brilliant skill from someone so young, of course there were people heaps better at her age, himself included, but it was impressive none the less for someone from Remnant. It seems however she still had much to learn as she had become so engrossed in her fighting that she failed to see an Ursa sneaking behind her until it was too late to either kill it or move out the way. Thus when she was swatted across the clearing and made vulnerable to the few Grimm still remaining, Naruto didn't hesitate to act.

* * *

Ruby was scared as she scrabbled back away from the approaching Grimm. It had all been going to well, she had almost caught a criminal in the act, and instead of being punished was given a place at Beacon so she could go with her sister. And although there were down sides, like exploding before even stepping a foot in the school, she had fun having a big slumber party with her sister. There were even rumours of one of those cool ninja would be attending the school, she even thinks she saw one! Yang seemed less than pleased at the prospect, though she wouldn't tell her why.

Now however everything was crumbling around her, she had made a rookie mistake and didn't keep an eye on her surroundings like her uncle had taught her, and it cost her. While her aura had taken the brunt of the damage from the Ursa she was now disarmed and surround by Grimm, not matter how small a number they were. There may as well have been 100 as she had no weapon to defend herself with.

Just as the Ursa had originally hit her prepared to strike, and possibly kill her, there was a flash of silver and it, and every other Grimm in the area, froze. Had it not been for the fact that the wind was still blowing and the trees moving with it she would have wondered if that time had stopped, Oum's cruel way of stretching out her death. After a short pause the Grimm fell over face first with the other Grimm soon following it's example. With wide eyes she watched them disintegrate before her but her attention was soon drawn away by the approaching man holding a sword and her scythe.

"Are you ok?" He asked striding up towards her, she nodded silently and grabbed the offered hand when it was presented to her. "That's good, what's your name?" He asked with an eye smile

Ruby smiled cheerily, "My name is Ruby Rose! Who are you? Are you the ninja I've been hearing about? If you are why are you here? What does your sword do? What are all those scrolls for?" She asked in quick succession, apparently her earlier mishaps forgotten.

Naruto blinked at the hyper girl in front of him, rather unprepared for the abrupt bounce back. "Yes I most likely am but I prefer the term Shinobi, I am here in hope if improving relationships between our two countries, it's just a sword, they each have their uses." He answered in order. "My name is Kitsune by the way." He glanced at the scythe he was holding, "This is rather heavy, you're stronger than you look, what's her name? Also better take care next time, someone won't always be there to help you." He handed the weapon back and sweat dropped when she threw out hundreds of thank yous as she hugged it.

After collecting herself, "My baby's name is Crescent Rose, she's also a high impact sniper rifle." After looking at Naruto's bewildered expression, "It's also a gun." Naruto nodded in understanding, "I suppose this means we're partners now then?" With a bright smile

Naruto chuckled slightly; he was starting to like her. "Yes I suppose it does Miss Rose."

Ruby made an unladylike snort, "Call me Ruby we're partners now."

"Very well Rozu."

Ruby cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face, "What?"

"It means Rose is Ninsu." Naruto elaborated

Ruby grinned brightly at the new nickname, "Right northwards!" She commanded as she pointed in a random direction and marched off.

Naruto watched in amusement as she walked off in the wrong direction with purpose in her steps. When she turned back, confused as to why she wasn't being followed Naruto wordlessly pointed in the correct direction. She blushed in embarrassment and turned around walking back, this time Naruto joining her.

* * *

Naruto wasn't particularly sure how he and his new partner got on top of the giant Nevermore, or why had cared at all. What he was sure of was the fact that Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, and that they were conveniently flying in the right direction cutting their travel time considerably. As Ruby continued to express her enjoyment, Naruto noticed that they were coming up to the ruins. And from what he could see there were already people there judging by the mops of blonde and black hair.

Ruby suddenly squealed in delight, "Oooo I can see my sister!" And before Naruto could even process that fact, she had jumped off their temporary transport and down towards the ground.

Sighing in mild annoyance, Naruto decided to follow her example. Deciding to field test some seals, he slapped some of his own explosive tags on the back of the Nevermore and slipped off heading to the ground.

* * *

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang exclaimed stretching he hands above her head, her partner nodding her head alongside her.

"Well this place wasn't that hard to find." Blake answered, apart from a few Ursa at the beginning they had an easy time getting here. Blake and Yang suddenly looked up into the sky, as a drawn out scream became apparent.

"HEEEEEAAAAADDDDS UP YAAAANG~" Ruby yelled as she fell towards the earth. She was abruptly cut off and replaced by a thud when she hit the ground, she soon sat up though with chibi Grimm and stars circling her head.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked eerily calm.

"I..." Yang on the other hand was utterly confused.

There were several cracks and crashes and a lone Usra came thrashing out of the forest ahead of them flailing madly. A blast of pink caused the poor Grimm to collapse depositing it's now seen rider.

"Awww it's broken..." The newly identified orangette complained as she got off.

There were a few more cracks and another figure came rushing out of the forest and stopped beside what must have been his partner. He set his hands on his knees and panted from obvious exhaustion. "Nora! Please don't do that again." He breathed, though when he looked up all he saw was a pink dotted outline depicting where the now identified Nora stood.

"Ooohhh, I'm Queen of the Castle...I'm Queen of the castle." Nora sang, now over by the relics and began dancing and singing with the golden rook piece.

"NORA!" Her partner yelled running over to join them.

"Coming Ren!" She responded, saluting and skipped over.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake question asked again, this time with a small smirk.

"I..." Yang still unable to comprehend the events.

An ear piercing shriek, followed by a loud scream, coming from the general direction that Ren and Nora arrived alerted the group to more newcomers. This was proven when a heavily panting Weiss burst through the tree line closely followed by Pyrrha. The reason for their distress became apparent when a large, and severely pissed off, Death Stalker crashed through the same point Weiss and Pyrrha came through.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker following them?" Blake asked yet again.

Yang growled, and let out a small burst of fire. "I can't take it anymore, can everyone just chill out for two seconds?!" She yelled.

You could almost hear a clock tick out the two seconds, as Weiss joined the main group and Pyrrha continued to fend off the Death Stalker.

When it ended Yang noticed something about their group. "Ruby don't you have a partner?" She asked, noticing the odd number of people present.

Ruby nodded her head and grinned pointing upwards at the giant Nevermore circling above them. "He's on there!" She told her. Then to the immense shock to all the spectators, said Nevermore turned into a rather large fireball.

"Hm, that was bigger than I expected..." A voice drawled from behind them. They collectively turned and saw the shinobi casually leaning against one of the walls scribbling in an old black notebook. He finished what he was writing and placed the pencil in the book, snapping it shut. He looked up to see everyone one staring at him, "What?"

"D-did you do that?" Blake asked curiously

Naruto looked up to where the cloud of smoke was still dissipating, "Yes."

"That...was...AWESOME!" Nora yelled in excitement, throwing her hands up in the air. Naruto smiled in a slight amusement and the girl continued on into excited blabbering.

Weiss groaned and narrowed her eyes, "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked with her hands on her hips and a demeaning look on her face, despite the fact she was panting rather heavily.

"I'm here to get a relic with my partner other there." He nodded at Ruby "But I could ask the same things about you, your partner is over there fighting." He nodded at Pyrrha.

Weiss huffed in annoyance, "If you must know Pyrrha asked me to secure a relic whilst she held it off."

"Yes and so far you're doing such a great job at that." Naruto mocked. While Weiss stewed in her hatred, Naruto stood from his position and walked up Ruby. "Speaking of relics have you grabbed one?" He asked ignoring the scathing glare he received from Yang upon realising that he was Ruby's partner.

"No, I was rather distracted by the fact I thought you _DIED_ when the Nevermore blew up!" Ruby chastised.

Naruto looked at her blankly and Ruby shifted uncomfortably from the look, she squeaked in surprise when he abruptly flicked her in the forehead. "Thank you for reminding me, don't just jump without telling me."

Ruby pouted, "What so you can stop me?" She complained

Naruto chuckled, "No so I can jump with you, that shit is fun." He paused and there was a loud smacking noise and without warning Pyrrha bodily slammed into Naruto with a small yelp causing them to both hit the floor.

Pyrrha coughed and rolled off a groaning Naruto, "Sorry." She apologised.

"At least shout incoming Pyrrha..." Naruto wheezed and he got up.

"Sorry..." She apologised again.

"Great now we can all die together!" Yang proclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

The high pitch screech alerted the group that the Death Stalker was still a issue and scuttling towards them at a steady pace, having gotten rid of the person delaying it.

Naruto dug his hand into his kunai pouch, "Ruby relic now!" Naruto snapped, his arm blurred forward and not a moment later a kunai pinged off the Death Stalkers armour.

Ruby nodded in understanding and grabbed the black knight while Yang snorted, "What's a little knife going to do?" she mocked trying to ignore the frown her sister shot her.

Naruto didn't have to answer and immediately after Yang finished, the tag attached to the kunai detonated covering the Grimm in smoke and getting a irritated screech out of it. "That! Now let's move people!" He yelled getting them to turn and run into the forest behind them towards the cliffside.

They ran as a single group through the foliage to increase security in case more Grimm decided to show up along the way causing Naruto to limit his speed to keep pace with the others. Naruto dug through his pouch again and withdrew a paper tag, he then patted around the pockets on his flak jacket and withdrew an already inked brush. "How fast can a Death Stalker run?" He asked impatiently.

"Around 25 mph (40kph)." Ren answered from the back of the group. Naruto nodded and made some adjustments on the seal before slapping it on a tree as they ran past.

"What's that for?" Pyrrha asked from beside him.

There was an explosion behind them along with another shriek.

"It's following us!" Blake realised, and the group accelerated their speed out of principal.

The forest soon let up revealing a giant chasm in front of them and a single weathered stone bridge to cross it with more ruins on the other side, the cliffside was just beyond that.

"We're almost there!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

As they ran across the bridge there was a loud squawk as another giant Nevermore, bigger than the last, dive bombed and crashed through what remained of the bridge separating Ruby, Naruto, Pyrrha and Ren from the rest. If that wasn't enough a series of crashes and crunches heralded the return of the Death Stalker once more behind them albeit its carapace was scorched in places from the explosions.

Turning to face the new threat Ruby 'unsheathed' Crescent Rose and charged the scorpion like Grimm, "I've got this!" She yelled disappearing into a mass of Rose petals, startling Naruto enough that he didn't react in time and with the rest already tired from the run, no one was fast enough to attempt to stop her.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted in a futile attempt to stop her sister from doing something she regretted.

It was for naught however as Ruby attacked the Death Stalker she realised her mistake when none of her strikes got through or even caused harm, when she tried to retreat the Nevermore remind the initiates of its presence by hurling feathers at Ruby. While they all thankfully missed her body, one struck true and snagged her cloak trapping her to the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled again in desperation, this time being held back by Blake and Nora when she attempted to jump the chasm.

"It's fine, It's fine!" She shouted back as she struggled to unsnag her red cloak, though she didn't sound too convinced herself, she paused in her action when the shadow of the showed that the Death Stalker had finally advanced enough to stab at her with its stinger.

"NO!" Yang screamed as the others turned away in horror.

' **Entanguru'**

The group looked back expecting to see the young girl dead on the ground, what they weren't expecting however was for the Death Stalker to be constricted by red tinted golden chains. The Grimm struggled uselessly against the chains squeaking irritably.

A grunt drew their attention to the culprit, Naruto knelt on a knee facing the large Grimm with one hand on the ground and another held in a fist with his index and middle fingers held up right by his head. "Ruby, move it's stronger than it looks." He managed to grit out. _'Kami it's strong! And I still haven't perfected Kaa-chan's chains yet!'_

Ruby struggled with her cloak again, this time yielding positive results as she managed to free it from the Nevermore feather, she flinched when one of the chains holding the Grimm broke off causing the stinger to lurch forward slightly. Realising the danger she was still in she backed off and joined the others at the destroyed bridge to the relief of a distraught Yang.

"We need to do something about that Death Stalker. The chances are that we let it live it will kill more students in the future." Pyrrha said as she prepared to fight.

Naruto shook his head, "Let me worry about that, you guys deal with that pesky Nevermore circling above us." He commanded sternly even as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. A few more chains came loose with a rattle allowing the Death Stalker more room to writhe.

"Even if you could take it on your own, how would we get across the bridge? It's too far to jump on our own." Ren questioned, eyeing the Grimm as more and more chains shattered under its strength.

His question was answered a chain snaked up his body and coiled around his chest tightly, but not enough to hurt. Ruby and Pyrrha were in a similar position. They were then promptly chucked across the gap into the arms of their teammates, though Weiss needed help catching the much heavier Pyrrha.

It was just in time too, as no sooner had they landed the last chains holding the Death Stalker broke, releasing it and letting it charge straight at the being that held in the first place.

To the surprise of the viewers the shinobi charged it back, he slid underneath the pincers and stood using the 'head' as a springboard to latch onto the stinger. From there he placed a few explosive tags at the base before backflipping off and landing a few feet away, then the tags detonated taking the stinger off with it. One less problem to deal with.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed the others still watching and snapped at them, "Nevermore! NOW!" They acknowledged him this time, though Yang and Weiss seemed less than pleased.

Naruto turned and faced the still alive Grimm before him. "Tough old bastard ain't ya?" He said, rolling his shoulders. Said bastard let out a shriek and charged him again with surprising speed, with a grin Naruto drew his ninjato and charge as well.

Blocking the first strike he ducked under the second and slipping inside the Grimm's guard, slicing it across the face he took out 4 eyes before dropping back. This only served to anger it further and it attacked with greater speed than before putting Naruto on the defensive slightly.

It didn't last long however, as Naruto set a smaller tag onto the Stalkers left pincer and set it of causing it to stumble slightly from the force, Naruto then took his Ninjato and charged it with lightening chakra using it to pierce the Grimm's pincer near the base, changing the nature to wind in heaved upwards, slicing the pincer clean off.

He repeated this for the second when it returned for another go, only this time cleaving it straight off. The Death Stalker shrilled in pain and attempted to headbutt it's enemy but in an impressive show of strength, Naruto spin kicked it straight back causing it to stagger slightly.

Naruto jumped away and decided to put the thing out its misery. Flipping through hand signs quicker than most could blink _'_ _ **Raiton: Raikou Kousen**_ _'_ he mentally shouted and raised his hand at the scorpion just as a bolt of lightning shot out and all but cooked the beast inside out, killing it.

Naruto shifted his vision to the rest of the initiates just in time to watch Ruby run up the cliff face with the aid of glyphs, carrying the Nevermore with her, decapitating it at the top to the great joy of her teammates.

Naruto nodded at them when they turned to check on him, almost as if they were expecting him to need help. He chuckled as he sheathed his blade when he heard Ruby yell how cool her partner was.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

(End)

AAAANDDD DONE! Man that took longer than I thought, but I hope it was worth it you guys.

I hope you're ok with me putting Naruto with Ruby and Weiss with Pyrrha, I assure you I will try and include both teams as the story progresses so have no worries about that.

Anyway not much for me to say to good bye and have a good one!

-Red

*I'm putting the EN at WWII level of tech in this story compared to Remnant but the pistol used here is a modern one used in the Japanese military. I wanted to show the lengths that the villages are willing to go to make sure that the ANBU have the best equipment and odds.

 **Translations**

 **Entanguru – Entangle**

 **Raiton: Raikou Kousen – Lightning Release: Lightning Beam**


	4. Back to School

Righty o onto chapter 4!

Not much to say really other than thanks for reading and reviewing.

Also shout out to Lucian Naruto for the lovely conversations we had while I wrote this.

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon** **Talking"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You four have successfully gathered the bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be Team Cardinal (CRDL)." Ozpin droned emotionless at the front of the auditorium to the rest of the school. To Naruto he couldn't have sounded any more bored as he listed of the names, "Led by Cardin Winchester" He finished to a smattering of applause.

The four boys walked off, (note: Strutted) only to be replaced by Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren and Nora. "Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. You four successfully collected the rook pieces. Hence forth you shall be Team Periwinkle (PRWN)(Seriously that's a colour)." Ozpin said, causing some snickers and giggles to emanate from the watching crowd. "Led by Pyrrha Nikos." This time a great cheer went up along with a thunderous applause towards the new team leader. While Pyrrha looked surprised at her new position, Nora and Ren were happily clapping along with their new captain. On the other hand Weiss was politely clapping along, though she looked pretty miffed at the fact she wasn't captain but she would defer to such a famous figure.

As they walked off Ozpin called the final names, "Ruby Rose, Kitsune, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, you four collected the knight pieces. Henceforth you shall be known as Team Ruby (RUBY)." Naruto sent an irritated glare at Ozpin for using his real name in the team mash up. He was ignored. "Led by Ruby Rose." There was a polite applause to go with the proclamation but it couldn't drown out the harsh whispers about Naruto along with the glares. Ruby looked at Naruto with a frown, ignoring Yang's over the top congratulations, but was waved off. They began walking off the stage when Ozpin held up a hand at Naruto to wait. Although he gave a curious look, he stopped and stood in the centre of the stage.

"As you may or may not know, since the war peace talks are underway and are progressing at a steady pace. I have taken it upon myself to help speed these along by offering to host a shinobi from one of the five hidden villages, as you can see they accepted. This here is Kitsune and he is a Jonin from the **Konohagakure** or Village Hidden in the Leaves." Said shinobi bowed slightly as a greeting. "As well as his place here as a student, Kitsune will be teaching the history of his home continent, and before any of you think about bunking his lessons they count for 20% of your final grade." Groans filled the hall. "Finally he will be holding extra-curricular hand to hand lessons, Friday after lessons are complete." Ozpin finished to the angry mutterings of the crowd. Kitsune simply rolled his eyes and walked off the stage where only Ruby and Pyrrha were waiting for him.

Ruby grinned at him and lent forward with her hands behind her back, "You didn't say you were going to be a teacher."

Naruto poked her in the forehead as he passed getting a squeak of surprise, "You never asked Gaki"

"What?" This time is was Pyrrha's turn to question what he said.

"It means brat." Naruto stage whispered to her as all three walked in the direction he knew the dorms to be, both blanking out Ruby's indignant cries.

It didn't take long for them to reach the dorms and Naruto and Ruby bid farewell to Pyrrha as they separated in the hallway and entered their assigned rooms, using their e-scrolls to open the doors.

The dorm room was fairly simple, looking more like a standard hotel room than one from a prestigious school. There were four beds in the room, two on each side of the window that sat in the centre and for each bed there a set of draws and a wardrobe along with a desk and chair combination. Another door sat in the corner on the left hand wall, presumably to an ensuite bathroom. Yang and Blake were already present and were sitting on the right most beds. Naruto eyed his pack on the bed next to the bathroom and deduced that their spots were already chosen for them.

While Naruto went over to inspect his space, Ruby had bounced over to her older sister with a massive grin on her face. "Yaaaaang! Why weren't you there for the announcement?" Ruby wined

Yang shrugged and she looked over _Ember Celica_ on her bed, "I wasn't interested in what the headmaster had to say about the shinobi."

Ruby frowned, "His name is Kitsune, and now he is a member of this team and my partner, besides he's also a teacher now." She explained, "Why do you hate him anyway? Like I get there was a war and all but it didn't really affect us at all." She asked

Yang grimaced and looked away, "You're too young to understand Ruby..." Was all she said before going back to her gauntlets.

Ruby, although not convinced, accepted the answer and turned to Blake when she spoke up, "What's he teaching?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"The history of my home, and hand to hand after school on Friday as an extra-curricular." Naruto answered for Ruby from across the room. Blake's eyes flickered to Naruto in slight interest before going back to her book.

Naruto finished his inspection by opening the wardrobe and inspecting the uniforms provided. Of course they were something he had never worn before; he didn't even know what the item around the collar was. Shrugging in resignation, he took off his cloak and hung it inside as well as his belt and harness. He then proceeded to detach both sheaths for his tanto and ninjato so he could clean them.

Walking back to his bed he set the blades along with his pouches on the mattress and instead heading to the only window of the room. He opened it and hopped up to sit on the window seal side on. He fumbled with a pocket on his flak jacket for a moment before fishing out a packet of cigarettes. He picked out one from the remaining half and popped in his mouth using a small genjutsu to hide his face, he then slipped the packet back into his pocket afterwards. You could blame Asuma for getting Naruto into the habit, he had picked it up while apprenticing under him for a few months to improve his wind nature, he never got out of it despite the urging from his friends. With a simple click, he lit a small fire on the tip of his index finger and used it to light the cigarette.

The click apparently drew the attention of the rooms other occupants, "Wait you smoke?" Blake asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Takes the edge off." He said simply.

"Isn't that...like bad for you?" Ruby pointed out

Naruto shrugged again, this it was accompanied by a cloud of smoke, "Most shinobi don't live to see their thirties, let alone see the effects of smoking." He explained

Ruby's eyes widened and she recoiled in mild shock, Blake on the other hand nodded in understand, "You enjoy life while you can instead of when it's too late." She summarized and Naruto just nodded in acknowledgement, moments later turning his attention to the now setting sun.

* * *

Blake was awoken by a soft scratching between pauses coming from the general direction of the window. After it persisted for a few minutes she concluded it wasn't ending anytime soon and decided to at least see what the time was. Opening her amber eyes she gazed at the digital clock Ruby set up before they went to sleep which read 06:17, just under an hour before the alarm they set would go off.

"Sorry I woke you Miss Belladonna." A voice said

Blake turn her head to the right slightly and viewed Kitsune sitting in the window again, this time with his back to the room and his legs dangling out the window, wearing his uniform but with the tie hung loosely around his neck. He seemed focused on whatever he was doing in his lap and took periodic glances up at the view outside before scratching at his lap again. "What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up with a stretch.

"Sketching." He answered simply.

"Sketching? I didn't take you to be one to sketch." Blake admitted standing up and walking behind their team's shinobi where she was both able to see the rather large notebook sitting in his lap and the view from outside the window.

Naruto shrugged again, "You wouldn't have thought I smoked earlier but..." he trailed off and just shrugged to finish of his sentence.

Blake studied the drawing that was slowly taking form on the notepad and compared it to the view outside, "Wow, that's impressive for just a sketch." She praised, "How did you learn?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Trial and error...mostly error." Naruto confessed, "At a particularly...dark part of my life came round, about midway through the year long wait, the hobbies that would usually cheer me up didn't work anymore. A fellow shinobi called Sai, that I had worked with occasionally, apparently heard my plight and offered to teach me how to as thank for saving his life once on a mission."

"And?" Blake pressed

Naruto stopped sketching for a moment, "It helped. It was only a bonus that I could do it while away on a mission. My other hobbies included botany and training, neither of which is fit for a mission." He finished explaining. He put the pencil down fully this time with a melancholy look in his eyes, "If you think this is good, the pictures he could paint in a short time would make mine look like a four year olds scribbles." He said with awe in his voice.

"Where is he now?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and darkened for not even a moment, but it was still enough for Blake's faunus eyes to catch before they shifted back to their bored manner. "Dead, by your people's hands." Was all he said but the tone he said it in basically ended the conversation on its own.

Blake stepped back at the slightly hostile tone and decided she may as well get ready now that she was up. The two sisters woke up later to the alarm at 07:00 and were both ready at 07:30 to join their new partners.

Ruby raised an arm in the air with way more energy than what was appropriate for the time, "Good morning team RUBY!" She yelled with excitement, "Now that we're all awake and dressed we can begin the first order of business!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow from his position on the window, "And what would that be taichou- I mean Captain?" he asked, correcting himself from slipping back into Ninsu.

"Decorating!" Yang cried with a grin to match her sister's, her arms crammed to the brim with stuff.

Blake nodded along, "We do need to unpack." She agreed, then the suitcase she held blew open causing all her stuff to fall out, "...and clean up." She finished

"Alright! Kitsune, Yang, Blake and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! BANZAI!" She cried, throwing her fist into the air again, this time with Yang and Blake reciprocating the movement.

"BANZAI!"

Naruto merely smiled in amusement but also threw his arm in the air.

Over the course of the next hour and a half, the newly formed team went about decorating their new dorm. While Blake set about sorting her rather ludicrous amount of books into...varying categories, Yang moved about the room putting up various posters and Ruby was accidently slicing apart the curtains.

Naruto was much mellower in his personalisation, on his desk he put some new Ninsu – Remnan dictionaries and some of his personal reading on the shelves above which included various scrolls and books, all in Ninsu to avoid any nosy picking. It seemed that was all he was going to do until he pulled out a scroll from Kami knows where and unsealed an entirely new desk, this time it came with a small bonsai tree pot complete with a little waterfall (oh the wonder of seals), and the table was covered with so much paper, ink, brushes and books that none of the good quality **Hi no Kuni** oak showed through the clutter that it held.

"What was that?" he heard behind him, turning he saw that the rooms three other occupants were starting in shock at the new desk present.

Naruto eye smiled and twirled the now empty scroll in his fingers, "Sealing scroll, really handy at carrying things." He explained

There was a zip and Ruby appeared in front of Naruto with a flurry of rose petals and stared at the scroll with stars in her eyes, "Sooo cool..." she whispered, she looked up at Naruto, "How does it work?"

Naruto raised a curious eye brow at Ruby, surprised that she wanted to know, "It's one of the most complicated shinobi disciplines because of its complexity and danger." He began explaining.

"Danger?" Blake decided to join in

Naruto nodded, "One small mistake and the whole seal could collapse and explode." He said way to calmly, both Blake and Ruby recoiled and looked at the scroll in weariness. He opened the scroll and showed it to Ruby and Blake when she walked over, "Each seal is made up of these symbols called Kanji. Each symbol has its own meaning and purpose; it's also how we write." He ran his finger along the seal pointing out the specific parts, "Using the kanji in a specific pattern we can tell it to do, or make something." He highlighted a specific line, "For example this line creates a pocket that the object goes into, and this one freezes it in time." He continued.

Ruby scrunched her face in thought, "I still don't get it."

Naruto chuckled ruffled her hair, "Don't worry if you don't, it's incredibly difficult to learn and understand, even harder still to master it. But if you want a comparison, compare it to something like computer programming. From what I've heard it's similar to fuinjutsu, each line has its purpose and all together it creates a working programme. The same happens here." He finished

There was a cough behind them, drawing their attention away from the seal, "As _interesting_ as that was, we still haven't finished with our room." Yang pointed out irritably.

The four collectively turned to look at the pile of beds in the centre of the room. "Well that's not going to work." Naruto stated

"It is a bit cramped." Agreed Blake

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff, like the whole new desk that _someone_ thought was a good idea." Yang glared at Naruto

"Or we could ditch the beds...and replace them with BUNK BEDS!" Ruby cheered as if the whole concept was her idea.

"That...is an interesting idea..." Naruto wondered

"AND super awesome!" Yang joined in

"It would be efficient." Blake pointed out.

"Great!" Ruby grinned, and the four set about their new task. It was a quick job and it showed in the results. "Objective complete"

Yang's bed was now propped up by some of Blake's spare books, but the thing that Naruto was most concerned about was the fact that Ruby's was dangled above his by just a piece of rope on each leg.

"Objective complete perhaps, buuut I'd rather not have Ruby falling on my head during the night." Naruto couldn't help but comment.

"Well do you have another solution?" Yang snarked

Naruto scoffed, "Actually, I do." He walked over to his new desk and rummaged around for a moment. He held up a small ink pot and shook it near his ear before putting it down and doing the same to another. Apparently this had more in as he held onto it and walked over to the bed. Lying down on his back he dipped a senbon he got from Kami knows where into the pot and began scratching a seal onto the bottom of Ruby's bed. He finished after a few minutes and paused to check his work. Nodding more to himself than the others, he got back off the bed and replaced his ink pot and senbon. He returned and placed his palm under the bed again, presumably on top of the seal. There was a flash of _something_ and the bed, without warning, righted itself against the wall. He turned to look at the three, "Observe." A kunai span into his hand and he swiftly cut all the ropes connecting the bed to the ceiling. "What is it you say? Tada?" He grinned underneath his mask.

This time it was Yang's turn to scoff, however it was in annoyance this time.

"Sooo, cool." Ruby whispered again, then a thought came to her. "It's not going to suddenly explode is it?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Don't worry; I'm a certified seals master. The chances of one of my seals exploding are highly unlikely, unless they are specifically made to do so." He reassured and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Could you do that for Yang's?" Blake as timidly, looking longingly at her books being used to hold the bed up.

"NO!" Yang exploded before Naruto even got the chance to answer.

Blake looked at Yang shocked, "Why not?"

"I will not have that shinobi going anywhere near my stuff." She growled threateningly.

Naruto raised his hands in a mock surrender, "Alright, Alright, easy." He placated. He turned to Ruby, "What's next?"

Ruby shrugged and sat on her bed, opening her school planner she began to read off the day's events, "Well today we've got a few classes together. First off we have at 9..."

"Wait did you say 9?" Naruto interrupted pointing to the alarm clock which read 8:55.

"Um...to class!" Ruby panicked and shot out of the room with Yang not far behind her.

Blake went to follow but stopped when Naruto held out a hand to her, "What is it?"

"Do you want me to add the seals now that she's not here?"

Blake thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, "No, wait for her to warm up to you first, it won't be worth her getting angry about it. Besides I've got plenty of books."

Naruto nodded and looked down at the tie still around his neck, "Also, how do you do this?" he asked.

Blake blinked.

* * *

"MONSTERS, DEMONS! Prowlers of the night!" Their first professor, Port, spoke to the class. "The creatures of Grimm have many names. But _I_ merely refer to them as prey." He boasted. The class was silent. He coughed into his hand, "Hm yes, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious school." He began to walk around the class, "Now as I was saying..."

Naruto tuned out the professor as he began a, most likely heavily embellished, auto-biography about his younger days. He knows that he should be listening to this but despite being an elite shinobi now he couldn't help but slip back into his previous tardy self back when he was under Iruka's tenure, so as a way to at least look like he was doing something, he set about copying the notes on the wall behind the professor. At least they will provide useful information that wasn't why Port's grandfather smelled like cabbages.

He zoned back in when he heard Weiss practically shoot from her chair with her hand raised. "I do sir!" She said with conviction, glaring at both Ruby and himself. He wasn't sure why, nor did he care.

"Good, then come and face your opponent." Port instructed, gesturing to a cage with glowing red eyes.

It didn't take long for Weiss to leave and return with her weapons. Once she did so, she stood facing the now rattling cage with her rapier drawn, her team and his shouting encouragements. Although she had told Ruby to shut up.

"Alright!" Port boomed, "Let the match begin!" He swung the axe part of...whatever he was holding, destroying the lock that held

The boarbatusk that was previous held inside charged out towards the first thing in its sights, which just happened to be Weiss. She rolled to the side and struck the grimm across its mask as it went past, not even scratching it.

"Ha! Weren't expecting that were you?" Port said from the side and Weiss glanced at him over her shoulder.

"You can do it Weiss!" Ruby yelled, but Weiss threw her a glare as well.

Naruto stayed silent throughout the battle, quietly observing how the Schnee fought. She seemed to struggle momentarily against the beast, getting her rapier caught between the tusks before freeing it and then using her glyphs to flip the grimm on its back and launching herself at it, stabbing it with her sword. They both slid to a stop not far from and Weiss stood, extracting her sword from the now decomposing grimm.

"Bravo! Bravo! We seem to be in the presence of a true huntress!" Port praised. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to do the assigned reading and stay vigilant." He reminded. "Class dismissed."

As the class stood up, Weiss shot Ruby one final glare before walking off, making the two teams give each other concerned looks, with Ruby deciding to go after her.

* * *

Naruto causally strode through the halls alone; having waited till the class was empty before leaving. He thought about the fight and how the Schnee had performed. While it wasn't the first time he had heard of such glyphs it was the first time he had gotten a close look at them. They seemed to be a more liner version of the Uzumaki seals but there were of course similarities. He couldn't get a more in-depth understanding of them unless he specifically asked the Schnee. Something he was sure as the demon sealed inside him, he wouldn't be doing anytime soon. Or ever if he could help it.

"Is it true? Did you make a mistake?" He heard a soft voice ask. He speed up slightly and rounded the corner to witness Ruby talking to Ozpin. Wanting to find out what happened he swiftly disappeared into one of the columns shadows with practiced ease.

"Ruby... I have made more mistakes than any man, women or child on this planet. But right now, I don't think that making you team leader is one of those. Do you?" Ozpin began "Being a team leader isn't about just carrying a title into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you don't perform at your absolute best, then what reason do you give for others to follow you?" Ruby looked down in thought. Ozpin turned away, "You have been given a daunting reasonability, Ruby. I advise you to take some time to think about how you will uphold it." He finished walking away. He gave a glance at the shadow where Naruto was hiding. "Don't you think Kitsune?" He asked without stopping.

Ruby's head shot up at hearing his alias and watched as he stepped out of the shadows. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her back, gently pushing her down the hall that would lead to their dorm, they walked in silence for a while, neither having much to say. Naruto eventually sighed deeply, "I don't envy you Ruby." He said simply.

Ruby sent him a curious look, "What do you mean?"

"Being team leader is a big responsibility, one I know all too well."

Ruby stopped causing Naruto to do so as well, "Wait you've been a team leader?"

Naruto sighed again, "Yes, many times. Being a team leader isn't all it's cracked up to be. You have to make decisions and sacrifices that no other is willing to make, and then live with the consequences once you have." He looked strangely melancholy for a moment. "Not only that but you have to inspire spirit into your fellow teammates and be a beacon of hope in the darkness that surrounds you. Something I very much doubt Weiss is particularly good at." He bent over slightly to be eye level with the smaller girl. "You on the other hand are I can see doing just that and more. Being a leader isn't easy, not by a long stretch, but it is far too early to see if you would be any good at leading a squad into battle right now. But for the future...well we'll just have to see won't we?" He finished with an eye smile. One that Ruby tried to replicate. He put a hand on Ruby's head and tussled her hair slightly. "Now come on, we have a free period, may as well use it!" he said standing straight again.

Ozpin watched from the shadows much like Naruto had earlier with a smile on his face. _"This will be a... interesting year."_ He thought.

* * *

(End)

OK, that's all guys. There won't be another chapter for a while after this so I can focus on my other two stories for a bit before returning to this.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you!

-Red


	5. The Invincible Shinobi

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon** **Talking"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto watched in silence as Pyrrha soundly bested Cardin in the ring after he had foolishly challenged her to a duel. It was suffice to say he wouldn't be doing that again.

It was Friday of their first week at Beacon and things were moving slowly. Although this was their second lesson in the 'combat' class, this was the first time they were actually fighting, and he wasn't overly impressed. There were of course exceptions, like Pyrrha, but the average strength was around Genin, low Chunin if he was feeling generous. Port's lessons hadn't improved and don't even get him started on _Dr._ Oobleck's classes. Although he zipped around at a speed that he could follow, his speech was another matter, and he constantly found himself baffled at what was being said and looking to Blake for an explanation, not that she knew what was said anyway. If the students who spoke it naturally couldn't understand him, how the hell could he?! Not to mention his own lessons were scheduled for later today, his second history class and the first of his taijutsu lessons. He wasn't looking forward to it, very few to pay attention in the history class and even fewer to attend the hand to hand lessons. He was beginning to realise how Iruka felt when teaching his class back in the academy.

A loud buzzing sound brought him back to reality and he bore witness to Cardin limping off the stage with aura in the red proudly displayed on the screen above him. "Maybe next time you will choose you opponents more carefully Mr Winchester." Professor Goodwitch chastised sternly from the side of the arena. "Now, before we finished today's lesson, are there any others who wish to duel?" She asked.

Although a few hands went up, Yang's was up so fast that it may as well have already been held up. "I wish to challenge my teammate Kitsune!" She yelled with a glare in his direction.

"I accept." Naruto answered just as the professor opened her more to object.

She narrowed her eyes at him but nodded her head and gestured to the ground before her. While Yang walked off to the changing rooms, Naruto merely stood up from the bleachers jumped off little balcony to the ground without a sound. "Shouldn't you change into more appropriate clothing Kitsune?" She queried, looking pointedly at the uniform he was still wearing.

"Don't worry professor, I won't need to." He answered back blankly, earning himself some whispers from the audience.

Ruby was worried, she knew that Yang hated her partner but to go far enough to challenge him to a fight was a bit much in her innocent opinion. She worried for her partner as well, Yang was no slouch and he had yet to display his full capabilities in combat. She felt and hand on her shoulder and looked to see Blake smiling at her reassuringly, "Don't worry, this is only a small fight, I'm sure neither of them are going to be seriously hurt." She said, although this did nothing to relieve her worries.

It didn't take long for Yang to emerge from the tunnel leading to the changing rooms and when she saw Kitsune standing there in his uniform, a bored look on his face, she said nothing and smirked confidently.

Glynda looked down at her scroll and pushed a few buttons causing Yang's and Kitsune's faces to appear on the large screen above them. Although Naruto didn't have the green aura bar underneath his portrait as Yang did. "As Kitsune has no aura, I will determine if he is unable to continue. Do you understand?" She explained, giving a pointed look to both competitors.

Yang nodded a bit too eagerly and held her gauntleted fists up, Naruto merely rolled his eyes. Deciding to emulate his sensei even further, he fiddled around with the inside of his blazer and pulled out a worn green book and flipped to a previously marked page and began reading.

Yang's arms slackened in front of her, "What are you doing?" She asked irritably.

Naruto looked up momentarily before going back to his book, "It's called reading, you should try it some time." He mocked getting a few nervous chuckles from their audience.

The words had the intended effect as Yang let out a growl and using her gauntlets boosted herself towards Naruto swinging with a wide haymaker before Glynda even said they could start. Naruto however was unfazed and easily ducked underneath the swing without even looking up from his book. Yang stopped a few meters away and gazed at Naruto who had now turned to face her again. When Naruto flipped a page in his book she boosted forwards again but this time keeping her arms close to her chest. She arrived in front of and threw a series of fast jabs and punches, each and every one of them were dodged by Naruto without him even looking up from his book. Getting angrier by the minute, Yang sped up her punches and began adding kicks as well yet Naruto still dodged them, occasionally turning a page in his book to add to the frustration.

Yang backed off again and growled, her eyes turning red as her semblance activated, "Why don't you take me seriously?!" She yelled angrily

Naruto looked up and cocked his head, "Would you like me too?" His opponent getting into a fighting stance was all the answer he needed. He sighed and his body was briefly obscured from view by smoke. When he returned he was still holding his book but he now wore his Jonin outfit minus the cloak. With a snap he closed the book and slipped it into his kunai pouch. He gripped the handle of his ninjato and began unsheathing it, "Tell me Yang, do you fear death?" He asked, the eerie sound of his blade unsheathing accentuating his words.

Yang snorted and narrowed her eyes, "No." She said and took a step forward.

She froze.

The reason for this was because her opponent was no longer in front of her, but rather crouched next to her, with his blade held across her throat.

"Well then you are a fool. Brave perhaps, but a brave fool is still a fool." His voice was as cold as his eyes were, dead and unfeeling. A stark contrast to the bored demeanour he had always held.

This was what a shinobi was. A cold hearted killer. It terrified her more than the stories and reports ever did...and she slept in the same room as him. Yang shivered in fear and dropped her arms from the battle ready position, "I yield." She whispered, although the whole room still heard her despite its size.

The professor nodded and raised a hand, "Winner by yield is Kitsune." She announced, happy that the ordeal was over. No one clapped however, how could they? They just watched the most one sided fight they've probably ever witnessed. And neither actually landed a hit.

Naruto backed away and re-sheathed his sword, his previous bored manner firmly back in place as if it had never left in the first place. Without as much as a second word he turned and began walking off the arena floor.

"Pyrrha, you would like to fight?" he asked, stopping and turning around to look at the girl in question who had frozen in surprise at being spotted at the entrance to the tunnel. She stood straight and nodded resolutely. He gestured to the space opposite him and unsheathed his own blade, holding it lazily in front of him.

Pyrrha occupied her place holding Akoúo in front of her and Miló in its sword from held ready. She stood side on so that her shield covered her body, but only enough where she could easily counter with her right when he attacked, the perfect balance between attack and defence. He was already rather impressed.

"Are both combatants ready?" Glynda asked from the side, earning nods form both. She pressed a button on her scroll and backed off slightly, the chimes of a countdown echoed before a buzzer sounded when it must have hit zero.

Pyrrha advanced off her position in a must calmer fashion than Yang and Naruto moved to meet her halfway. Deciding to start of the fight, Naruto swung his ninjato in a low arc which Pyrrha blocked with Akoúo and half heartedly retaliated with Miló, she knew that shinobi didn't posses aura and every hit they take they take themselves, she didn't want to potentially hurt her new and currently only friend, other than her teammates, in Beacon.

Naruto caught her wrist and put pressure on her shield, holding both in place. "Are you afraid of hurting me Pyrrha?" He asked curiously

The girl in question blushed at being caught, "I am aware that you don't posses aura like we do. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." She admitted

To her surprise he chuckled, "If I couldn't take a few hits Pyrrha, I would be a pretty lousy shinobi." He let go of her wrist and pushed off her shield, backing away a few paces. He looked at her critically, "They say you won 4 tournaments, and call you the invincible girl." He commented, noting how she frowned at the nickname. He twirled his blade and pointed it at her, "Show me why."

His opponent looked at him with a new determination and advanced again, she swung high which Naruto deflected and then dodged back when she went in for a shield bash making her miss. He saw Miló returning for a stab out the corner of his eye and span out the way. Launching a kick at Pyrrha, she blocked it but it served its purpose and caused her to slide back slightly. Not one to be deterred, she switched Miló to its javelin form and attacked again. Momentarily caught off guard by the increase in range, Naruto barely managed to deflect the strikes before moving and closing the distance between them. Pyrrha blocked a few strikes with Akoúo as she switch Miló back to sword form and swung in a few counters. They traded blow like this for a few minutes, neither gaining an advantage in the fight.

Despite being calmer and more collected than Yang, Pyrrha couldn't help but become frustrated. No matter what she did, Kitsune was always there to match her, speed up? He got faster. Add more strength to her blows? He pushed her back. Any and all tricks she used were dodged or blocked and she was always kept at arm's length.

Switching to Javelin form again a few precise strikes forced Kitsune to back off. Then, hoping to finally catch him off guard, she changed to her rifle form and took a few quick shots. Her gambit paid off and Kitsune received a small cut across his shoulder before he managed to block the other bullets.

Disappearing in a blur and reappearing across the other side of the arena, Naruto chuckled. Sighing he probed the injury on his shoulder and assessed that it was nothing to worry about. "You hunters and your transformable weapons." He teased. "I never really understood that about you people, it must be hell to maintain, just choose a weapon and keep to it." He shrugged.

Pyrrha smiled, "It is rather difficult to maintain with all the gears and moving parts, but the versatility gained is worth the effort." She explained, Milós sword form present again in her hand. She looked at him worriedly, "How is your shoulder?" She asked concerned.

Naruto eye smiled, "Worry not, it's only a scratch. I've certainly had worse."

Pyrrha nodded and got in a stance, "As you did with Yang, I would like the honour of fighting you seriously."

Naruto raised a brow but nodded turning to face her side on with his right leg stretched out in front of him and his left bent. He raised his sword above his head so that it ran across his right arm towards Pyrrha's feet.

Taking the initiative again, Pyrrha fired another shot. Naruto swung in a flash of sliver and two distinctive clinks signified the fact that he just cut the bullet in half. Deciding that the range route wasn't going to be effective anymore, she tried switching to her javelin again but halfway through another silver blur appeared and a shuriken stuck itself into the gear system, not only halting it in its tracks but also knocking it out of her hands and across the arena floor. She contemplated using her semblance to retrieve it but before she could she instinctively raised her left arm in time to receive a heavy double footed kick to her shield, knocking her partially off balance. Naruto capitalized on this and appeared below her, sweeping a leg out to take her off her feet and using this momentum his raised himself and lashed out with a devastating round house kick to Pyrrha's side while she was still mid fall. In combination with being thrown across the arena, Pyrrha's aura _shattered._ It was only by the grace of Professor Goodwitch's telekinetic semblance that she avoided slamming directly into the wall.

Another buzzed sounded off, signalling the end of the fight...not that they needed it. "Kitsune wins, by aura depletion." Glynda announced in a muted voice. Even she was surprised by how easy Kitsune dispatched Pyrrha in a single hit.

Naruto sheathed his ninjato and walked over to where Pyrrha had sat up and somewhat gathered her wits and held out a hand for her to take. With a small smile she did so, "I guess that was rather silly of me, but I had to see how we compared." She commented as Naruto hauled her to her feet. She studied him for a moment. "You still didn't go all out. Why?" She wondered

Naruto chuckled, "You may be strong for your age group Pyrrha, the strongest in this room barring myself and Professor Goodwitch. But I am a professional killer for a reason, and I don't think that the academy, or the kingdoms for the matter, will take kindly to the fact that I killed a student in a sparring match. Do you?" With his piece said, and Pyrrha shocked that he openly admitted to the fact that he could have killed her, he turned and walked out the arena. A bell rung as soon as he entered the tunnel, telling people that the lesson just ended.

* * *

Naruto sat in the cafeteria with both his own team and PRWN half listening to Nora babble about a likely false story and half picking at his food. Truth be told he was rather home sick and although his had been on numerous long haul missions, he was never this far away from home and still on his own continent. Not to mention it had been nearly two months since he's had a good bowl of ramen, not the cheap stuff they served here.

Although he tended to be quiet on a normal basis, he was never _this_ quiet and it seemed to have drawn the attention of both his partner and Pyrrha, who unlike Yang, was not sour about her defeat.

"She's been having this recurring dream for a while now." Ren concluded to their audience.

Pyrrha took the opportunity to speak up, "Kitsune are you alright?"

Naruto glanced up and waved her off. "Just thinking of home."

"Ooooo, what's it like?" Ruby asked eagerly. It seemed as though her question brought the attention of the others present at the table.

Naruto looked at her curiously before putting down his fork and reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a photo of **Konoha** he had taken from atop the Hokage Monument. He looked over it fondly as he passed it to Ruby, "My village, **Konoha** , sits in the largest forest in the Elemental Nations, giving it the name Hidden Leaf Village. Its home to just over 100,000 people, most of which are civilians. It's a quiet and homely place with some of the best hot springs around. Not to mention the ramen." He paused here slightly, a faraway look in his eyes, "It's hot during the summer and mild in winter, occasionally it can snow if the weather is cold enough. The people there are...friendly but scared of the unknown. However, you will never be far from help should you need it. I would gladly give my life for my village...just as many have already done before me." He trailed off at that point, giving his full attention to the leaf headband he had taken out at some point.

The attention on the table wavered in favour of a commotion a few tables away, turning out to be Cardin along with his team picking on the rabbit faunus Velvet from his lessons with Oobleck.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha hissed, "I can't stand people like him." She said as they continued to watch.

"You're not the only one." Blake muttered along with the rest.

"Ruby, wanna bet I can hit all four?" Naruto asked

Ruby along with the rest of the table turned to their resident shinobi who was throwing an apple up and down in the air. "er...what?" was the intelligent response.

"OH OH! Bonus points if you hit Cardin in the groin!" Nora piped up with a slightly evil grin.

"Only Cardin? You make it too easy Miss Valkyrie." Naruto quipped before briefly standing and throwing the apple fast enough that blurred.

The apple reappeared as it slammed into Sky's face, rebounded off Russel's head and into Dove's nose where it proceeded to angle down and impacted right into Cardin's family jewels. All four members of team CRDL hit the ground in a groaning mess allowing Velvet time to escape, although wondering what on earth happened. Naruto smiled in amusement as Nora jumped up with a cheer and the others giggled, or chuckled in Ren's case.

"Now that's done with, you'll excuse me because I have to prepare for my lesson in half an hour." Naruto said as he stood and vacated his spot from the table, nodding at the various farewells he received.

* * *

Naruto sat in his meditation position atop his desk in the classroom assigned to his lessons with his eyes closed. Wednesday he had his first lesson with the 3rd and 4th years that went...moderately well. In just a few minutes, he would be teaching the 1st and 2nd years, including his own team and he wasn't sure where to begin. He was giving the shorter version to the higher years as they would be around less and leaving soon in the case for the 4th years, however the lower years where around for a minimum of 3 years so he was expected to go into full detail about his country's history and lore. Meaning he had a lot to cover.

Much like in Dr. Oobleck's class, Naruto had placed a large map of the Elemental Nations behind him on the wall with all the separate counties and major cities marked. Minus the hidden villages of course. Along with that he had dotted around the room other such memorabilia, pictures of plants, sketches and paintings of what people thought mythical creatures might look like. He was even allowed to include some older versions of weapons currently in use such as the full set of samurai armour sat in the corner on a stand complete with a Katana and Wakizashi.

After a few minutes first sensed the presence of the students approaching, soon followed by their voices. Not long after he heard the door open and the students beginning to file in, though he still kept his eyes closed. This was their first test as his students. Patience. The higher years were more willing to wait for him to start their lesson and it was a good 10 minutes before they cracked. Now he wanted to see what the younger ones did.

And he was rather disappointed; it wasn't even 2 minutes before they started to get rowdy. There were those that weren't; his own team, once again bar Yang, waited quietly, though Ruby seemed to be struggling, and team PRWN did so as well including Weiss surprisingly. Though he suspected it was more to keep the 100% record than a real interest in the class.

The final straw was when a student, after being egged on by his classmates, threw a ball of paper towards him, with the intent of hitting him in the head. The whole class was promptly shut up when he caught it and threw it back at the perpetrator without even opening his eyes.

Sighing in resignation his opened his eyes and hopped off his desk, "Now that you've decided to settle down," He glared at the student picking himself off the floor after being stuck by his own paper ball, "We can begin." Naruto began still in his Jonin uniform, forgoing any formal attire. "My name, as most of you probably know, is Kitsune and over the course of the next 3-4 years I'm going to teach you about my homeland. And you are going to learn"

"And why would we do that?" One nondescript student asked.

"Because, quite frankly, the headmaster is telling you to. When he said that my class counted for 20% of your overall grade, he wasn't lying." He almost smiled at the groans he received, "I'm going to teach you about myth, legend, truth, tragedy, wars and conquests. Heroes and villains, the food we eat, the buildings we live in." He explained pausing when there was a knock on the door. "Enter" he said allowing the green haired professor to enter. "Dr. Oobleck? How can I help?" He questioned.

The professor pushed up his glasses with a smile, "Yes, I was curious if I could sit on in your lessons. As a scholar I am rather interested in the world as a whole and after conversing with a few of my students about your class I became rather curious." He asked rather quickly.

Naruto chuckled, "By all means Dr; I would be more than happy for you to sit in. There is a free seat in the front row next to team RUBY." He gestured. After his newest arrival zipped to his seat he continued, "Now as I was saying, Ozpin asked me to teach this class to help you better understand my people, just as I am here to better understand yours. All I ask of you is to come to this class with a willingness to learn and to respect my and my people's beliefs and way of life as I will yours." Naruto instructed garnering himself a few nods. Nodding himself, Naruto began the lesson properly, "Good, now it all starts with a collective of gods we call the Kotoamatsukami..."

* * *

"...and that is how we believe our world began, creating the Shinto religion." Naruto finished just in time for the bell to ring. "Thank you for your attention, your homework will be a 2 page essay on today's lesson using pages 15 – 22 in your textbooks for next lesson. I've also taken the liberty of adding some books to the library if you need extra help." He called over the commotion of the class packing up.

"Amazing, simply amazing!" Oobleck exclaimed as he walked over, "I can't help but marvel at how our two main religions differ. While ours pertains to a single omnipotent power, Oum. Yours on the other hand is a collection of gods, each having their own role in creating and governing the known world." He gushed speedily. "I must say young Kitsune your history is even more interesting than I thought. I hope you don't mind if I stick around do you and learn more?" He probed

Naruto chuckled, "I would be more than happy for your presence Dr. and believe me, we're only getting started, after all this is the first lesson of many." With a smile and a thankful handshake, Oobleck left. Allowing teams RUBY and PRWN to take his place in congratulating their friend on a good class.

"So now that's done what are we doing now? I mean we have an hour or two before the end of the day." Blake queried

"We could get a few hours training in. Team exercises sound good?" Ruby offered

"You guys go on, I'm afraid I've got paperwork to take care of." Naruto sighed

"Paperwork?" Pyrrha questioned

Naruto hummed and turned to his desk which was full of bits of paper and scrolls. "Yes, it seems even thousands of miles away it follows me." He explained mournfully.

To their surprise Weiss nodded in understanding, "I get that, I've been studying in preparation to take over the Schnee Dust Company and occasionally my Father makes me do a portion of the paperwork to build experience." She explained, "It was a nightmare at the best of times." She violently shivered, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Naruto in the first show of friendship between the two.

"Now off with you, I'd rather get started on this before it starts breeding more." Naruto shooed, turning round to an even bigger pile when they left. "FUCK!"

* * *

Naruto walked into one of the training rooms set aside for his taijutsu lessons a few minutes before it was about to begin. It was a modest room, about the same size as the classrooms, in the centre of the room to three rows of three mats creating a grid of nine. Along the walls were various punching bags, weights and other such instruments to build ones strength. In addition along the back wall, opposite the entrance, stood nine wooden puppets, much like the ones the Three Ryudoin Brothers used when they tried to take revenge on Might Guy.

Having changed out of his Jonin uniform and into something more appropriate for training he now wore; a loose light grey sleeveless kimono jacket over a white t-shirt, bandages that covered his hands and were bound up until the crook of his elbow and loose darker gray trousers that ended mid shin.

The sound of chatter alerted him to the fact that his new students were now arriving and Naruto turned to greet them, hiding his surprise at the fact there were nearly three dozen of them in total when he didn't even expect ten. Among them were team PRWN, minus the W, Ruby and Blake, as well as a few others that Naruto recognized from both his classes as a student and teacher.

"Good evening everyone!" He greeted with a respectful nod. "Before we begin with these lesson, how many of you have had experience in hand to hand?" He asked. Barely a fifth of those gathered raised their hands. _'_ _Oh boy...this is gonna take some work.'_ he thought with a inward sigh.

* * *

(End)

And that's it for this chapter. I know this are moving slowly, but we are just finishing the world building chapters and the next one with include Forever Fall Forest as well as the beginning of the Vytal festival set up.

Anyhow I hope you enjoyed both the fights and the lessons. I had rewrite both segments several times so hopefully you like the final outcome.

See you next time

-Red


	6. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon** **Talking"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto, or rather Kitsune as he was in uniform, gazed at the dead body of an 8 year old girl. She was missing half her body. He had seen so many similar sights lately that he couldn't even muster up the feelings to be angry anymore, only sadness and weariness.

The squelching of approaching footsteps drew his attention away from the body and to the approaching Iwa shinobi, his face was grim and the same weariness shone from his eyes that Naruto was sure was coming from his despite the mask.

"Anything?" Naruto whispered.

The Jonin shook his head, "All dead, we were too late." He reported solemnly.

Naruto sighed and nodded in resignation, "Alright, get what other Earth users we have, we may as well bury them."

The nameless Jonin nodded this time and turned and jogged off. His sandals squelching through the mixture of mud, blood, gore and body parts that now made up the street. His company of shinobi, along with a detachment of foot, had been sent to reinforce a village on the outskirts of **Fire Country** from the encroaching Remnant forces.

There was nothing to reinforce but bodies and ruins. The war itself had only been going on for 5 months, not counting the 3 months of first contact, and the casualty rate was high, ridiculously so. Tens of thousands had already died on all fronts and the number was rising quicker than they could replace them, forcing the Elemental Nations to resort to conscription to fill the gaps.

They could take pleasure in the fact however that they gave as much as they were given.

A shrill whistling was briefly followed by an explosion on the far side of the village, followed by another, and another, and another. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were under attack, and Naruto wasted no time in organising his troops into a recognisable defensive line as the first crisp white soldiers crested the horizon in the distance.

Then unexpectedly world turned white and a blistering heat ran up his right side as he felt himself be launched from the ground. The sound of an explosion only meters from his position ringing in his ears.

* * *

Naruto shot up in bed, a kunai in hand and sweat running down his face, taking controlled and measured breaths to control his panicked breathing. He slowly lowered his raised arm and relaxed the crushing grip on the kunai he usually kept under his pillow.

Letting out a low sigh, he listened to his pounding heartbeat begin to lower and his breathing return to its natural rhythm. Dragging a hand down his clammy face, rubbed his side that tingled in phantom pain, _2:38_ he read when he glanced at the clock and sighed again, barely an hour sleep. With final sigh, Naruto swung his legs off his bed and silently switched to his Jonin uniform, and walked to the window. Opening it he hopped onto the window and sat watching the stars and moon.

Night terrors were a common thing for a shinobi, there were things that they saw and did that would always haunt them, Naruto was no different. They of course knew this, the psychology department was a profitable business, the Yamanaka, although specialising in interrogation and espionage, were proof of this. Although many were shinobi in partnership with the Nara and Akimichi clan, there were those who went into psychiatry.

Naruto closed his eyes and let the cool air brush through his hair, the breeze soothing the still present tingle in his side. The feeling brought a frown to his face as the memory remained at the forefront of his mind.

The battle of **Jingye,** although fairly minor in the grand scheme of things, was still a terrible battle. The town consisted of just over 1500 civilians and a small guard of 500 militiamen. They were wiped out even before the battle, which was what his company of 150 shinobi and 2000 footmen came across.

Over 4 times their number attacked and although the battle was won, only 38 shinobi and 756 footmen remained of his command. He was commended for the battle, seeing as they killed a little over 5000 Atlas, but he didn't believe he deserved it.

Over 8000 men, women and children died because of a village he didn't know existed until he got there. And now he couldn't forget it.

Another glance at the clock revealed that it had only been 5 minutes since he awoke and gone down memory lane. With a grunt of frustration Naruto stood and without a second thought jump out the window, unaware of the pair of amber eyes watching.

* * *

Naruto meandered behind the main group as they walked through Forever Fall forest to get some special red sap for Professor Peach, for whatever reason. The memory of the battle had stuck with him, despite it nearly 6 hours since he'd had it.

The forest was admittedly a very beautiful place, the warm colours and just the trees in general reminded him of **Konoha** in autumn. It somewhat helped to lessen the feelings for home, but it could never beat the real thing.

"He's really quiet again." Ruby commented, with the others acknowledging in various ways. His continued quiet demeanour had once again drawn the attention of his teammates and PRWN who were conversing quietly slightly ahead of him.

"Do you think he's thinking of his home again?" Ren asked. Although not one to originally worry for the shinobi, over the course of the recent 2 months his presence had grown on team PRWN, thought Weiss still held out.

"No, this seems...different." Pyrrha shot down, referring to the faraway look present in his eyes.

"I think he's suffering from PTSD." Blake put in, glancing back to see if he heard her. "Last night, I was up late reading and without warning he shot up in bed with a kunai drawn. He was panting quite heavily and sweat practically ran down his face."

"PTSD?" Ruby asked, deciding not to question how Blake was able to see this without being caught by her partner.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder." Weiss clarified, "It's typically found in soldiers but regular civilians can get it if they experience a traumatic enough event." She explained. "That being said; how is it that he's got it? I mean isn't he only a year older than us?"

"Yes, but they begin their training at 6 over there. Most of them graduate and become full shinobi at 12 or 13." Blake explained, "He must have been only 15 when the fighting started." She continued, especially to the shock of Ruby.

"Barbarians, the lot of them." Weiss tutted

"And how do you know this, o wise one?" Yang questioned, sliding ungracefully into the conversation.

"Because I _asked_ him." She defended, "You know, you could learn a lot if you just talked to him Yang instead of half the time ignoring him, and the other slandering his entire existence." She argued causing Yang to snort.

Professor Goodwitch chose that time to speak up, halting Yang's comeback. "Yes students, while Forever Fall forest is very beautiful we are not here to sight see." She stopped and turned to her charges. "Professor Peach has asked that we each collect a jar of sap from the trees here for experiments, and it is my job to make sure that you don't die while doing it." The professor instructed, "Kitsune if you will?" She asked turning to the shinobi.

Naruto without saying a word pulled a scroll from his pouch and rolled it out along the ground. Placing his hand in the centre of the seal, or squiggles to the students, he channelled a bit of chakra and in a poof of smoke, a large pile of jars appeared.

"Thank you." Glynda acknowledged with a nod, "Each student will take one jar, and you will separate into your teams to collect the sap. After an hour we will all reconvene at this location to head back to the academy. Is that clear?" With that said all the students walked to the pile and grabbed a jar, soon walking into the forest.

* * *

"Well, this got boring quick." Weiss commented after refilling another jar of sap, no thanks to her teammate Nora.

"Speak for yourself, this stuff is delicious!" said girl exclaimed, the evidence of which was smeared across her face.

"Yes Nora, we know it's nice. But please, stop eating it, that's your 12th jar." Ren groaned as he also refilled another, only for it to be immediately drained.

"It is rather sweet." Pyrrha admitted, haven fallen to the pressure from Nora to try some.

"Hm, tastes kinda like Dango." Naruto said after sipping from his own jar.

"Dango, what's that?" Ruby asked curiously

"It's a sweet dumpling. It's rather nice, although not compared to ramen."

The conversation was halted when team CDRL, minus their leader, ran through the clearing they were in screaming about a giant Ursa.

Yang stepped in front of Russel and grabbed him by the collar, "What?! Where?" She questioned,

Russel pointed behind him, "Back there! He's got Cardin!" He panicked. Yang let him go and the group watching him run after the remnants of his team.

"Yang, Blake, go get the professor!" Ruby ordered, jumping into action

"Nora, Ren. Go with them, there might be more around." Pyrrha added. As those four moved to do as they bid, the rest drew weapons and ran in the direction that team CRDL came from.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and thankfully Cardin was unharmed. He was however, disarmed and slowly being backed into a corner by the admittedly, rather large grimm.

As the others rushed to engage the beast, Naruto stayed back, something didn't seem right. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and a semblance of chakra was hovering over the clearing consistent with an area effect genjutsu, which should be impossible considering he was the only shinobi in Remnant.

Well, that he knew of.

So deciding to act on his 6th sense he acted. With a blur of movement Naruto appeared before the group and the Ursa just as it was rearing back to attack. The others could only watch in shock as the grimm swiped at their teammate. What they weren't expecting however was the attack to just phase through the man.

Naruto's face set itself in a grim look as he flared his chakra, causing the grimm before them to shatter like glass. "Genjutsu are the mark of a shinobi. Show yourself!" he commanded

The others were confused as to what was being said so they were promptly floored when figures appeared at the other end of the clearing, three men and a single women; all wearing attire similar to that of their friend.

Naruto glanced at their heads and grimaced when he noted the cross through their headbands. Two clouds, a rock and a leaf. He recognised them of course, ANBU members were required to memorize the bingo book, and three were simple C-rank missing-nin, the fourth, the Leaf Shinobi, being a low B-rank. But it wasn't them he was concerned about; he was more worried about how they got here and if there were more.

"Are they friends of yours?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"No." He said simply. "This is going to get messy fast, you should get out of here and I can't protect you and fight them at the same time."

"What makes you think we need protecting?" Weiss said arrogantly, stepping next to Naruto with her rapier ready.

"I admire your courage Schnee, but this isn't your average grimm. These are minds and bodies, built and trained for fighting and killing people like you. So unless you're willing to do the same, _back off._ " Naruto stressed.

"K-Kill?" Ruby stammered, her weapon now trembling in her hands as the opposing kunoichi locked eyes with her.

Naruto noticed this, "Your opponent is me. The children have no place in this fight." He said, stepping forward and palming a kunai. Lamenting the fact he didn't consider bringing either his tanto or ninjato.

"We were their age when we started killing, what makes them so different?" One of them asked

"That is our way, not theirs. They are still innocent in the horrors of war and death. We are not in the Elemental Nations anymore."

"No, I suppose we aren't." He chuckled.

Without warning an overwhelming pressure filled the clearing, bringing the students to their knees and made it hard to breathe as they struggle to stay conscious. After what must have been an eternity the pressure was gently lifted and a calming aura filled its place. They realised the reason why as when they glanced up, Kitsune was projecting a golden aura around his body.

"Don't worry, as long as I am here you will not come to harm." He soothed with an eye smile. He didn't for long however as the opposing shinobi suddenly sprung into action. "Go now!" Naruto yelled as the four missing-nin ran forward, he himself moving to meet them.

They didn't need more encouragement this time as they turned and sprinted back in the direction they came from, Ruby and Pyrrha each grabbing one of Cardin's arms and hauling him to his feet. They didn't look back as the sounds of fighting began, knowing what they would witness if they had.

It didn't take long for them to run into the rest of the group, Professor Goodwitch leading the charge. "What's happened? Where's Kitsune?" She questioned sternly.

"Professor there was no Ursa." Pyrrha began to explain, "It was some sort of illusion."

"Illusion? What do you mean?"

"When the grimm went to attack Kitsune it just phased through his body and then shattered like glass." Ruby continued. "Then Kitsune yelled and four other ninja appeared. However they were different."

"Different?" The professor probed

"Their headbands, you know the one the barbarian wears? Well they were different and they had a cross through them." Weiss picked up.

Glynda frowned; while she wanted to see the shinobi and assess the situation for herself she knew what her first priority was. "And what is Kitsune doing now?"

"He told us to run while he fought them. However we don't know how well he is doing, we didn't want to look back." Ruby said, worry for her partner evident in her voice.

Their attention was drawn when a loud yell punctured through the forest shortly followed by a ground shaking explosion. This only strengthened Glynda's choice, "My first priority is your safety, I know for a fact that Kitsune can take care of himself."

"How?" Blake asked

"He's a Jonin. One of the most skilled shinobi a hidden village posses, however once securing your safety I will return to see if he needs my aid."

They accepted that and without further protest they turned and retreated back to the bullheads that took them there in the first place.

* * *

Arriving back in due time, and after making sure everyone was present and that team CRDL was unharmed, she turned and re-boarded the bullhead making sure to tell them that they had the rest of the day off, and for RBY and PRWN to write a report about the event for Ozpin.

Seeing as they had members of both teams need to write a report they agreed to do so together and filed into team RUBY's dorm, having more space thanks to the bunk beds. The reports were finished quickly and the two teams spent the better part of twenty minutes just talking, no one really wanting to continue on with the topic of the enemy shinobi.

As luck would have it however they really didn't have a choice in the matter and the sound of the door being unlocked cut of the chatter in the room, moments later Kitsune strode into the room with a slightly blackened vest and jumpsuit on his right side. Without even bothering to acknowledge the two teams he walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed his sword harness and picked an apparently random scroll and set the harness on his desk rather than returning it. He walked into the bathroom and returned a minute later with a new jumpsuit and vest. Still yet to acknowledge his audience, we went to his bed and kneeled down to pull a medium sized rectangular wooden box out from underneath his bed and set it down by his harness. Opening it he fished out another scroll and set it aside before closing the box and slipping it back under his bed. He rolled the scroll out across the table and set his palm in the centre; applying a sliver of chakra he removed his hand from the cloud of smoke revealing a small stack of cream and grey boxes, the cream ones were about the length and width of his forearm and about as thick, the grey ones were smaller and squarer having more height than length or width. Kanji was written on both, big and bold, and although they couldn't read it they understood they were telling the owner what was inside. Naruto selected a box of each colour and placed them away from the pile, resealing up the rest up after he had done so, unceremoniously chucking the scroll on the bed afterwards.

Naruto unstrapped his shuriken pouch from his leg and opened the grey box first, letting the onlookers see it was backed to the brim with shuriken. Naruto all but upended the box into the pouch and discarded it a moment later; replacing the shuriken pouch for his larger kunai one at the waist his and did the same, this time with the cream box, then putting it back on.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Ruby spoke up. "What are you doing?" She asked is a meek voice so unlike her.

"I am preparing to go back into the forest." He answered simply as he drew his sword and inspected its sharpness.

"You mean the shinobi from before are still out there?" Pyrrha questioned nervously, the effect of the Killing Intent also still fresh in her mind.

"No, I dealt with those ones. I need to make sure that there aren't any more around."

"By dealt do you mean _killed_?" Yang snarled, taking the opportunity to confront her teammate.

"Killed?" Ruby squeaked, looking between her sister and her partner.

Naruto paused in his inspection of his tanto, "What do you want Miss Xiao Long?"

"The truth. Did you or did you not kill those people?" She pressed

Naruto re-sheathed his blade and span sharply to face the group, "Yes, I did. Just as I've killed many before them, and just as sure that there will be many more after them. What are you trying to accomplish here?" He stated. Just like his eyes, his voice was void of any emotion. It was pure untarnished fact.

The others gasped in shock and recoiled away from him, the betrayed look in Ruby's eyes pulled on his strings before he rather brutally stamped it out. "I want them to see, see the kind of person that the headmaster let into Beacon." Yang hissed

"What are you saying Yang? That he's some kind of monster?" Blake asked, trying to come to her teammates defence.

"YES!" She yelled, "Did you not watch the news? Read the stories from injured soldiers and those that came back alive?! Those people are monsters, they kill because they can. Hell I bet that he killed a few Atlesian explorers himself." Yang argued

"I agree with Yang on this." Weiss joined in, "My family was at the forefront of the fight with the barbarians, we even sponsored the original expedition. My father told me that they tried to negotiate with the savages but they were killed in cold blood."

Yang gestured to Weiss, "See? Now do you understand the kind of person we're living with? Do you know how much the four kingdoms lost because of their warmongering?!" Yang tried to explain.

Pyrrha had been quiet the whole argument, silently watching her friend. Despite what was being said about him, he said nothing in his defence and only observed his fellow blond. However something seemed to snap when the buxom blond finished her last sentence. A pressure filled the room and suddenly it was hard to breath, not dissimilar to the forest but this was more restrained, yet refined. The team's heads suddenly snapped to their friend, his once blue eyes glowed red with barely restrained fury and the mirage of a giant nine-tailed appeared behind him, roaring out silently but with the same intensity that Kitsune looked at Yang.

It was only there for a split second however and they almost didn't realise that they saw it before it was gone again. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again and although they weren't the same deep blue eyes Pyrrha had silently come to like, they were instead a dark purple but still a vast improvement on the vivid red ones. "We lost this, we lost that." Naruto began quietly, and the group immediately agreed that they would have preferred him shouting. "Did anyone, _EVER_ , think about what we lost?" The silence was the answer. "You call us monsters?! Men, women, children, the elderly. It didn't matter to you, we reacted to what had already happened and yet you pinned the blame on us because you didn't want to seem like the bad people. So when we kicked you sorry asses off our home, you went and cried to mommy telling her that some big bad kids were bullying you! AND YOU BOUGHT IT!" Naruto finally yelled. "Your arrogance stagers me, it really does, do you know. In one single battle 8000 people died." He stated to the shocked faces of his current teammates. "A quarter of them were CIVILIANS!" He yelled. "You don't understand how much we lost, how much _I_ lost, what I did and witnessed! And all because of one family's FUCKING GREED!"He finished with a yell of frustration.

"What do yo-" Weiss cut herself off when Kitsune turned his gaze to her, she suddenly realized she much preferred it on Yang.

Naruto turned back to Yang, who was all but a shivering mess. "Have I made myself perfectly clear? _Never_ make judgements based on only one side's story. Make sure you have all the facts before making an opinion. Make you look less like a judgmental child, naive to the real world." Naruto released the pressure and turned around, putting on his harness as he strode to the door. The group, who had just begun to relax again suddenly tensed up as the pressure returned only weaker. "One last thing." Naruto began with his hand on the door knob, he didn't even turn to face them. "If you speak again about me like that behind my back..." He trailed off as the KI spiked momentarily before receding completely. Without looking back at the mess he left he opened the door and walked out. The door slamming hard enough it shook the room somewhat.

The silence he left was deafening.

* * *

Naruto sat watching the sun set from one of the roofs of Beacon, it had been a few hours since his argument with Yang and slightly Weiss, and he had yet to calm down from it. Their sheer arrogance and blindness to the world around them bewildered him; they would never understand what he had lost in the war. The things he had to commit in the name of his village and the nation as a whole, the atrocities that he saw. Naruto grit his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories that began to flood into his mind. Sighing again, he opened his eyes. "Y'know, I came decided to sit on a roof without a staircase leading to it for a reason." He spoke irritably.

"I am aware, but after hearing the happenings on the field trip I decided to hear it from the source." Ozpin spoke up from behind him, his voice shortly followed by a sip of most likely coffee.

"I told Professor Goodwitch that I dealt with the issue. What part of that did she not understand?"

"Yes, she said as much. I take it they were dealt with in the standard shinobi fashion?"

"You'd be correct."

"Glynda also said you went to survey the forest for anymore."

"There were none. They were the only five."

"You don't sound convinced?"

"Just because they weren't in Forever Fall forest doesn't mean there aren't more around Vale as a whole. With your leave I wish to make a thorough search into the surrounding area."

"It's the beginning of the week, you still have classes to attend and teach."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. With shinobi it's better to deal with them sooner rather than later."

"Hmmm, very well. However I want you back at the beginning of the weekend, regardless of your findings."

"Fine." Naruto relented.

They were quiet for a few minutes, with only the sound of Ozpin sipping coffee to fill the gap. "I take it you heard the news?" The headmaster started.

"What? That the council allowed us to partake in the Vytal festival?" Naruto gestured to a scroll that sat beside him. "Yeah, I just got the news. We'll use the later singles rounds for our own chunin exams. I probably won't be able to compete?"

"No, I'm afraid not. A replacement will be found so the rest of your team can still compete." Ozpin explained, not even bothering to wonder where the scroll came from.

"Eh, I don't really like tournaments anyway. The last one ended in our village being invaded by a S-class missing-nin. A lot of people died that day, including our village leader, my adoptive grandfather."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, I'm over it by now." Naruto shrugged off. The look in his eyes said otherwise.

There were quiet for a moment longer.

"I heard about your argument with your teammate." Ozpin pressed.

"Heard? I'm pretty sure half the dorms heard." Naruto replied dryly.

"What changed? Until now you haven't cared for the students' opinions."

"Even shinobi have limited patience. I just reached mine." Naruto sighed and offered a cigarette to Ozpin, who refused, before lighting his own. "When I don't return for a few days Ruby might ask after me, she might inevitably bring the others. I want you to tell them the truth." Naruto requested, standing up and stretching.

"Oh? And why is that. Besides what make you think I know what really happened?" Ozpin questioned with a mocking tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "I may be young Headmaster, but don't play me for a fool."

Ozpin scoffed slightly into his coffee mug, "If I played you for a fool we wouldn't be having this conversation." He took a sip. "Very well, if they _all_ come and inquire about the war, I shall tell them. But first answer a question of mine?"

"Shoot."

"Who are you?"

Naruto smiled slightly underneath his mask. "I've already given you my name. You're a resourceful man, I'm sure you can figure it out." He turned around in time to witness the sun finally set and encompass Beacon in the shadow of the now rapidly darkening sky. "Well, it's time I was off. One last thing, do you happen to know where I find an information broker?"

"Try Juniors Club in downtown Vale. But you didn't hear that from me." Ozpin offered as he started walking off the roof.

Naruto watched him go for a moment before taking the finished cigarette out of his mouth and incinerating the remains with a small application of fire chakra. Naruto turned and without a whisper vanished from the spot.

* * *

The sound of cracking glass echoed throughout the now quiet club. There was no music or talking, not eating or drinking either. _'Such a waste of life'_ Naruto thought as he stepped over another red clad henchman, the blood stains being hidden by the pigment of his suit. It was Friday evening, the final day of his search and thankfully he had found none other, or even evidence to suggest, shinobi missing-nin in or around Vale. So as a final trick to make sure, he decided to follow Ozpin's recommendation for information at Junior's. It didn't end well.

Naruto continued over to the bar the newly identified Junior lay on the floor groaning in a rather pitiful state, bending down he tightly grabbed the man by the throat and chucked him at the bar. Junior managed to catch himself before his flipped over but without warning his head was slammed into the glass, cracking the previously untarnished surface. "Junior, Junior, Junior." Naruto began, "All you had to do was give me the information I wanted and I would have left peacefully. Now, well now you've gone made me kill every single person in this club." Naruto mocked. "Now, are you going to give me the information I seek, or are you going to give yourself an _incredibly_ painful death?"

"Fuck you!" Junior managed to spit with his face pressed against the glass.

Naruto sighed dramatically and kicked Junior's knee causing it to instantly snap and Junior to yell in pain. "See how it feels without your aura hm? I will break every single bone in your body unless you tell me. And if I run out of bones to break, I'll just start cutting things off." Naruto threatened.

Junior growled but ultimately relented after a few more broken bones, "Alright! Alright." He surrendered after having each of his fingers broken individually. "There's a hard drive in my office with a list of safe houses and Warehouses in Vale where I keep the solid copies of information I've collected. Just please, let me go." He whimpered.

"See? Was that so hard?" Naruto questioned before breaking the man's neck. There could be no witnesses after all.

Half an hour later Naruto stood atop a building across from the burnt out remains of Juniors Club clutching at the memory stick containing co-ordinance for buildings across Vale. Although it was necessary but he couldn't help but lament at the fact he had killed a lot of people tonight. Of course he had done so before, and would most certainly do so again but he would always ponder four questions after killing someone. Did they have a life? Did they have a family? Would someone miss them? What were their dreams? And it crushed him. He had never liked killing, but you can't get through the career of being a shinobi without taking lives. It was like being a chef and not cooking any food.

There were befits however. With Junior gone, there would be a power vacuum. With the information stored it provided the perfect opportunity for him to slip into Remnants underworld, combined with the skills he learned from his Godfather he could create a spy network in Remnant for the sole benefit of the Elemental Nations. It would give them an unseen edge in case the worst occurred.

Just how they liked it.

* * *

(End)

Well I lied, I said that this chapter would contain the beginning of the Vytal festival. Well it didn't that was moved to the next one. The entire previous segment was kinda improvised but I like it anyhow.

But it brings up an important question. Chapter length. Are you happy with the roughly 5k current length or would you like me to stretch to around 10k, be aware that it would take longer for chapters to come out. It's up to you.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one.

-Red


	7. A New Enemy?

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Ruby looked sadly out the window, not listening to whatever Nora was rambling about this time. It was Friday evening and her partner had yet to return from his little search and she was beginning to worry for him. Things really hadn't been the same since he'd snapped and promptly left, the fact that there was more to the whole war than what was previously said was rather daunting. Yang herself had been rather quiet for her personality and Weiss was even…Weissier, barely speaking about anything other than their studies and being more stuck up and bossy than they previously thought possible. The rest had been rather contemplative. Except for Nora. Never Nora.

Herself, Pyrrha and Blake had been determined to find out what really happened but so far there was nothing. Not in the books or media. And when they asked anybody they got the same response they already knew. The shinobi started the war and were nothing more than a bunch of uncultured murdering barbarians, which wasn't helping their case. But they weren't entirely sure they wanted to find out the truth.

To Ruby all life was sacred and after Kitsune had openly declared that he had killed people and would continue to do so, her image of him had cracked slightly, and although she didn't want to she couldn't help but look at him differently. She had never realised just how sheltered she'd been because of her age, when the war broke out she had just turned 12 so she wasn't even told about what was happening until her uncle came home injured from the fighting. She had overheard her father one night talking with him complaining about some 'Oz' and how it was his fault her uncle was injured. Apparently he was never meant to be there and had no part in the war but was sent anyway. After that Yang was rather bitter about the war and her father refused to talk about it all. After the argument both Blake and Pyrrha had sat her down and told her about what happened so she was up to speed, and why both Yang and Weiss were so hostile to her partner. Suffice to say she was horrified and angry that her sister and father had kept it all from her.

She glanced back at the rest of the group as they all laughed and cheered at Nora balancing a stack books on her head. They had gone to the library to study after classes had ended but it seemed all but Weiss had gotten bored and look for other things to grab their attention. With a small giggle she went to join them.

* * *

Naruto skirted around the majority of the school campus and headed directly for Ozpin's office, forgoing the stairs or lift he ran directly up the side of the building and slipped in though his window. He found the office empty but a fresh jug of coffee on the side table. Evidently he was expected and he helped himself to a cup to pass the time.

Getting curious Naruto walked over to the desk where the computer was on, and saw it was a wiki page about the Uzumaki clan that had been set up with help from the history books, there was nothing interesting on it, or that he didn't already know, but it helped identify that Ozpin was looking into his identity.

"Find anything?" A voice asked from the direction of the elevator.

Naruto wasn't surprised, he had sensed him arrive. "Thankfully, no. That however doesn't mean that more won't come and others in the rest of the kingdoms." He stood and relinquished the seat to the headmaster. "Did you?"

"Nothing that would help. But I must say your family history is rather interesting, it's a shame that the village was destroyed."

Naruto shrugged, "The price of being powerful. Everyone else is scared shitless of you."

"Quite." Ozpin quipped.

"Well I only came to inform you I was back and there was no evidence to suggest that there were more missing-nin."

Ozpin nodded, "That's good. Was Junior any help?"

"A little, he promised to keep an ear out for any mentions of other shinobi in the area."

"So you didn't have anything to do with the fire?"

"There was a fire!?" He lied smoothly

"Yes, apparently there were no survivors."

Naruto frowned, "That's a shame, some of them were good people. Alcohol was shit though."

Ozpin looked at him for a while longer before nodding. Naruto took that as a dismissal and turned to the window once more. Just before he reached it however, paused and looked back at Ozpin.

"I don't suppose that the guys have come to you yet?" he asked. Ozpin shook his head causing Naruto to frown. "Shame." Was all he said before turning and hopping out the window.

* * *

Naruto waited until after midnight before returning to the dorms, deciding to avoid any confrontation with his teammate until at least the morning. Though he supposed since it was the weekend anyway he could avoid them until Monday, but it was best to get it over and done with.

Naruto slipped through the door with nary a whisper, forgoing having to attempt to open the window from the outside. He paused a moment to see if anyone heard him but all he got was the sleeping breaths of his teammates. After confirming they were really asleep, Blake in particular, Naruto set about changing out of his gear and into some comfortable sleepwear. It didn't take long and Naruto quickly ducked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, coming out to a droopy eyed Ruby who'd heard his apparently not so quiet ruckus.

"K-Kitsune?" She asked mid yawn.

Naruto sighed, having wanted to avoid any confrontations until he had a good night sleep. Sleeping in the wilderness is never fun. "What are you doing up Ruby? It's late." He said softly, gently redirecting her towards their bunk.

"I heard something, hoped it was you..." Ruby mumbled still not fully awake.

"Well it's me so you don't stay up anymore." He said while helping her climb back up to her own bed.

"I was worried about you, were gone nearly a week." She mumbled

Naruto smiled softly, not that she would see it. "Well you don't have to worry anymore, I'm back." He gently stroked her head, coxing her back in the dreamland. She went without trouble leaving himself to go to bed, mid-way through pulling back the covers he paused, "That means you too Blake." He spoke; apparently her faunus hearing was more sensitive than he thought. Although he didn't get a reply he heard a small rustling on the other side of the room and gathered that she had heeded his advice. Sleep took him quickly.

* * *

The night passed without any unwanted memories, and the morning arrived swiftly. As usual he awoke at five sharp fully refreshed; no small thanks to being a jinchuriki. Ah, the perks of a cursed life. He showered and dressed back into his shinobi uniform, being the weekend they could wear what they liked and the Jonin outfit being his most comfortable outside his ANBU gear. Most shinobi in fact preferred being in uniform than casual due to being in it so often.

After cleaning himself up, Naruto set to work on the pile of paperwork he left during the week, and by the size of the stack it would likely take the better part of the day, clones or not. Alongside that, he had a small army of clones scatter across Vale and begin to infiltrate the other kingdoms to kickstart the spy network. The clones left in Vale would in all likelihood be reporting in soon and so he had to work on that as well. He wasn't leaving the dorms today.

It was nearing nine when the first tells of someone waking up drifted to his ears. He didn't need to look back to know it was Blake, she was always the first to wake up. The two sisters would usually sleep until noon before even the thought of stirring came into their minds. His thoughts were spot on as Blake soon walked behind him towards the bathroom, grumbling a morning greeting as she passed.

She emerged a while later fully dressed and awake, "Good morning. Have you eaten?" She asked heading to the door.

"Not yet. Been too occupied with the paperwork that's built up." He answered, stamping and signing another mission report to say he read it and approved it for mission archiving.

"Well I'm heading to the cafeteria, do you want anything?" She asked again as she grabbed her scroll.

This time he turned to her, "Just some toast and coffee if you don't mind." He replied. Blake nodded and left, leaving him alone with his mortal enemy once more. She was back quickly however, with two mugs in one hand, and two plates balanced on the other. Naruto rescued her from her burden, thanking her for going through the trouble of getting him breakfast, but she waved him off.

Eating and the rustling of papers filled the room. Blake with her books and Naruto skimming over a requisition order for better coffee in the ANBU headquarters break room, which he was rather tempted to approve because he knew from experience it tasted worse than muddy water. There was a small commotion in the room opposite them, presumably PRWN waking up, all but Nora being fairly early risers. She like Ruby and Yang would likely sleep til noon.

He was however surprised when a knock came at the door, Blake bid them to enter and he heard the door open. He didn't turn around, preferring to continue his focus on his work, but he half listened and half ignored Pyrrha and Blake conversing behind him.

"Kitsune...I see that you have returned." He heard Pyrrha finally say behind him.

"That I have." He answered without turning around.

"Was your trip...fruitful?" She hesitated.

"Fruitful as in I found more or that I didn't?"

"Er, the second?"

"Then yes my trip was fruitful."

"That's good." Although he still had his back to her, he still heard the relief in her voice. "Anyway, I just came to get Blake, if you are feeling up to it, would you like to spar later?" She asked

This time Naruto did turn and look at her. He looked at her critically, trying to determine whether she was being sincere, or trying to make up for what happened a week ago. After a moment he sighed, "It will depend on how much work I can get done today, I've missed a week of paperwork and need to catch up before it piles up even further than it already has. If I make good headway by dinner, I'll take you up on your offer." Naruto caught the glimpse of a bright smile before he turned back-round and returned to work. He heard the two shuffle back out before he was encompassed in silence once more, left alone to figure out if the coffee was worth it or not.

It was quiet for a few more hours before Pyrrha and Blake returned talking quietly between them in the hall, quiet enough that even his keen hearing couldn't pick up the words between, whether he wanted to or not. Pyrrha bid Blake goodbye and heard a door open and close indicating she returned to her own room before theirs opened and Blake strode in. She acknowledged him with a nod before walking to Ruby's bed and shaking her awake, after making sure that she was conscious enough not to fall back asleep she walked over to her partners bed and to his surprise, unceremoniously shoved Yang from her bed in a very un-'Blakey' manner.

"What are you up to?" He asked, watching in slight amusement as a groaning Yang rubbed her forehead.

"Some contestants from the other 3 academies are arriving today for the Vytal festival, Weiss being who she is wanted to 'go scout out the competition'. But since she didn't want to go alone she invited her team however Nora said that she and Ren already had plans, but Pyrrha admitted she didn't want to go alone with Weiss so she invited Ruby who invited Yang who in her infinite wisdom decided to drag me along as well." Blake deadpanned to him.

Naruto chuckled slightly and returned to his work, he wasn't at it for long as a few moments later loud squeal erupted from behind him; he caught a glint of red from rose petals before a rocket impact his side and he was launch from his seat and to the floor.

"KITSUNE!" Ruby yelled, coiling her entire body round his own, "I thought last night was a dream, BUT NO! You're here like really here! I missed you so much!" She squealed, tightening the already deathly embrace.

Naruto chuckled again, a rubbed he head. "It's nice to see you too, but can you let go I need to get back to work. Besides you have somewhere to be. Please?" He asked, trying in desperation to untangle the young girl from his body.

Said girl shook her head stubbornly and buried her face into his flak jacket. "I was worried, I've heard the stories about the things shinobi do and you fought 4 alone." Although muffled, Naruto could still make out what she said.

Naruto sighed and pat Ruby's head, "Do you realise that all the things you've heard are true right? And you must know that I've done them too?"

Ruby shook her head again, "No, you're not like that, you're too kind."

Naruto sighed again and applied more strength in his attempts to get his freedom and succeeded this time. He sat her in the chair he had previously and kneeled in front of her. She refused meet his gaze. "Ruby look at me." She didn't. He smiled sadly and gently cupped her cheek, turning it to face him. Her eyes her tearful and sad, it almost broke his heart to see her like this but he had long since hardened himself to such things. "Ruby, as much as I appreciate that you think that I am a good person, I'm not. Not in the slightest. I've done some truly horrible things that I will never mention to save your innocent mind, but they will _always_ stay with me. While you kill grimm for a living, I kill people. And I've kill far more people than I wish to say because if that number ever reached the light of day you'd hate me and wished that you'd never met me." It was the truth, due to a particular technique and condition he possessed, he was sent on incredibly high rank missions. Entire armies had disappeared when he entered a battlefield.

Ruby shook her head stubbornly again, "No! You're my friend, my _first_ friend in Beacon and I don't believe it!"

"Well you should, because it's true. Killing people is just as much a part of my culture as killing grimm is yours. While you have been fighting the grimm for millennia, we have been fighting and killing each other for just as long. I am just as much a part of it as the rest of them." He explained solemnly.

"But why? Nobody should have to die, or at least be given a second chance!" She protested, wrenching her head out of Naruto's hand and looking away again.

"Trust on this Ruby, I don't like killing. Abhor it in fact. In my people, I'm what we call a sage. I'm about to harness the power of nature itself by channelling it through my body. By killing I'm going against nature and my own core beliefs every time I do."

Ruby looked back at him, confused this time. "Then why do you do it? I don't understand."

It was Naruto's turn to look away this time, down sorrowfully at his feet. He looked back up and Ruby flinched at the extensive sadness that her partner portrayed in his eyes. "Because there are some people in this world that truly deserve to die. There are people out there that simply want to watch the world burn, or gain power, no matter how many bodies they have to climb in order to get it. Friends that you've been through thick and thin could turn their back on you for a glimpse of power, and then they stab you in the back the second you turn around. Those people deserve to die, because there aren't always such things as second chances." He finished with a whisper.

"Who was it?"

Naruto glanced off to the side to look at Blake, only know realizing that he had an audience. It seemed that PRWN had decided to walk in during his explanation to Ruby. Naruto sighed heavily and looked back at his feet. He seemed to have an inner fight judge by the miniature facial expressions he wore before standing up and walking to his bed. "His name was Sasuke Uchiha, we were assigned to the same Genin squad when we graduated from the academy. We were rivals, always trying to outdo the other. But we were brothers in all but blood. Despite our short tenure as Genin, our squad had been through a lot but it had only made us closer. For the longest time, I considered us best friends, and I think he did to." Naruto started, and to the surprise of the rooms occupants began stripping himself of his flak jacket. "But during that year's Chunin exams, an S-rank missing-nin called Orochimaru attacked us and marked him with a seal, promising him power if he joined him."

"And he did." Pyrrha interrupted.

Naruto nodded, "During the final stage of the Chunin exams Orochimaru attack our village, killing our leader in the process along with a great many good shinobi. A month later Sasuke abandoned the village seeking the power that Orochimaru promised. Due to a lack of shinobi I was put on a squad of my fellow classmates, one who was a newly minted Chunin himself, and was told to recapture him. We failed." The group was listening intently now. "One by one my teammates had to be left behind so that the rest may continue in the hopes that we could catch up and apprehend Sasuke. Alone I managed to catch up to him at the **Valley of the End**. We fought for over an hour before either of us began to tire, and nearly another before we were standing on our last legs. We silently agreed to one final attack, one final chance to see whose resolve was greater. I hesitated, and I paid for it." Naruto let the top of his jumpsuit slip from his shoulders revealing an assortment of scars criss-crossing his body. Having scars in itself was a rare thing for a hunter or huntress as their aura healed the wound before it could do so, so they were rightly shocked at the amount their friend's body possessed. But that wasn't what caught their eye. It was a large patch of white skin on the left side of his chest, likely missing his heart by mere inches. It was the easily the size of a fist, and had white 'veins' arcing off of it, reminiscent of lightening. "He planted his fist through my chest without any remorse, while I hesitated and intentionally missed to avoid killing him."

"How..." Ruby's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, unable to finish the sentence.

"How did I survive?" Ruby nodded absentmindedly, "I didn't. My heart had to be restarted three times on the way back to the hospital where I spent over a month in intensive care." It was really a week, with the combination of Kyuubi and his Uzumaki genes he healed quickly, but considering most injuries healed within minutes or hours it was a large step up anyhow. "Because of my hesitation I almost died."

"What did you do?" Ren asked.

Naruto redressed himself, "3 years later, he and Orochimaru launch another attack on the village, killing more people and destroyed a lot of the village in the process. Because of Orochimaru's hatred for **Konoha** he managed to convince him to attack the village for a second time in a gig to kill me once and for all. They failed and I killed him. But not before thousands more died, including my own fiancé." That shocked the group. He had been engaged?! He looked at them individually, "Do you understand why I do it now? Because I couldn't kill somebody, other people suffered from my mistake." The others nodded quietly. "Good, you all have somewhere to be and I need to get work done so leave me alone."

* * *

Naruto sat atop the roofs of Beacon once again, a cigarette in his mouth and the breeze in his hair. He had finally finished the bulk of his paperwork before a messenger toad dumped another load on top, but happy with the progress he had made so he had decided to take a break seeing as the others hadn't returned yet. It was dusk so he simply sat watching the sun set and the darkening sky without any worries to trouble him at the time. It was rather refreshing actually. They didn't have time to relax like this during the war, their spare time devoted to either sleeping or eating in preparation of the next battle or mission. He mostly spent his training, honing his skill with seals or new techniques, so it was a nice change from a war torn country.

He was up there for over an hour, the two teams had long ago returned from their outing but they had been arguing so he had stayed out of it. By now the sun had set so it was just him at the stars, not that he minded. What made him curious however was a clearly distressed Blake running across the courtyard, flicking the remains of his new cigarette away he stood and jumped off the roof. He may as well investigate.

* * *

Blake looked at the ribbon in her hands with no small amount of sadness. They had finally found out, after months of keeping it a secret all it took was one slip of the tongue and her secret was out. All thanks to one ignorant brat.

"So they finally found out?" Someone drawled behind her.

Blake snapped around with a hand raised towards _Gambol Shroud_. She relaxed however when she noticed it was only her teammate standing lazily with his hands in his pockets. She clutched her ribbon to her chest, "You-you knew?"

Naruto raised his hands and began listing off on his fingers, "You love any type of fish just as much as Ruby likes cookies and I ramen, you have a strange fascination with shiny things, you hate vacuum cleaners, you can see in the dark and have extremely acute hearing." He shoved his hands back in his pockets, "Besides, your bow twitches every now and then. Especially when you're annoyed."

She had the decency to blush slightly, "So you don't care?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why should I? There are plenty of clans in the Elemental Nations with animal traits. Most prominent being the Inuzuka clan in **Konoha** who share traits with their dog companions such as better smell and hearing." He explained

Blake's eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Accepting me."

Naruto smiled underneath his mask. "Don't think about it. You're my teammate, and I'll go far as to say friend." He joined her looking up at the monument before them, "So what happened?"

* * *

Naruto and Blake sat in a cafe in downtown Vale sipping tea. It had been nearly two days since that night and it was coming to the end of the weekend. Blake was extremely quiet over the duration of her 'banishment', and Naruto left her too it, letting her come around in her own time. He was of course out of uniform at the moment, choose to wear simple clothes and a scarf to cover his face in the hopes he wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb.

"Kitsune, what have you heard about the White Fang?" Blake began.

He looked at her curiously, "It's been nearly two days and apart from a few passing words and strange looks, and that's what you come out with?" He asked incredulously. Blake glared at him, "Fine fine. Honestly not much, I know that they're a 'terrorist' group aimed at bringing equality to Faunus but that's about it." Naruto admitted with a sip of tea. Which actually wasn't bad when compared to stuff in the EN, he had always preferred tea over coffee but he couldn't get the same caffeine kick that he did.

Blake nodded, "I was once a part of the White Fang." Blake admitted, pausing to see if there was any surprised outburst. There wasn't, only the calm calculating shinobi sipping tea in front of her. "You could say I was born into it. Back then things were different, from the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of unity between the Humans and the Faunus. Despite being promised with equality we were subjected with discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people." Blake continued "And I was there. I was at the front of every rally, every boycott and I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then 5 years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took its place, someone with new ideals and method of thinking. Soon our peaceful protests were replaced with organised attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labour. And the worst part? The worst part was that it was working, we were being treated as equals. But not out of respect, but fear." Blake set her cup down. "So I left, I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. I decided to use them for good and decided to work towards becoming a huntress. And here we are, a criminal hiding in plain sight with the aid of a small black bow." To emphasize her point it wiggled. Blake looked into his eyes in an attempt to attain a clue at his response, they held sadness and pity and understanding? She blinked and it was gone.

"I take it you bolted before telling this to the others?" Naruto asked with an inquisitive gaze that bore right through Blake's own amber eyes. She immediately crumbled and looked away with a frown. Naruto sighed and put down his empty teacup. He pushed back his chair and stood, chucking some Lein on the table to pay as he did so. "Come on, we've been here too long."

Blake followed him out and they walked along the seafront for a while before Naruto spoke up, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't believe that the White Fang are behind all these robberies. They've never needed this much dust before." Blake reasoned.

"But what if they do now? You may have only recently left, but a lot can change in a couple of months. The only way you could prove otherwise is going to the place where they'll most likely steal dust and _not_ find them there." Naruto countered.

"But I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before holding up his hand with his middle and index fingers extended. Not a moment later a copy of him appeared besides him in a cloud of smoke. He didn't even acknowledge it before clipping it over the head causing it to disappear. They waited a few seconds and Blake was almost tempted to ask what purpose that served when another appeared with a scroll in hand without any contribution from her teammate, he handed the scroll over and disappeared like the other. Naruto hummed in thought as he eyes scanned the scroll, "That's a possibility."

"What is? Also who were they?" Blake practically demanded.

"At the docks there is a large shipment due in a few hours, and as in large I mean massive shipment of Schnee dust, nearly 30,000 tons of the stuff." Naruto answered as he rolled up the scroll. "They are **Kage Bunshin** – Shadow Clones. Unlike your own, mine are corporeal and transfer their knowledge when destroyed. Handy for scouting."

Blake nodded with determination in her eyes, "Where is the shipment?"

* * *

"Anything?" Naruto asked, landing next to Blake on the roof overlooking the docks. He had change out of the civilian clothes he had on earlier and back into his uniform, with the only change being the black cloak that now covered his body and head. Terrorists or not, if the authorities caught him beating up the people of Remnent they might use the excuse to head back to war.

Blake jumped and reached for her weapon, once again surprised by the silent shinobi. "Nothing, they finished unloading the crates and now they're just sitting there." She answered going back to watching the docks.

Silence enveloped them for a time but was soon interrupted by the arrival of a Bullhead. They watched in trepidation as it circled the docks before landing in a clearing between cargo containers, almost as soon as it had done so a door on the side opened and a ramp slide down.

"Oh no..." Blake whispered in despair.

"I take it that's the White Fang." Naruto studied the man that had come out the Bullhead first, he wore a white chest piece with the White Fang insignia on the back over a black hooded top, a mask covered his face except for his mouth, and black trousers and boots. More men stepped down the ramp and another stood at the top with a rifle.

"I think I always knew; I just didn't want to believe it."

Naruto hummed and patted her shoulder, "Come on, we got what we came for. Let's get out of here."

"Oi, what the hold up?! What is taking you animals so long? You know we're not exactly the most inconsipicous bunch of criminals at the moment?!" An irritating voice called out.

"Wait, no that's not right. The White Fang would never follow a human, especially one like that." Blake wondered and before Naruto could even process that fact she had drawn her sword and hopped off the roof.

Naruto kissed his teeth and watched in irritation as Blake sprinted for the cover provided by the containers. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed, _'There goes the easy way out. Looks like my hands might get dirty after all.'_ He thought to himself. He vanished in a gust of wind.

* * *

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation sweetheart." Torchwick mocked as two extra Bullheads hovered overhead. With a cocky smirk he flicked a switch on his cane and shot the ground behind him launching his 'captor' away. He rubbed his neck where the _blunt_ edge of the blade was held across his throat. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He muttered after the apparent cat Faunus dodged out the way of more explosive rounds from his cane and disappeared around a corner. He was about to pursue when he had just enough time to process the fact that the person attacking him was wearing sandals before he was sent sailing across the dock via 'kick to the face express'. He got up swiftly and tweaked his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. "And who are you?" He asked to the cloaked figure standing directly opposite him and the rest of his 'cronies'. "Not a talker hm? No matter." He turned to the White Fang members behind him and nodded in the direction of their opposition, "Take him." He commanded the recently bolster ranks.

The large group of men charged the boy without a second thought and quickly closed the gap between them. The lead Faunus grinned savagely as he swung his sword as he made no move to and defend himself. So when the blade was only inches from impacting his head he was surprised and unprepared for him to suddenly duck out the way and plant a heavy knee into his stomach, immediately flooring him as he worked to get air into his lungs.

Naruto spun out the way of another attack and countered with a quick punch to the temp, knocking him down as well just in time to slip by another and plant him on his arse in quick succession. He deflected another blade without looking with a previously hidden kunai and knocked him in a pressure point to knock him unconscious with the ring.

Blake watched from her perch as her teammate basically man-handled the White Fang members. He easily danced between their attacks and countered efficiently and with precision without missing a beat or wasting any movement, almost as if every move was planned in advance. Was this a shinobi? She had read the report from the soldiers and hunters on the front lines about the brutality of their enemies but had yet to see it, if anything he was being gentle with them for she had noticed that none had yet to die. Was he purposely withholding himself for her sake?

Roman ducked as the last Fang member sailed over his head and his growled in annoyance. Cocking his cane he aimed at the cause of said annoyance and fired sending an explosive around at him. To further that annoyance the boy didn't so much as flinch as the round flew towards him. As it was about to connect a wall of rock launched from the ground in between the two and blocked the explosion from harming its obvious creator. He was briefly obscured by smoke but the telltale trail denoted that he had left.

He hastily brought up his cane to block another kick and a cocky smirked fluttered to his lips accompanied by a smug remark. He was never able to say it on the other hand as he was totally unprepared for the 3 quick attacks that followed the blocked kick, a punch to the shoulder, knee to the gut and an uppercut when he had bent over.

"HE'S MINE!" The cloaked figure unexpectedly backed off following the scream in time for kitty to leap down and face him herself. He had faced many hunters and huntresses over the course of his criminal career, many of which he had killed, so one in training was no issue and he easily defend against her attack, which was admittedly impressive, and countered throwing her back. He didn't have time for a breather to his dismay as he was soon engaged again by the cloaked boy. He grit his teeth and defended against the onslaught and quickly concluded he was outmatched, while his aura damped the pain he felt from the hits he took the hits he took _hurt._ It was almost like his opponent was able to easily bypass his aura and directly hit his body, which wasn't good because he was gradually being worn down, he needed a way out and soon. Thankfully the opportunity presented itself in the form of a red pain in the neck.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled from the top of the building, twirling and burying her scythe into the rooftop.

"Why hello red!" Roman greeted, taking the brief distraction to shoot his cane at the feet of his assailant, much like he did against the Faunus, launching him away and into a stack of crates. He fired another at his new nemesis when she appeared distracted by something behind her, catching her off guard and launching her away too.

Naruto sat up and shrugged the remains of some wooden crates from his body while cradling his arm. It was a rookie mistake, taking your eyes of the target, and he had paid for it with a broken arm. It seemed being in an academy filled with children had caused him to unconsciously relax, taking everything with a grain of salt. Well it wouldn't be happening again. Naruto picked himself and watched an orange haired girl jump down from the position previously held by his partner and engage some Fang reinforcements with relative ease. There was something strange about her movement however. To the naked eye they flowed just as any huntresses would but to a trained eye like Naruto's there was a certain mechanical element to them. Was she a robot? Naruto clenched his uninjured fist at the thought. The mechanical soldiers employed by Atlas were the bane of shinobi, without souls they were able to sneak up on them if they were sufficiently distracted and since they possessed no aura all it took was a single bullet to dispatch them. Many a shinobi had fallen to their metal hands. But there was something different about this one. He could _sense_ her, which if she were a robot should be impossible. It seemed he would have to investigate further.

"Are you ok?" Naruto glanced behind him to see Blake walking up to him with a concerned look on her face, "I saw you take a direct hit and I know you don't have any aura to take it."

Naruto shrugged, and immediately regretted it when it jostled his arm, "I'll live." He placated. They both turned back to the fight in time to witness Roman backing off and retreating to a waiting Bullhead which immediately took off. "Shame." He muttered. With the roaring of the Bullhead engines quieting down and new noise filled the air. Sirens. He turned to Blake, "I'm going to head back, if the authorities catch me here, the results won't be pretty." He told her and without waiting for a response, disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Naruto glanced up from his scroll when the door clicked open and his team filed in. He was currently lounging on his bed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, having no commitment to restart his paperwork. Although his arm had healed on the return trip to Beacon he had wrapped it in bandages to keep up appearances, he wasn't about to explain why he healed so quickly. Though he could put it down to family genetics.

"Kitsune! Where have you been?!" Ruby yelled with her hands planted on her hips, trying (and failing) to look serious.

"Around." He answered simply.

"You were with Blake weren't you?" She accused.

Naruto rose a brow, "And if I was?"

Ruby's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. She closed it before talking again, "Good work partner." She said with a definite nod before walking into the bathroom to get changed for bed.

Blake quickly took her place, "I wanted to thank you, for not killing the members of the White Fang and helping me." She said.

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry about it, you are a friend. And I will die for them if need be."

Although unsettled by the thought of him dying for her, she nodded none the less and smiled. Walking to her own bed to settle down with a book.

It took a full minute for Naruto to realise someone was watching him, when he looked up her noticed the culprit to be Yang. Though she wasn't staring at him with hostility, but rather she looked to be trying to make a decision with herself. Naruto sighed and rolled up his scroll and chucked it on his desk. He stood from his bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, directing her to the door. She didn't resist and the swiftly exited their dorm and into the quiet hallway.

"What is it Yang?" He asked calmly.

Yang sighed, "Look, I don't like you nor do I trust you. But I love my little sister and I would trust her with my life. So after thinking about it, I've decided to give you the benefit of my doubt and extend a hesitant branch. Somehow you've heard her trust and friendship, I'd go so far as to say you're her best friend so I will try and follow her example." Yang offered.

Naruto looked at the hand Yang had raised in his direction and studied the girl in front of him for a moment before meeting it with his own. "I accept."

* * *

(End)

So that completes RWBY volume 1! Wahoo! We won't be moving straight into Vol. 2 however, the next couple of chapters will be dedicated to character and world building so I hope you're fine with that.

Also most of you said that you wanted the word cap to stay around 5k which, although this is nearly 7k, is what I'll try and do.

Finally, someone in the reviews asked why Mei stepped down as Mizukage, wondering why she stepped down as she was roughly the same age as A. Well that's because that's not the reason why. Mei stepped down out of principle, she had seen her village through a bloody civil war only to go into another war a few years after. She stepped down so the new blood could lead the village through to hopefully a new age of peace rather than war like her tenure had been filled with.

That's all folks, I'll be taking a break until after Easter to focus on college and my new job so I hope you enjoy the holiday and see you then.

-Red


	8. A Friend in Need

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto flicked a page in his book as he hung upside down from in the ceiling. He was bored. Incredibly so. It was nearing the summer break and exams were coming up but he didn't really need to worry about passing them so revision was at a minimum, much to the frustration of his teammates. Having had a life filled with action and adventure up until this point, and then suddenly turning it down to zero was really hard to get used to. Of course there were things that that he could do, read like he was doing now, train or practice his seals but they all got old really quick, and his little bonsai tree was in pristine condition. Being a shinobi, one didn't have a lot of time on his hands to gain significanthobbies; most of his time was devoted to surviving in his earlier years and training in his later ones. Of course the war didn't help but everyone else was in the same boat so it was moot point. Things had been quiet since he and Blake had taken out an operation by the White Fang and the girl in question had been rather subdued since, not that she was rather out going in the first place. Yang, although not a friend yet was at least being cordial with him and he easily returned the favour, she didn't outright ignore or insult him as she did and even held conversations with him so it was a large difference. It was a lot of fun when she discovered that he pranked his village back when he was younger, that school week will go down in the history books as the most chaotic ever recorded. Not even Ozpin was spared their wrath. Weiss on the other hand acted like his namesake, she was cold, _ice_ , cold and Naruto preferred it that way, they both ignored each other and Naruto simply wanted it to stay that way. He was still bored however.

"I'm bored." Apparently he wasn't the only one. Ruby was also hanging upside down and kicking her legs in boredom. Although she was on her bed rather than the ceiling, something she found incredibly unfair.

"Yes we know, you have said as much for the past hour." Blake commented dryly from her own bed, flicking a page in her own book.

"Oh come on Blakey! We all know you're bored as well." Yang spoke up, her hair falling around her head like a curtain as she was also hanging off the bed.

Blake sighed and closed her book with a snap, it was true. She was also bored, the words on the pages were barely talking to her at this point. "What do you propose then Yang?"

Yang shrugged, "I don't know something, anything is better than this. How about Vale?"

"We've been there so many times now that even I could probably walk the city blindfolded." Naruto spoke up from the ceiling.

Yang snorted, "Well then what do you want to do?"

Naruto shrugged as well, "I don't know, I never really had the time to be bored back home. Between the war and training and I don't really feel like training properly at the moment."

"I'm still bored." Ruby moaned again.

Naruto sighed and closed his book, "Sometimes when I train I like to fight multiple opponents to get used to what real combat was like. And although I don't really feel like training we could do a battle royal, you lot against me? Maybe even invite PRWN and make it a 7 on 1?" He proposed, jumping back to the ground with a little mid-air roll.

Everyone perked up at the thought, it was an interesting proposition. "That actually sounds like a good idea." Yang admitted

Ruby was suddenly in front of him in a flurry of rose petals. "Oh, I'll go and see if PRWN want to come you go and secure us a training room large enough to do this." She instructed excitedly before flying out the room once more.

* * *

Naruto rolled his shoulders as he stood opposite the small gathering of people opposite, all decked in their combat gear. "So how are we going to do this, you want me to give you 5 mintues to think of a plan or should I just say go?"

The group looked amongst them for a moment before Pyrrha replied, "Can we do multiple rounds?"

Naruto shrugged, "If you want."

"Then just say when."

Naruto chuckled and unsheathed his ninjato, preferring to leave his tanto in its sheath for now. "Come, show me what you're capable of." He spoke, inciting the group to attack his as one. They did as such, Ruby was the first to arrive with the use of her semblance.

Being one of his teammates and partner, Naruto had the chance to fight each of his teammates in different fashions and learn each of their particular methods of fighting. For example, Yang was the poster girl for the brawler type, much like himself when he first became a Genin, power over everything else. Ruby was the opposite, while she did possess some strength, speed was her strongest area. If the enemy can't hit you how can they win? Blake was the rouge, using clones to mislead people and attacking when their back were turned, she was incredibly skilled in that regard and had she not possessed aura and a semblance, he would have pinned her for a shinobi. And then there was him, he was everything rolled into one. He was far from the brawler he once was years ago and now possessed a devastating taijutsu style that focused on breaking bones and disabling his opponents in deadly counter-attacks. That doesn't mean he neglected his speed however, he shared Ruby's philosophy about being fast enough where his opponents couldn't hit him and was now one of the fastest shinobi in the Elemental Nations, second only to perhaps the Fourth Raikage. Though since they'd never had a race it was hard to tell. And of course stabbing people in the back was kind of what a shinobi did, they practically wrote the book on it.

Naruto dodged the first to strikes from Ruby in a blur to match her own before using his blade to deflect another putting her off balance allowing him to calmly knock her to the ground in preparation for his next opponents. He didn't wait long and was forced to defend himself against a duel assault from both Blake and Yang, the two partners working in sync to press back the shinobi. Naruto ducked under a swipe from Yang and deflected a strike from Blake into the path of an approaching Pyrrha stopping both in their tracks, he took the opportunity to block two jabs from Yang with the flat of his blade and slammed his palm into her nose with his spare hand, knocking her out the fight for the time being. He easily stepped to the side and allowed and glyph embowered Weiss to speed past, sticking his leg out as she went sending her into a recently recovered Ruby. Naruto back flipped in time for Magnhild to slam into the ground where he previously stood. He landed and was immediately beset by Ren who was soon joined by Blake, Nora and Pyrrha.

Naruto smiled. He was enjoying this; the combined attacks from the four were pushing him to actually focus on his defence rather than the lazy method before. The others seemed to notice as well and pushed the attack, confidence shining through with each strike. He of course couldn't let that continue. His first move was to trap Magnhild, when Nora once again stuck the group he placed a foot on the hammer and used it to land a knee into the girl's chin both disarming her and sending her out the fight. He next ducked under a swipe from Blake and used his forearm to halt the return swing. He kicked the back of her knee maker he kneel and used her sword arm to block an attack from Pyrrha while he blocked one from Ren. He disarmed Blake and kicking her into Pyrrha knocking both down and out before chucking the sword at an approaching Yang forcing her to dodge rather than attack him. He dodged a few strikes from Ren and hooked his blade between the blade and trigger of Stormflower and disarmed the man before ruthlessly roundhouse kicking the man in the chest, knocking him out the fight. In a few seconds he just wiped out four people.

He took a small breather as the last three, Weiss, Yang and Ruby gathered themselves opposite him. He twirled his sword a few times to release a bit of tension in his wrist, a good trick not many knew. Besides it also looked cool. This prompted both sisters to attack their teammate while Weiss supported them with speed boosts from her semblance. Ruby was the first to reach him and blocked a few strikes from her while simultaneously dodging dust rounds from Weiss. He lent out the way of a swing and parried a jab from Yang, sending an elbow in response catching the blond in her well endowed chest, not that it cushioned the blow any. The girl landed in the ground in a winded heap but the distraction allowed Ruby back into the fight and was he forced on the defensive from a brief moment before he disarmed her also. She tried fighting with what she had learned from his hand to hand lessons but he easily slapped aside her punches and swept her feet out from under her, crouching down to pat her on the head as a way of tell her she was out.

"And then there was one." He commented, standing to face Weiss.

She narrowed her eyes and used a glyph to launch her at her opponent with a great cry. Naruto smirked underneath his mask, easily blocked the strikes the girl sent his way only serving to make the girl more agitated. A black glyph formed underneath him, throwing him into the air however Naruto was not dissuaded and simply twirled to land on his feet. The moment he did so and dome of glyphs appeared around him and he spotted Weiss racing at him with her rapier ready. She used the glyph to attack from every angle available but no matter how hard she tried Naruto was always there to block them. The last glyph she sent her remaining aura into and overpowered it, shooting herself at Naruto with greater speed than before. Yet he still stepped aside leaving his knee in her path to connect with her stomach, stopping her dead. Weiss collapsed to her knees gagging in the attempt to not throw up her lunch. She tried to reach for her rapier where she dropped it but froze when a blade presented itself at her throat, and she looked up to the wielder where Naruto stood with an eyebrow cocked. She sighed and bowed her head in a sign of defeat, clearing disappointed.

"Not bad everyone, not bad at all." Naruto congratulated,returning his sword to its sheath on his back.

"I thought you weren't going to be serious..." Yang groaned from the ground where she still lay.

Naruto snorted, "I wasn't. If I was you wouldn't even get a chance to attack before you would be down and out."

Ruby pouted, "It's still unfair."

Naruto chuckled, "Alright I suppose I can handicap myself, mix things up a little." He clapped his hands together, "Come on, up. Round two." He encouraged, getting groans in return. Much to his amusement.

* * *

Blake awoke around 9 as she usually did on the weekends and immediately something was off. Kitsune was not in the room. Although this was not uncommon, the man had admitted that he sometimes got carried away with training and was later back, his swords were still present in the room and his desk(s) were left untouched. It was almost eerie, as if he had just up and disappeared. She didn't dwell on it for long in the end, shinobi were mysterious people after all.

Things didn't change throughout the day however causing both his team and PRWN to begin to worry, barring Weiss, though she was dragged along. He didn't turn up for lunch, team training or now dinner. He wasn't in the library or in any of the training ground, nor was he outside in the gardens where he sometimes liked to meditate. It was when the sun began to set did they finally decide to seek help.

"Yes I am aware of Kitsune's position. However he asked that he not be disturbed even by you." Ozpin said, staring at the group of assembled students before him.

Ruby frowned, "Do you know why?" The concern for her teammate evident in her voice.

Ozpin shook his head, "He didn't deign me important enough to say." He replied.

Ruby sighed and nodded her head. "Is he safe?" She asked hopefully

This time Ozpin nodded. "He is still on the school grounds so you have nothing to worry about Miss Rose. Or any of you." He reassured. "Now is there anything else you would like to ask?" He prompted.

Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake each perked up slightly. Nothing had come of the months on end of research and they had eventually given up any hope of find the truth, perhaps the Headmaster knew something. "Actually, we were wondering if there was anything you could tell us about the war." Pyrrha asked, confidence backing her words.

Ozpin cocked an eyebrow, while on the inside he smiled slightly, "And what makes you think I know anything?"

"If you knew that I was in the White Fang, then you may know something that happened to create a war of that scale." Blake spoke up, supporting her friend.

Ozpin sighed and turned off the computer screen in front of him. "Very well, but what I am about to say does not leave this room." Ozpin asked, no commanded them, and received nervous nods in return. Just what were they about to hear? "7 years ago the number of dust mines closing down compared to ones opening up increased by nearly 35%. A few months ago that statistic was doubled." Ozpin began, already shocking the students. "Scientists in secret conducted extensive studies and came to a rather frightening conclusion. Remnent is running out of Dust."

"Are you saying that in a few years that there will be no more Dust in Remnent?" Yang asked with a pale face, as many others had. The man nodded.

"Why keep it a secret then? Surely the people must be told." Ruby asked in confusion.

"Because there'd be anarchy..." Weiss whispers, causing the group to turn towards her, "Think about it, everything runs on Dust from military grade weapons to healthcare. Oum! Even our toothbrushes! If the people heard that we're running out of our most valued resource there would be widespread panic across the 4 Kingdoms, we may never recover from it."

"Aptly put Miss Schnee." Ozpin commented. "It was determined that we've become so reliant on Dust that the planet simply can't replenish it fast enough. Many theories were proposed and shot done over the next couple years before finally there was one that seemed plausible. An expedition funded by the Schnee dust company to find a new continent with the possibility of holding Dust."

"And they did." Pyrrha whispered.

Ozpin nodded.

"What happened, where did it go wrong?" Nora was oddly quiet at the moment.

"What happened was that we found natives on the continent," His eyes drifted to Weiss momentarily, "As the SDC was the main backer of the trip Atlas got to pick the majority of the members that went on the expedition; that turned out to be a mistake. Instead of treating with the natives and making friends on aforeign land, they forced them into manual labour, child or elderly didn't matter. They killed all that opposed them." Weiss could get any paler she would be see-through, though there was a green tint.

"That certainly explains what he said." Ruby mumbled, the others far to shocked to say much else.

"Of course word escaped what was happening and the natives responded with force and within 3 months what remained of the expedition retreated back here with tales of hostile natives that attacked them as soon as they landed, despite peaceful intentions. The rest is, as they say, history." Ozpin concluded.

The sound of someone heaving up cut through the heavy silence that followed. Everyone collectively turned to Weiss who was hunched over a bin and was clearly throwing up into it, apparently overwhelmed by what her family had done. Ruby, ever the optimist, rushed to her aid and began holding her hair and rubbing small circles on her back, while the others stayed back not entirely sure how to feel.

"Did they ever find Dust there?" Blake asked quietly, tearing her eyes away from the (slightly pleasing) sight of the Schnee heiress being sick.

"That must be the worst part, for they did not Miss Belladonna. Millions of lives were lost for nothing."

"No wonder he hates me..." Weiss whispered quietly, despite the silence of the room they still had to strain themselves to hear her as she sat shacking in Ruby's arms. Public decorum forgotten.

"T-thank you Headmaster." Pyrrha spoke as she and Ruby help Weiss to walk.

Ozpin was silent until they reached the lift, "You'll find Kitsune on the dorm room balcony." He revealed to the gobsmacked students. They had apparently not thought to look there.

* * *

Naruto took another swig of his sake bottle only to realise that it was empty and threw it carelessly behind him adding to the pile that had long since been building up. Only to unseal another and begin drinking that to. He couldn't get drunk sadly, only a slight that was even when asking Kyuubi to halt his healing process, his naturally high Uzumaki metabolism was more than enough for a few drinks. And by a few he meant a couple dozen. He gripped the blue jewel in his hand tighter at the reminder of why he started in the first place.

He went to take another sip but stopped, "I thought I told Ozpin I didn't want to be disturbed." He spoke.

"We were worried about you. You've been missing the whole day and we couldn't find you."

Naruto snorted and took another swig, "Ever wonder if that was by design?" He turned to look at the assembled students that had come onto the roof, even Weiss was there but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I suppose you know then?" They simply nodded. "Good." He finished off his drink and chucked the empty bottle behind him again, although whether it was the alcohol or not he missed and it flew off the side. He at least had the decency to wince when he heard it hit someone.

Sighing he unsealed another once again but stopped and turned back to the students, "Why are you still here?"

They looked confused at the question, "What do you mean, we want to know what's wrong." Ruby asked.

"'course you do..." They heard him mutter before drinking again.

"Please Kitsune let us help you." Pyrrha pleaded, she wanted to know what was wrong with him, after learning what her people did to his she felt she owed it to her first friend. Or to at least understand why he was clearly in pain.

Naruto looked down slightly at the raw emotion behind her voice and sighed. "Today would have been my anniversary." He said quietly looking out to the setting sun as it cast golden colours across the sky.

The gentle breeze filled the silence that followed; it seemed that today was full of revelations that made them do that. They were silently for what seemed like an eternity before someone gathered the courage to speak up, "Who was she?" Ruby asked quietly.

Naruto's eyes drifted over to his partner and he almost froze at the support and warmth that shone from her silver eyes. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes momentarily. "Her name was HinataHyuuga." He took out a picture much like he did with **Konoha** although he held this much more tenderly and with more love. It depicted a beautiful girl with dark blue hair that went to the middle of her back with bangs framing her face, her eyes were white with a hint of lavender that combined with the lavender and purple accents kimono she was wearing. The gentle smile she wore seemed to perfectly fit her face. All in all it actually made the women in attendance feel a little jealous. "Despite being in the same academy class together I never actually realized that she had feelings for me until we were 15 going on 16, I was quite dense back then about such things. For a shinobi she was incredibly kind and gently, always going out of her way to help others, but that was just the way she was. She was rather shy at first when we began talking to each other but soon opened up to me fully, we had only been dating for about 5 months when I asked her to marry me and she didn't even hesitate to say yes. It was the happiest day of my life." He spoke, his voice unavoidably cracking at the end. The students even swore they saw tears gathering in his eyes.

"So soon?" Blake asked

Naruto hummed, "At this point we had just kicked you out off the mainland and knew you would eventually return. Aware that in our line of work either of us could easily die I decided ask her to marry me, we both loved each other more than anything in the world and knew that if we made it out alive that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. The wedding was set for a few months later, a couple before you were predicted to return, and we couldn't wait for the day to come along." Naruto sighed deeply but refused to let any tears fall, he had promised her he wouldn't. He clutched the jewel tighter and said nothing more. Not there was anything else to say, they all knew she had been killed. He resisted the urge to snarl when the image of Sasuke appeared in his mind.

"What's that?" Blake questioned after a while, gesturing to the jewel in her teammates hand.

Naruto looked down at the blue-green jewel in his hand, the same one Tsunade had given him. "This was my engagement ring. I didn't feel like going with tradition so I gave her the most precious thing I had. This." He explained simply.

"How much is it worth?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"No idea, just that it's enough to buy 3 mountains full of gold with some left over to by an island." He shrugged, ignoring the wide eyes of his friends.

Weiss spluttered, "T-that's more than half the entire SDC fortune!?" Only to realise a moment later she drew attention to herself and suddenly snapped up again.

Naruto sighed once again and polished off his drink and discarded that as well. "Weiss come here." He commanded softly, turning to face them. When she didn't move there was a gentle shove in her back and she suddenly found herself in front of the man she desperately wanted to avoid right now. He placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, "Relax I'm not going to hurt you." And this that he moved his hands and placed his fingers on her temple and his thumb underneath her eyes.

* * *

Weiss had closed her eyes when Kitsune had reached for her face, afraid of what he might do. When nothing happened and he felt them retract she gathered the courage to open her eyes, she was glad that she did. It seemed as if the sea itself had turned green and the hills stretched for miles in each direction until she couldn't see them anymore. Flowers of all colours and sizes she didn't recognise swayed gently in an imaginary breeze. It was beautiful. "When I am?" She wondered.

"My mindscape, I brought you here so we could talk." A voice behind her said.

She snapped around instantly to see she was standing on an open platform with a high roof. In the centre sat a low table that held a pot of presumably tea and two cups, a pillow sat on either side. Only one was occupied. Weiss looked startled that there was someone else was with her, and even frightened when she realised she was all alone with Kitsune of all people.

She suddenly felt very self-conscious with the way he was studying her, his eyes raking over her form. "That looks good on you. Come sit."

She was confused, wasn't she wearing what she usually did? She looked down and was surprised to see that she was missing her usual dress (combat skirt) and in its place and pure white kimono with light blue snowflakes and accents. She looked back up and noticed that Kitsune was wearing a kimono himself, pitch black with a dark orange outline and sash around the waist. Although she hated to admit it, it actually made him rather handsome. Even with the mask. "What?" She asked eventually.

"Sit, have some tea. Although it's not real, it still tastes the same." Naruto gestured to the pillow this time and poured some tea into the cup opposite him.

Weiss cautiously sat down, still not entirely sure what was happening. "Why? I thought you hated me?"

Naruto sighed and took a sip of his own tea, "I fear I have been rather rash and blamed the sins of the father on the son. Or in this case, daughter." Naruto began. "Though to be fair you didn't help in that regard."

The normal Weiss flared up despite the situation, "How do you mean?" She demanded.

Naruto's eyes flickered up. "To put it simply, you're a bitch."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss yelled indignantly.

Naruto held up a hand and counted off, "You're overly prideful, arrogant, general know-it-all, rude and you have complete disregard for others feelings other than yourself." Weiss spluttered as she tried to raise an argument. Naruto's eyes hardened, "Tell me I'm wrong."

Weiss fell silent, "Alright I guess I can be a little difficult to deal with..." She conceded under the intense scrutiny of the shinobi opposite her.

Naruto nodded, "Good the first step to solving a problem is admitting it exists." He encouraged.

"Wait why are you trying to help me?" Weiss asked accusingly.

"Because I care for my friends and if helping you get over daddy issues is what it takes to do that, then so be it."

Weiss looked affronted, "How did you?!"Naruto merely raised a brow and she fell silent again. This time he didn't break it with a question or chatter and they simply sat there drinking tea in silence. It was rather calming actually.

"Why is it you hate me and my people so much anyway, it can't just be the influence of your father?" He asked after what must have been hours.

Weiss frowned and set her cup down. "My sister, Winter, is part of the 'Special Operatives Unit' in Atlas."

Naruto hummed, "I remember them, a particular pain in the ass." He commented. "They and our ANBU clashed often if I remember correctly." He recalled his own interactions with their own versions of the Remnant Black Ops division.

Weiss looked horrified, "Wait the ANBU are real?!"

Naruto snorted, "Of course they are. People here only thought otherwise because your leaders didn't want to admit they were getting their asses kicked where they thought they were superior." His own pride shone slightly at that, having personally...dispatched a few units himself, but it was hidden well and Weiss didn't seem to notice. Their 'Special Forces' were nothing more than a joke to most shinobi in the ANBU corps, they were trying to play in the big boy playground when they had yet to master the sandpit, it was rather disappointing actually.

Weiss frowned at that as well, the ANBU were notorious for being nothing but shadows and ruthless killers, soldier and huntsmen alike. One in particular struck fear in any heart no matter how brave they thought they were. "Yes well, it was towards the end of the war and Winter's team was sent on a mission to locate a staging ground for your shinobi in **Water Country**. They found it and on the way back was spotted by a passing patrol. They tried to make a break for it but were slowly killed off one by one by perusing shinobi until only my sister was left. Instead of killing her like the others they captured her and brought back to their camp for interrogation. Of course they didn't interrogate first." Weiss chocked slightly. "They tried to rape her, in front of a laughing audience."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Suddenly this story seemed familiar. " _Tried_?"

Weiss nodded as tears poured down her cheeks, "Someone stopped it before they could, ordered some people to take care of her as she was now under his protection."

"That's good. Do you know who?"

Weiss shook her head this time. "She never told me."

Naruto nodded. "Well I can certainly understand your position, I myself hate the thought of rape. But having no siblings I could never understand the idea of it possibly happening to them." Naruto leant over and wiped the tears from Weiss' porcelain cheeks.

Weiss nodded and looked at Naruto in a different fashion, "No siblings? Are you an only child?" She asked curiously.

Naruto nodded, "Never knew my parents either, died the day if was born."

Weiss looked shocked. Although her father was a less than stellar version of a parent, and her mother had sadly died also not long after she was born due to illness, she at least had Winter to look after and care for her. "I'm sorry I didn't know." She apologised.

Naruto waved her off however, "Don't worry; I've long since come to accept that little fact. Besides I can still have a family of my own." Naruto finished his tea and set the cup down. "Come on, we've been in here long enough."

Weiss suddenly shot up, "Oum! It must have been a few hours, the others must be worried sick!"

Naruto chuckled and stood as well, "Worry not, time passes differently in here, it's only been a few seconds outside." And with that Weiss vanished. "You can come out now." He commanded as he walked off the hardwood floor and onto the grass. There was a shuffling behind him and a large orange mass sat down beside him.

" **You're becoming too close to your 'friends'"** It spoke deeply.

"I'll be the judge of that."

" **And if hostilities resume and you're forced to kill them?"**

"Then I won't hesitate."

" **Like you hesitated with the Uchiha?"**

Naruto said nothing, and received a dark chuckled in return.

" **Remember I'm in your head, I know everything you think and feel."**

"Spare me your words fox, if it come down to it I'll massacre the whole school if I'm ordered to, THAT you should know." He snapped angrily.

There was another chuckle, **"I know, that's what I love about this knew Naruto. Not afraid to get your hands covered in blood to get the job done."**

Naruto was silent again, and so was the fox. He was right though, if it came down to it what would he choose.

His new bonds or his loyalty?

* * *

(End)

Hello people. I apologise this chapter took so long but I have a valid excuse for that. During early and mid April my depression hit rock bottom and I could hardly get out of bed in the morning or even eat. Things that usually helped with such, like writing this, just wasn't helping anymore and I could barely write a sentence before giving up. But I've been feeling better recently and found a few new remedies to help and managed to bang this out in a couple of days so I hope it's acceptable.

As previously mentioned there will be another filler chapter before moving onto Volume 2 but I have no idea when I'm going to get round to that so don't get your hopes up for a quick update.

Welp that's all I have to say to cya!

-Red


	9. A Day at the Beach

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto finished marking another test and set in on a pile to his left before picking up an unmarked one on his right. This process had been going on for some time now, and it was starting to grate on his nerves, it wasn't for the first time that he wondered how Iruka had done this for years without going insane. It was just days before the summer break and exams were being completed and marked, he himself having completed his early to have time to give his students his and mark them. Of course being a teacher he had perhaps sneaked a look at his grades, and those of his teams, and was pleased to see that he had done moderately well, not exemplary nor terrible, above average was where he wanted to stay. Ruby had done well for being 2 years younger and sat just below him on the overall rankings, both Blake and surprisingly Yang were above him along with PRWN barring Nora who sat nearer the middle. Weiss was unsurprisingly top of the first years with Pyrrha nipping at her heels. He was also pleased to note that they each did well in his own class with Pyrrha topping this one and Blake behind her. Weiss had 'warmed' up to him somewhat as well as the others in the group after their little chat and had included herself on a few group activities bringing her closer to them all.

Naruto down his pen and stretched, gratefully hearing his back crack in a few places, as he finally finished marking his class' papers. He stood up and locked them inside his desk to avoid any cheaters hoping to see their scores early and walked out the room towards the dorms, at this time of day it was likely that everyone was back now and he was bored again.

He arrived in a swift **Shunshin** and knocked to make sure that they were presentable inside…he wasn't making that mistake again. "Kitsune! We were just talking about you!" Ruby cried happily

"Really? Good things I hope." He commented, flopping down on his bed behind Ruby.

"Depends, with the summer coming up we were wondering what you were going to be doing for it. Going back home?" Blake asked from her own bed, mid-way through brushing her partners hair.

"No unfortunately, the break is only 6 weeks long and the journey between here and home is 5 alone." Kitsune shrugged, already nose deep in a scroll about who knows what. "Ozpin offered to let me stay here over the holidays."

"Good!" Ruby declared.

"Good?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "We figured as much so in secret together we and PRWN made a plan to take you to the beach!"

Naruto blinked, "The beach?"

Ruby nodded again, "Yep. Since you've been so busy and with the missing-nin business we thought it might be fun!" She grinned brightly, clearing very proud of the idea.

"You guys better not be cancelling plans just to do this with me." He asked cautiously.

"What our Dad doesn't know can't hurt him, besides no one else had any decent plans anyway so we decided to do something together." Yang waved him off before leaning more into Blake's apparently gentle touch judging by the way her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Have you actually ever been to the beach before Kitsune?" Blake asked.

"Only once, but it was a battlefield. Not much time to spend in the water or play with the sand." He said simply. "Still when are we planning to go?"

"At the beginning of the holiday, it's a proper beach resort in Vacuo so it's got enough things for us to do over the course of the 6 weeks." Ruby answered as she bounced in her seat, the thought alone exciting her.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, I'll check with Ozpin but he shouldn't have a problem with it."

* * *

The final days of the term passed quickly and soon teams RUBY and PRWN were exiting an airship at the main airport in Vacuo. Naruto rolled his shoulders as he stepped into the sweltering heat of the desert and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, he was largely unaffected by such, having spent time in **Suna** and having grown up in **Fire Country** but the others weren't so lucky and seemed to be struggling. Weiss especially, having come from Atlas.

Ruby wiped some sweat already forming on her forehead, "Oum is it hot! How are you fine with this Kitsune?!" She asked

Naruto shrugged, " **Fire Country** , although is no desert, isn't much cooler than this in the summer or even winter. Now **Wind Country** , that's a desert I've had the unfortunate pleasure of visiting from time to time."

There was a snort behind them, "He's fine little sis, he's even wearing black!" Yang commented as she walked down the ramp with Blake in tow. It was true;he was once again in civilian clothes to blend in better with the crowd. A black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and trainers along with the mask served to make him on hell of a heat sink. Not that he seemed bothered by it.

The next sound to come from the airship was a groan belonging to a severely out of place heiress. "Please can we go somewhere air-conditioned?" Weiss moaned, sweat literally dripping down her face.

Yang laughed, "Don't be so dramatic _ice_ queen." Weiss barely managed to gather the strength to glare scathingly at the blond.

There was a small giggle, "I agree; we should probably get to our hotel before my partner melts." Pyrrha giggled again as she led down the rest of team PRWN, though she didn't seem quite at ease as she wanted to be.

"Are you ok Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, having also caught onto Pyrrha's behaviour.

The girl in question nodded reassuringly, "Yes don't worry, I'm just afraid of people recognising me. I rather not drag you into my problem" She admitted, and the others understood. Although it had taken a while they had figured out that Pyrrha hated to be famous and would rather avoid all the hassle that came with it.

Naruto cocked his head slightly and walked over to the redhead, he studied for a moment before offering his arm. "Take my arm." He said softly.

Although she looked rather confused for a moment, she did as asked with a slight blush colouring her cheeks. She shivered when a light tingle raced across her skin and felt something change, and judging by the faces everyone was wearing something had. "What?" She questioned. Weiss wordlessly retrieved a mirror from her bag and handed it to the girl. Her once red hair was now a light chestnut, her emerald eyes had also changed to ones similar in shade to her masked friend. At first glance she was a completely different person. "What?"

"That's a **henge** , unless someone really looks at you, you should be fine. Unfortunately, since it uses chakra to form and you have none to speak of I have to remain in contact for it to hold. When we get to the hotel I should be able to sort out something more permanent." He explained, purposely ignoring the growing blush on the girls face when he said they had to keep in contact.

"Right, to the hotel!" Ruby exclaimed and marched off in a random direction. When she realized that no one was following her she stopped, "I'm going the wrong way aren't I?" Everyone nodded and pointed in the correct direction, with a pout she walked in the correct direction this time.

They reached the beach resort quickly and signed into their rooms, Naruto and Ren sharing a room with the girls pairing up between them. It was a standard hotel room, two beds, a couch and tv, bathroom, wardrobe and draws. That and a balcony overlooking the ocean made for a nice view. Ren barely had time to time to start packing away his things before being dragged away by a bouncing Nora but he didn't seem to mind after his roommate promised to finish packing his things away.

Naruto completed his own unpacking and grabbed a scroll containing his sealing kit before heading to Pyrrha's room. He knocked gently on the door and entered when bid, since she was sharing a room with Nora it was empty besides her. "Alright, about that problem of yours, having you got something you wouldn't mind me inscribing on, a bracelet or ring perhaps?" He asked.

Pyrrha nodded and handed him a small gold ring, "Here, and thank you."

Naruto smiled and took the ring, "Don't worry about it Pyrrha. Anyway, this might take a little while so I suggest finding something to do in the mean time." He suggested, turning the ring between his fingers to look it over.

He lowered himself down and set up on the coffee table between the couch and TV that could also be found in his own room. Using a large magnifying glass set on a stand, Pyrrha couldn't help but be mystified as she watched her friend painstakingly etch weird symbols on the outside of the ring that only made sense to him. They were actually quite beautiful and she daresay that if she hadn't known the purpose of the symbols she would have bought the ring for purely atheistic purposes.

Before she knew it half an hour had passed and Kitsune was blowing any leftover gratings off the finished product. She also blushed again when she realized that she just watched her friend for 30 minutes without pause. Again. I mean what?

"There, that should do it." Naruto remarked as he admired his work, not bad if he said so himself, in addition to the **henge** seal he basically created on the spot, he added a little thing extra in case she ever need his help. Not that he thought she would but it never hurt to be careful.

Pyrrha smiled gratefully, "Thank you Kitsune, you don't know how much I appreciate this." She thanked and accepted the ring when presented to her.

Naruto smiled himself and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand more than you think Pyrrha. If you ever need a hand, give me a call? I'll be there in a _flash._ " He offered with a wink before disappearing from the room, leaving the girl no time to comment on the offer or the wording of such.

* * *

Naruto set down the cool box containing a variety of foods and drinks for everyone to have over the course of the day. The beach was almost picturesque, white sands and clear water only helped make the blue cloudless sky even more beautiful perfect. If not for the hordes of people already here.

Naruto casually stepped to the side as a flurry of rose petals shot past him and into the oncoming waves, creating a large splash as it did so. Apparently Ruby couldn't wait until they set up shop to get into the water, and judging by the orange blur that followed neither could Nora. "I get Ruby, but Nora?" He asked turning to Ren beside him wearing a pair of green trunks and top.

The man in question shrugged, "She's just as excited for this as Ruby is, we've never been to the beach."

"You said the last beach you went to was a battlefield Kitsune?" Blake said thoughtfully, striding up to them in a deep purple bikini and a sunhat, presumably so she could read.

Naruto hummed, "Yes, your last bastion in the EN was **Sea Country** , a small group of islands much like **Water** is. The main island contained your fortress, without it we could never wrench control over the other smaller islands. So we attacked them simultaneously, I was a part of the **Miyakojima** landings to create a breach head for the main force to land." He went quiet and they left it at that.

"Oh don't be so gloomy Kitsune, there is no battlefield here!" Yang yelled boisterously, intentionally flaunting her body in a yellow bikini and a pair of aviators.

"Yes I suppose you're right." He admitted.

"I think we should find a space before all of them are taken." Pyrrha commented, walking up with a red bikini and sash around her waist.

"I agree, I need to work on my tan." Weiss said, looking more comfortable in the heat in a white one piece and sunhat similar to Blake's.

10 minutes later, Naruto lay on the sand quietly reading along with Blake while Weiss tanned herself. The others were playing a game of beach volleyball in the water, the sisters against Pyrrha and Nora while Ren offered to referee.

"Kitsune!" Naruto glanced up from his book to look at Ruby waving at him from the water, "Come on, I can understand Blake and Weiss, but you don't have to be such a bore. Come and play with us, it will be a 3v3." She yelled.

Naruto sighed through his nose and marked his page before getting up. Unlike Ren, instead of taking his black shirt off he kept it on to avoid all the attention that he would likely attract with his scars. "Alright shorty, I'm coming." He relented and made his way over. "What are the rules here, I haven't played this game before." He questioned looking at the oversized ball.

"It easy, just don't let it touch the water on our side and using your hands make it hit to score a point. First to 10 wins and we switch the teams around." Yang explained. "You'll be on our side and Ren will go with Pyrrha and Nora."

Naruto nodded and moved into position. For a good 30 minutes the play was back and forth, with Naruto still getting used to the game it was a fairly even match between the 2 sides. Since the game was even at 9 all Naruto decided to play a little dirty, well dirty to them, to a shinobi there was no such thing. When Yang smashed the inflatable ball towards team PRWN Naruto discreetly shifted the earth underneath Nora's feet causing her to lose her footing and fall over allowing the ball to cleanly hit the water and win them the final point.

Nora flew out the water with a roar of anger, "No fair you cheated!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? Can you prove it?"

Nora spluttered in vain, trying to come up with proof for her accusations. "I just know you did with your freaky ninja powers!" She eventually settled on.

"Ah ah ah, shinobi." He tutted but in no way denied the fact.

"AH HA!" Nora yelled and pointed victoriously at the blond as if she just deduced the meaning behind the universe, only to once again disappear underneath the water when the sand shifted again. This time the group couldn't contain their laughter even as Nora once again rose above the waves. "Fine! It's a war you want, then it's a war you'll get!" She proclaimed launching herself at Naruto in an attempt to push him into the water.

He was prepared for retaliation however and easily side stepped the flying orangette causing her to once more crash into the waves, this time bringing Ruby with her as she was standing behind her teammate.

From there it dissolved into chaos as the 5 students tried to dunk the elder shinobi, it was futile unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you're rooting for.) as Naruto easily evaded their efforts. At some point Ruby had latched onto his back in an attempt to weigh him down, but her small stature was nothing but a nuisance for the stronger man and he kept moving around their attacks despite her best efforts at distracting him. But he was hungry now so the game had to end. This was in the form of dunking both himself and Ruby, who barely had enough time to let out a small squeak when her partner threw himself backwards.

Naruto surfaced a moment before Ruby and wiped his now drenched hair from his eyes, unlike Yang who had threatened to castrate him if he got her hair wet again, he didn't care much for his hair. When he did so, it became abruptly clear that he wasn't in Vacuo anymore, or even Remnant for that matter. He was back in the Elemental Nations. The sky was no longer clear and blue but overcast and grey; the cheerful screams of children and their parents playing were replaced by those of men and women dying in the hundreds, the blue sea now ran red with the blood of those already fallen in an endeavour to advance up the beach. It was a massacre.

He felt a touch on his arm and it was gone as quickly as it came, he looked to the culprit and saw Ruby looking at him with worry. "Kitsune?" She asked. Naruto cursed in Ninsu under his breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

"Did you have another moment?" Pyrrha asked from behind him

He nodded silently.

"Do you need some time?"

He nodded again, "I'll be at the hotel if you need me."

* * *

Naruto faced the setting sun with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back. The psychiatrists recommended that meditating might help with the flashbacks and even Baa-Chan mentioned that in some cases it did, but it wasn't really her expertise as hers was the body not the mind. Thankfully today it seemed to be in his favour today and the memory was easily repressed in favour of lighter ones that usually blocked moments like this from happening.

 **Miyakojima** was truly a massacre. With **Sea Country** having no shinobi village or even a stable economy to support a large military it fell early in the war due to its isolated nature making it hard for either reinforcements or supplies to reach it without great difficulty. Barring nations like **Water** , **Spring** and **Lightening** , the EN didn't have a substantial navy nor was it remotely technologically advanced at the time, a area that the combined Kingdoms of Remnant trumped themin, it only made things harder, so after much debate and controversy it was left to its fate and **Sea** was the first nation to fall. Only three months after the beginning of the war. Between then and the final stand by Remnent forces, they had time to build fortifications and entrench themselves on the small archipelago, the main reason it was left for last for liberation was because of the high casualties that were expected. It was worse. Tens of thousands alone were lost in the battle to win back **Sea** **Country** , and they didn't even do it conventionally. Due to losses on the beach and without any progress to show for it, as the Field Commander for the assault he called for a retreat and went in alone. The next day he personally handed the island over to the **Sea Country** daimyo with a mountain of bodies for them to climb over. Was it worth it? No.

Naruto sighed deeply again and repelled those thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to think of such things, there was peace now and the chances are of him having to kill that many again were minimal at best. Or at least he hoped so.

There was a knock on the door and he bid them enter, "Kitsune are you ok?" Ruby asked poking her head through the door.

"Yes, Ruby I'm fine."

"Really?" He didn't need to see her face to know she was sceptical. There was a small commotion behind him and suddenly she was beside him on the balcony. "Because you don't seem fine."

Naruto opened his eyes and nodded to the sunset, "Look at that and tell me what you see."

Ruby looked and breathed out, "It's beautiful." It was truly awe inspiring, the setting sun was at that perfect level where it cast a rainbow of colour across the sky and made the water sparkle as if it were diamond.

"Did you notice that's the first thing that came into your mind?" She nodded, "Well not for me. While I can appreciate that the scene is amazing the first thing that came into my mind is the fact that in exactly 20 minutes and 34 seconds will be the optimal time to infiltrate a base or begin an assault, right as they reach their peak exhaustion or are switching for the night shift. Or perhaps in a few hours, in complete darkness, would be perfect to perform sabotage to halt the enemies' movements or delay an attack. The first thing I did when we arrived here was to judge its strategic worthiness, how it would hold up in a battle, where it's exits and entrances where and what direction this room faces. Just like I did at Beacon." Naruto began. "A few years ago I was much like you are; innocent and optimist about the future, looking at everything behind rose tinted glass. Now, now I am a broken man, a shattered mirror. So stuck in his ways that he can't appreciate just how beautiful this world is without figuring out how to use it to his advantage first." He said blankly.

"Nope." Was the instant reply.

"Nope?"

"Nope." She affirmed.

"Why?"

"I don't think you're broken. Maybe bent but not broken. To say that you are broken would mean that you can't be fixed and I don't believe that. There's a solution to everything and if I have to find it to help you then so be it."

"Why, we've known each other for less than a year."

"Because you're my best friend." She said as if he knew that already.

"What?" His head snapped to her.

"You're my best friend." She repeated, "And as your best friend it's my job to help you when you're struggling, even if it means helping you stick those pieces of the mirror back together." She vowed.

Naruto looked at her in shock for a moment before smiling beneath his mask. "You are too good for this world Ruby." He commented with a head pat.

"We're going to watch a movie in mine and Yang's room if you want to join us." Ruby asked hopefully after a while. "Apparently neither Blake nor Weiss has seen 'Baron of the Crown' yet so we were going to watch the first movie." She offered. (Virtual cookies for anyone who can guess the real movie franchise)

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I haven't seen it yet either so it should be interesting." He agreed.

Ruby's smile shone brightly before disappearing out the room as quickly as she came and Naruto decided to put something more presentable on rather than trunks and a t-shirt.

He entered the room to see the group of students arrayed on the couch and floor in front of the TV. The film was already playing but he guessed it hadn't been going for long. The group had turned to look at him when they heard the door open and had a positive reaction to him entering. Ruby smiled and with a nudge, Pyrrha shifted over so that a gap in the couch was present for him to sit where he plopped himself down without protest. He didn't even question when both Ruby curled up to him and Pyrrha 'sneakily' snaked a hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Nor did he complain or make any effort to keep his eyes open when that got heavy and his head dropped back onto the cushions.

Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to live again.

* * *

(End)

So a little shorter chapter this time, barely 4k words. That's honestly because I wasn't sure what else to add to the chapter. This also marks the end of the two filler chapters and the next one we will be moving in RWBY Vol.2 and things will start to heat up. It also means that with things taking a darker turn and I have to make some decisions when it comes to certain characters later in the series and what kind of effect that Naruto will have on the RWBY verse. You may or may not know what I am talking about. You probably do.

Enjoy :)

-Red

Ps. I really don't think I need to translate **henge** or **Shunshin** for you do I?


	10. A New Semester

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

"Good afternoon everybody. I, Daimyo Yoshiaga of **Wind Country** , current elected speaker for this Council of Nations welcome you to the 151st assembly, and at 12:07 pm September 4th of the year **794AS** * I open the proceedings." The man speaking was old, like most people in the room, he wore the normal clothing for someone living in the desert but it was most defiantly more expensive and detailed, his tanned skin bore the wrinkles of his years of age and days in the sun. He was currently standing in front of a podium in the middle of a large darkened room. In front of him were rows and rows of people sitting in a tiered semi circle. At the front sat the 5 current Kage; A on the far left, Chojuro next to him, Kakashi was in the middle and Kurotsuchi and Gaara to his right respectively. Behind them were the high Jonin of the minor villages and behind them arrayed on the higher tiers were the various Daimyo of each nation. "Daimyo Kazahana of **Spring Country** you have the floor." He finished and left the podium to be replaced by Koyuki.

"Thank you Yoshiaga-dono." She began, "You'll be pleased to know we've recently made a breakthrough in propellant and fuel consumption. With this breakthrough we should soon be able to field aircraft that can fly for longer durations and further distances and also it may help towards creating larger warships because as you know the larger the displacement an object the more force is needed to move it. With this we may be able to contend the seas and skies better than before." She smiled briefly when there were several cries of appreciation from the audience and a smattering of applause. "In other news thanks to our Operative abroad, Naruto-kun, he has been sending back schematics and diagnostics on various devices and pieces of equipment that would originally be out of reach for us currently. One such piece is their E-scrolls which on their own should propel our knowledge of computers and circuitry by several decades." Koyuki explained.

"And how is our Operative fairing in such a hostile environment?" Someone asked.

"Hokage-dono?" Koyuki prompted and left the podium.

Kakashi in his brand spanking new robes walked up to the platform and coughed into his hand, "Operative Uzumaki, or Kitsune, sends regular reports back to HQ detailing his experiences and movements. Currently he has gained the trust and co-operation of his teammates and the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and has integrated himself well with school life. He has also taken down a large mob moss in down town **Vale** who ran a spy network, rivalling our own Jiraiya's network, and replaced it with his own. His says he it should soon be up and running at full capability and soon be spreading to the other Kingdoms, though he doesn't know on what time frame." Kakashi began explaining, "Much like Kanahana-dono mentioned he is already using it to steal different technologies and gather essential information that may help us towards our final goal. For example he recently acquired the building plans for Beacon Academy and a map for the whole of **Vale** and **Vacuo**." This time there was a roar of celebrations. "He later reports he is currently working gaining the plans for **Atlas** and **Mistral**."

"And how does the populace react to his presence?" Another asked.

"He writes that most of the student body and staff is threatened by his presence but have made no hostile action other than childish slander and mocking. However one rather concerning point was that Operative Uzumaki reported missing-nin present in the Kingdoms."

"And why is this a problem? We should be celebrating such a fact!" Someone shouted and received some cheers in support.

"It is concerning because the Kingdoms may believe that we sent them. Although it is of no loss to us, it will hamper the treaty negotiations which in turn sabotages our goal, or have you already forgotten why we're even pretending to be civil in these _essential_ talks?" Kurotsuchi spoke up, shutting the celebrations up.

"These missing-nin, what became of them?" A asked.

"Naruto eliminated them as any operative would have done and search the whole of **Vale** for any more cells, finding none. He does however express concern on how they came to **Vale** in the first place with neither party noticing until Naruto engaged them and requested a full sweep of the nations to up-root any more would be runners." Kakashi proposed.

"Seconded," Mifune spoke from the front row of Daimyo.

Kakashi nodded and wrote a note as did the leaders of the shinobi villages. "I have no further comments." Kakashi finished and returned to his seat with a sigh of relief, it was this part of being a Kage that he hated most the weekly meetings of all the nation's leaders since it was first formed nearly 3 years ago. He was replaced another Daimyo whose name he had already forgotten.

"How is Naruto-kun? Really?" Kurotsuchi whispered quiet enough that only a shinobi could hear.

"He is well, though on a side note he said his nightmares were acting up again. He mentioned nothing of the fact that it was Hinata's anniversary a few months ago." Kakashi answered.

Kurotsuchi frowned, "That's not particularly good, do you know if he's made friends with his teammates other than gaining their trust?"

Kakashi nodded, "He had mentioned that he would go as far to say they were friends, that and with another team. He did however say he would still complete the objective when ordered regardless of his feelings." He said morosely.

"That's good isn't it?"

"Not particularly, Naruto has always valued his friends above all, to say he would kill them without a second thought is defiantly out of character." Gaara put in quietly.

"I suppose so, he lost a lot during the war and to a jinchuriki the few bonds they have are everything to them which is why we, the few he has left, need to support him when he eventually crashes." Kakashi explained and they went silent. "Also he sends his love Kurotsuchi." Kakashi added, chuckling inwardly when he saw the blush light up on her cheeks. He didn't really, he just like to mess with the young Tsuchikage.

Hours later Kakashi would later open his eyes to the familiar sight of his office and the setting sun behind him, out the corner of his eye he watched the seal on his desk glow brightly for a moment before fading back to black. The seal was the brain child of both Jiraiya and Naruto that they created with help from the Yamanaka Clan. It essentially dethatched your mind from your body and pulled it to a 'hub' that worked like a mindscape did, this allowed all the leaders to meet up weekly without travelling anywhere. The downside was that because you weren't currently in control of your physical body for a long time you were always incredibly thirsty and hungry when you got out. That and the headache.

Kakashi took a gulp from the glass of water waiting for him and turned to look out the window to watch the village slowly wind down from the busy day. Soon everything they had been working for would be put into place and Remnent would learn what the true meaning of war meant.

* * *

To the confusion of the others on the table, Naruto randomly raised both his plate of breakfast and drink off the table. Not a moment later Ruby slammed an incredibly think binder onto the table scattering plates of food and spilling drinks. He calmly put his own back on the table and continued eating.

Ruby faked a cough to get everyone's attention, "Sisters, friends, former enemies…Weiss." Ruby began, expertly ignoring the indignant cry from PRWN's table. "Last night I had a dream, a dream where we came together to have the most fun that anyone has ever had…ever!"

"This outa be good." Yang commented with a grin before catching a grape in her mouth curtesy of Nora.

"Is that my binder?!" Weiss pointed out from the other table, looking at Ruby accusingly.

"I am not a crook." It seemed that she didn't care.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, closing the book in front of her.

"With the holidays over things are going to get busy with exams and the Vytal festival, so I devised a plan to spend our last day together and kick off the new semester off with a bang!" She cheered.

"I like to start my semesters off with a _Yang_." The girl in question quipped a terrible pun.

There were various groans around the room as spectators heard her proclamation and Naruto even reached over to slap the back of her head, which caused her to miss the apple soaring for her head. Also curtesy of Nora who had punctuated the throw with a loud 'boo'.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Blake said even as Yang returned the apple to its sender.

"I wouldn't be so sure, knowing Ruby she'll drag you in anyway. Besides it might be f-" Naruto was cut off when he felt something soft and wet splat onto the back of his head. He slowly reached up to peel off the culprit and found a pie. He stood and looked behind him and instantly signalled out Nora who was trying to pin the blame on Ren, the boy holding his head in his hands.

And then chaos.

As per usual with this bunch.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby proclaimed, crushing an unfortunate carton of milk in her grip. She paused and looked behind her when she noticed only Yang and Blake cheered with her. "You getting in on this partner?" She asked when she saw him still sitting at the table drinking his orange juice.

He raised a finger asking them to wait as he continued drinking.

"Oh no, finish your drink first." Yang stated sarcastically.

Naruto transferred the finger to the middle one and flipped her the bird before putting down the now empty glass. "I'll put some lien in the jar later Ruby," He said after seeing her accusing glare.

Ruby nodded as Naruto joined them, she coughed dramatically into her hand, "As I was saying, Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" She roared again, this time with Naruto joining in with the rallying cry.

* * *

Ozpin looked out at the fleet of Atlas ships that were gathering outside his window and wondered how their resident shinobi was reacting to their presence.

"Ironwood certainly likes bringing his work wherever he goes." Glynda commented.

"Well, running an academy and the military can be very demanding work." The was a bleep and a message popped up on his screen informing his of someone requesting to come in, he dismissed it. "Enter."

General Ironwood in all his splendour strode in through the doors, "Ozpin!" He greeted warmly. "It's been too long."

"General." Ozpin greeted cordially.

"Please call me James, we're friends after all." He turned to Glynda, who looked as though she wanted nothing but to be somewhere else. "And Glynda, it's certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James," Glynda pretended to swoon, "I'll be outside." She told Ozpin coldly and walked past the two without another glance at the general.

Ironwood turned back to Ozpin with a small smirk playing on his lips, "Well she hasn't changed a bit." He said when she was out of earshot.

Ozpin hummed, "What are you doing here James, Headmasters don't usually travel with their students to the Vytal festival."

"Well you know how I love **Vale** this time of year, besides since it was here I thought we could catch up. Just like old times." James accepted the mug of coffee from his fellow Headmaster and poured a little whiskey to strengthen it.

"While I don't mind a little talk between friends the fleet of ships and an army of men outside my window has me a little concerned." Ozpin sat in his seat and nodded over his shoulder.

"Well...it's concern that brought them here."

"I understand that travel has become increasingly difficult between Kingdoms lately but that does not war-"

James cut him off, "Oz, we both know why I brought those men here."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, "General, we have returned to a time of peace. Shows of power like that won't go to keeping it that way."

"Peace? You think that the Nations are just sitting around on their hands, happy with the fact that they got us to come to the table? Believe me Ozpin they are _waiting_ , waiting for the right time to strike. They are a ruthless and dangerous people that will burn our Kingdoms to the ground if we let them."

"And may I remind you that, _you_ are the reason they are like that in the first place. If you hadn't been so overzealous with your security and threat assertion they wouldn't even be behaving the way they are. If you had just reined in the action of the SDC against their people and not told _lies_ to the media to spread dissent just to cover up what you had let happen and to keep your job we may not have even been enemies." Ozpin stood.

"And who's to say they wouldn't have been already, I was being cautious in the face of an unknown threat, who's to say they weren't like the grimm and would be hell bent on wiping us out?!" Ironwood countered, "I was doing was I thought was right to protect our people against a threat that could have been worse than the grimm." He justified.

Ozpin gritted his teeth, "We wouldn't, but we would have had a damn better chance at finding out without out you stirring things up when you went there."

"I am here to protect my people and yours and against our enemies Ozpin, whether you like it or not. Besides if what Qrow said was true our enemies might already be here." James deflected.

Ozpin of course noticed but made no comment, "If what Qrow said was true than we will handle it tactfully, not by throwing a fleet of ships at it." Ozpin sat back down and let the tension run from his shoulders. "It's the Vytal festival general, a time to celebrate unity and peace of everyone in the world. _Everyone_ , which is why the Elemental Nations are travelling here to celebrate with us."

Ironwood sighed and nodded, "Very well."

Ozpin nodded, "Now, we can catch up later, I'm sure we both have a lot of work to do." He dismissed.

The general nodded and headed back towards the elevator. "Oh, one last thing. That shinobi here, Kitsune, where is he?" He questioned just before the doors.

Ozpin didn't even look up from his screen. "You have nothing to fear against that boy, he has been nothing but polite and gracious since he got here. Even taking out a small band of missing-nin that had apparently snuck through their web. But do _not_ anger him, although he hides it well, I can tell his is incredibly powerful for his age." James nodded and finally entered the elevator, the doors closed behind him. "Besides, I doubt you could beat him even if he was at his worst because I don't feel I could beat him at my best." He added quietly to the empty room.

* * *

Naruto sat on the window watching the Atlesian fleet hover overhead as he ran a thumb along the blade of a kunai while his free hand drummed a beat only he could hear. The fact that he was tense could have been spotted by a child.

The rest of his team was playing a game called 'Remnant' in the library and team PRWN had gone to join them leaving him alone in their dorm to stew in his brooding. Ruby had commented that it was like having a second Blake in the room. Said girl had then taken their leaders cookies in retaliation for the comment.

Naruto frowned and looked at the small patrols made by the Atlas troops, organic and synthetic both. During the war it would have been laughable to have seen such pitiful groups wandering alone and they wouldn't have lived to regret their mistake. But times were different now, although he had an itch that needed scratching he couldn't just go and kill off a few soldiers, alive or not. That would be very counter-productive and he would probably get in a lot of trouble back home.

Home. Home was something he had thought about often and in response to the reports he sent regularly, Kakashi in turn would send him news about things moving around in the EN like the results of the weekly meetings the leaders had. He had mentioned that nothing had come of the search yet for missing-nin but said that it didn't mean nothing would after a while, whoever was moving these shinobi around was very good at hiding them so it may take time to root them out.

In other news, talks were finally going somewhere after months of deadlock and Remnant was finally understanding the fact that they had not come to these talks from a position of power and where caving in places. That doesn't mean that they weren't fighting however and gave it tooth and nail to try and stay on top. Stubborn bastards.

Naruto grunted and rolled off the window and back into the room without so much as a little stumble, as was the agility of a shinobi. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the worn green book off the piles of paperwork he had been putting off and flopped onto his bed and began reading from where he left off, reading his Godfathers only non-porn publication was always a calmer to him, despite having read it through hundreds of times now the book always spoke to him.

He sat there reading silently for almost an hour before there were any disturbances, but he was eventually interrupted when Blake herself practically stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. He watched quietly as she composed herself, apparently unaware that he was in the room. After a few deep breaths she clearly relaxed and sat herself on the bed, hugging her legs close.

"That bad huh?" He said

Blake jumped, shocked that the room was occupied. "Kitsune? How long have you been there?" She asked after a minute or two of trying to calm back down again. She never understood how he did that, thanks to her cat ears few were able to sneak up on her but time and time again her teammate was able to do it and most of the time he wasn't even trying.

Naruto rose a brow, "I never left. What happened?" He asked again.

Blake huffed, "I don't understand how the others can be so calm and happy with the White Fang out there. How can you?! You were with me that night and you saw what I saw, but you don't know the White Fang like I do." She protested.

Naruto sighed and closed his book. "I'm not worrying because it's not my place to worry. The White Fang are an independent terrorist group in Remnant and as a shinobi of **Konoha** I can't interfere without severe diplomatic repercussions. That however does not mean that I am idle, I have eyes and ears open in **Vale** for any activity that can be connected with the group." He explained, moving onto the Faunus' bed. "And the others, well most of them aren'tas innocent in regards to everything as you might think. They have not experienced how dark this world is like us, Yang and Ruby lost their mothers, Weiss had dealings with the White Fang as well. I had to contend with a world where it's kill or be killed and you practically grew up with the White Fang. They ignore it perhaps because they don't want to admit that there's something wrong." He said gently, resting a hand on the girls shoulder.

Blake sighed, "I suppose. I just can't help but worry." It was almost adorable the way her bow flattened against her head, obviously made to do so by her ears.

Naruto nodded and shifted to sit beside Blake, "Understandable, you feel as though you are responsible for their actions, and that if you had done things differently things might have been different."

"Sasuke?" Blake guessed, stretching out on her bed as she got more comfortable with the conversation.

Naruto hummed the affirmative, "I hesitated and let him get away, all the deaths he caused afterwards I felt responsible for because I could have killed him there and then and none of them could have happened." Naruto explained, a far-away look in his eye.

Blake looked at him curiously now, "How did you deal with it? The guilt?"

"I told myself that it wasn't my fault, that it was my compassion for the brothers we once were that made me hesitate, and if Sasuke spat on that bond then so be it. What he did after that was no cause of mine, would have more people survived? Maybe but we can never know."

"So you're saying even if I did things differently, we can never be sure if things would change. If the White Fang would or wouldn't be the same as it is now." Blake summarised, her ears perking back up.

Naruto smiled underneath his mask and nodded, "Got it in one." He looked up to her head, "You know, I always preferred you without the bow." He commented without thinking about it.

Blake bowed her head to hide the small blush, "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Be proud of who you are Blake, and don't let anyone get you down about it. I didn't." Naruto encouraged. Before the Faunus could question what he said he stood up and walked to the other side of the room and rifled through his papers and scroll before picking one up and walked back over. "Here, to distract you I'm going to teach you some Ninsu."

Blake looked confused, "Why?"

Naruto shrugged, "Why not?"

Blake blinked and shrugged herself, shuffling slightly so that the two could fit better on the bed.

* * *

The door swung open while they were in the middle of learning the complex alphabet, it turned out Blake was almost a natural at learning Kanji as they were already to K in a few short hours. She seemed to be enjoying it too judging by the small smile across her lips.

"Man, who would have guessed Pyrrha was such a good strategist!?" Yang moaned, the first to walk through the door, closely followed by her sister.

"If you had just attacked when I told you too, none of that would have happened." Ruby pointed out with a mocking grin.

There was a methodical giggle behind them, "I must admit, I surprised myself with my ability with the game. I had not expected it to be that easy." Pyrrha walked in behind them with the rest of PRWN at her heels. She did not appear to be sorry about winning despite her own surprise at her ability with the game.

Blake got up and tried to sneak away, wanting to avoid the questioning both Yang and Ruby were likely to give her, not to mention PRWN, but Naruto grabbed her hand and gave her a pointed look and she sat back down again.

The others noticed the exchange but it was surprisingly Weiss that spoke up first, "Blake Belladonna, lately you've been reclusive, quiet, moody and generally unsociable."

Ruby snorted, "Have you...met Blake?" She said with a dismissive shrug

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Ok, I'm aware we haven't known each other for long but you've been even more like yourself than usual."

"I must admit, I have noticed as well but I didn't want to speak up because I was afraid of touching something sensitive." Pyrrha admitted with a sheepish smile.

"What wrong Blake? You can tell us we're your friends." Yang reassured, worry colouring her voice.

Blake glanced at Naruto who nodded his head, a gesture no one in the room missed. "I was just worried about the White Fang and what they've been doing recently it's just not right. But Kitsune had a chat with me and kinda talked me out of it." Blake said.

Ruby cocked her head, "Well if you're that worried about it why don't we do something about it?" Heads turned to her in surprise.

"Like what, fight them?" Yang asked confused.

"Why not? Blake and Kitsune did it before, and with all eight of us there is shouldn't be too hard."

"What you're serious, we're students! We should just let the authorities handle it, we aren't ready for this sort of thing!" Weiss protested.

"And we may never be ready! The White Fang isn't just going to sit around and wait for us to graduate, we have to do this now." Blake argued.

"I have to agree with Weiss on this, we may be strong and talented for our age but this sort of thing is out of our league. We'll be fighting a terrorist group full of trained adults." Ren reasoned.

"While I would usually agree with my dear partner here." Nora began with a slap on Ren's back, "You are forgetting one piece of key information."

"That is?" Weiss questioned

"We have our own super duper cool adult with weird powers who can walk on water and ceilings and beat the strongest member of our generation without even trying!" Nora said and cheered in one breath. There was a pause and heads swivelled to Kitsune who had just been watching the proceedings in silence.

"Well?" Ruby prompted.

Naruto looked them all in the eye to determine their resolve, and when he looked at Blake he saw nothing but determination to win this. "No." That determination came crashing down.

"N-No?" Ruby stuttered.

"Weiss and Ren are right, you are students and aren't ready for this sort of thing. While you may understand the darker lining of this world you are still children and should probably avoid it. Besides I can't help you without putting myself at risk of discovery by the authorities, I already did so with Blake earlier and can't do so again. Plus if this is truly as big as Blake thinks it is then I don't want them to call some back-up when they realize who they're fighting." Naruto explained.

"Those missing-nin, you think they were here purposely." Pyrrha pondered.

Kitsune nodded, "Yes, I don't want you to get hurt because you overestimated yourselves and fought something bigger then you could handle. Life won't give you a second chance." He stood up and locked eyes with Blake, he barely managed to avoid wincing at the hint of betrayal in them. "I'm sorry Blake." And with that he walked out.

* * *

It was the weekend now and neither Blake nor the rest of his teammates had talked to him for more than a few minutes during the entire week. He could understand why but that didn't mean he liked it, but they would soon understand that it was for their own good. It was late in the day and he had spent the last few hours training away his boredom to the displeasure of his now exhausted body.

He entered his room and found it oddly empty. Usually at this time everyone would be here, Ruby would likely be reading her magazines, Yang playing games and Blake reading her smut disguised as a romance novel. But it was empty, the curtains open and the room dark. Naruto narrowed his eyes and crossed the hall to knock on PRWN's door. There was no answer. Narrowing his eyes further he placed his palm on the door and sent a pulse of charka through the woodwork and into the room to sense if anyone was inside. There wasn't there either.

Crossing back to his room he expanded his scenes to the whole campus to try and snuff out the two teams. Nothing. Now thoroughly worried he started to clue in on where they might be. He sat crossed legged on the bed and opened his chakra pathways to the nature chakra around him. Although there was significantly less in Remnent than there was in the Elemental Nations it served its purpose of expanding his reach further than the boundaries of Beacon and all the way to Vale. He instantly zeroed in on their signatures and judging by their pulsing they were fighting. They had gone anyway.

With a furious curse he shot off the bed and to the wardrobe where he grabbed the black cloak he first wore with Blake and **shunshined** out the building. He hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

(End)

And there we have it the tenth chapter. Sorry it took a while it's exam season and it took up most of my time but I managed to sneak this in every now and then. So this is the start of Vol. 2 and things are going to start heating up in both worlds. I hope you enjoyed the bit at the start where we jumped back to the EN and let me know if you want to see more of it as we progress and I might sneak a bit here and there.

None the less I must be going so see you for the next chapter.

-Red


	11. Friends in Need

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Pyrrha, very unlike herself, cursed as she dodged another swipe from her ice cream coloured attacker. Neapolitan she believed. Despite her short stature she was incredibly skilled and quick, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was beginning to get used to Kitsune's speed when they trained occasionally, she doubted she could've kept up this long. Not to mention that her whole team was currently fighting her and they only seemed to be a minor inconvenience judging by the ease at which she was fending off their attacks.

The night had started off well with everything going to plan, barring a few minor bits like Ruby running randomly off. Weiss had got in contact with her family, Yang had gone to the information broker she had visited before arriving at Beacon with Ren and Nora only to find it a burnt out husk months old. Blake had snuck in the White Fang gathering while she sat back in case she needed help. Which turns out that they would both need it when a new Atlas mech crashed through the wall and began chasing them through downtown Vale with the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick at the helm.

Then it had started to go downhill, they had begun by ganging up on Torchwick and the battle was going well, together the 8 of them made it hard for anyone to be hit and scored a lot of their own. Then the little girl, or woman, turned up and started helping her apparent compatriot, judging Roman to be the higher threat at the time considering the giant mech he was in, Pyrrha sent Weiss to help team RBY in bring him town while she Ren and Nora dealt with the newcomer. It was a mistake.

So now she prayed to Oum they could last long enough for RWBY to arrive or they were shit out of luck. Swearing intended.

Nora and Ren seemed to have some sort of success at pushing their opponent back and she ran to join them as they simultaneously backed off. Their strategy stayed the same as she reengaged; since she was the strongest she stayed in prolonged combat the longest, keeping the girl's attention while the other two raced back and forth with hit and run attacks, Ren with speed, Nora with her rather devastating attacks. Or they would be if they actually hit. While the strategy wasn't successful as to be a winning one, it was better than the ones tried earlier so they stuck with to try and waste time until back up arrived.

Pyrrha swiftly passed her two teammates and swung her shield at the girl in an attempt to knock her off balance but she simply danced out the way of both her strike and Nora's who tried to seize the opportunity to get a hit in. Pyrrha attacked again as Nora backed off, this time the girl didn't retreat and they traded blows a few times, Pyrrha constantly reminded of her fight with Kitsune with the ease at which the girl countered her. The Spartan ducked down and Ren came over her head with a kick that forced her to block with her sword knocked her back slightly, capitalising on the opportunity crouched to a knee and let Nora use her back as a launch platform for a overhead strike that although missed, forced their opponent back further and off balance. This time it was Pyrrha who used the opportunity to attack, the girl seeing it coming, who despite being off balance struck out with her blade trying to keep her at bay. Pyrrha blocked with her shield and used it to open her guard, the girl seeing this twisted herself out the way to present a smaller surface to hit which meant Pyrrha only scored a glancing hit on her side.

What she didn't expect was for her image to shatter like the Ursa had against Kitsune in the Forever Fall Forest. This surprise meant she was now overextended and off balance, having thrown her weight into the attack, so when the little nuisance appeared behind her she could do nothing more than curl and take the surprisingly strong kick to her back. So quick and strong? Their chances weren't looking good.

She rolled along the ground a few times before she managed to right herself, and just in time for her to bring up Akoúo to block a stab from the smirking girl. She was saved from her dialemma when Nora and Ren pincered her between them and forced her to once again disappear.

"This is not going well," She spoke as Nora gave her a hand up.

"No, that semblance of hers is strange." Ren agreed.

"It doesn't matter, we'll still beat her!" Nora yelled, brandishing her hammer.

"I'm not so sure, these physical illusions she uses will make it almost impossible for us to hit her." Pyrrha chewed her lip. "I'm beginning to regret not telling Kitsune about this." And she was, she was initially against betraying his trust like this, especially since he was her friend but she agreed they needed to do something about the Fang.

"As am I, but we don't need to win only hold out until the others are finished with Roman." Ren reminded.

As if on cue a large explosion rocked the ground, hopefully heralded the destruction of a large mech, and that their fellow students were successful in their fight. It seemed that that the girl also had the same idea as her head snapped to the direction the explosion came from, a frown breaking the cocky smirk they thought was plastered on her face.

She turned back to the three opposing her and bowed mockingly, sheathing her blade back into her parasol as she did so. She stood straight again and blew an imaginary kiss in their direction with a taunting wink and shattered into glass.

The trio shared a glance before turning a rushing off to where the explosion originated from, arriving just in time to see, an obviously very angry, Yang launch herself at the petite woman standing in front of Roman, the scattered remains of the mech around them.

"Wait!" Pyrrha yelled, trying to stop Yang from making a mistake. Either she ignored her or didn't hear and continued on her course. The neapolitan girl smirked and ducked letting Yang fly over her head and into the direct course of Roman's cane, with Yang going at the speed she was, she was unable to stop herself from getting struck directly in the face and sent back to the group making the rest of RWBY, she was soon joined but the final 3.

"What say you Neo, want to teach these kids a lesson they won't forget? I don't see their caped friend anywhere." Roman questioned stepping up to the girl whose name was actually Neo. The girl in question smirked and spun her thin sword that reminded them all of Kitsune to much for them to like.

"Careful, I know Blake that you've fought Roman before but the Neo girl is incredibly skilled and uses illusions to fight and possible teleport around." Pyrrha warned, readying to fight a second time.

Yang shook her head as she got up, "We got a plan?"

"Myself and Nora did hit and runs while Pyrrha held her in place. The plan has merit but we seemed to be nothing more than an annoyance." Ren explained

"With more people, we might stand a better chance." Weiss added.

"Alright, it's all we got at the moment let's do it. Weiss stay back and use your glyphs as support, Yang stay with Pyrrha, and Blake you and I will help Nora and Ren with hit and runs. Sound good?" Ruby put forward. Everyone nodded. "Good, Yang and Pyrrha go!"

The two heavy hitters rushed forward and met Neo half way when she charged back, Yang punched high while Pyrrha went low but both missed when Neo slipped in between the two and kicked Yang in the back. Knowing that her current partner would be fine Pyrrha swung at the girls back causing her to smash into pieces, remembering last time she instinctively positioned Akoúo behind her and blocked the retaliatory strike leaving her open to an attack from a glyph enhanced Ruby and Ren.

She didn't see the outcome having to turn away to face Roman who had decided to join when they were distracted but it seemed unnecessary when Blake and Yang jumped between them and began fighting the criminal, and despite the clear teamwork and skill presented by the partners they were unable to break through the man's apparently formidable defence and Yang was once again knocked back leaving Blake on her own until Nora arrived to help.

' _So much for the plan'_ Pyrrha thought as she saw the man being handled she switched back to Neo and looked for a weakness as the girl nimbly dodged between Ruby and Ren's attacks while keeping that infernal smirk across her lips. She didn't even seemed pressed as she danced around their futile swipes or shots, even with Weiss helping them.

Pyrrha grimaced and joined the fight with Ruby and Ren, although the three have not fought together like this they made do with what they had and they at least made Neo have to block occasionally. For a few minutes everything was fine, well as much as it could be depending on the situation. Then everything went wrong.

Pyrrha parried a slice from Neo opening the girl to attack but she was wise enough to back off, Ren then dropped from above and fired StormFlower before slashing downwards and getting her to roll directly into the path of Ruby sped up by her semblance and together the two corralled Neo towards Pyrrha who was waiting in the sidelines for such a thing. A white glyph appeared underneath her and the redhead shot forward towards the fighting trio, when the two saw her approaching they wisely retreated leaving the criminal's accomplice open to be slammed into by what must have felt like a truck. Neo flew back right into the waiting line of Weiss, who when the opportunity presented itself stabbed forward with her rapier expecting to hit something solid like Pyrrha had, this time however the girl once more disappeared into shards. This time the consequences where much more deadly.

Pyrrha, stared in horror at the blade sticking out of her partners chest along with Ruby and Ren and if the sounds of battle were anything to go by then the others must have noticed as well. The blade retracted and Weiss wordlessly dropped to the floor while Neo merely smirked as if she hadn't just stuck her sword in somebody.

"NO!" Ruby was the first to react by dashing forward towards their enemy with her scythe ready to slash, far too quickly for either Pyrrha or Ren to stop her.

"Ruby wait!" Yang yelled desperately, her body coming into view along with the others, apparently they had momentarily forgotten about their own opponent.

The young girl either couldn't hear or ignored the call and continued onwards to Neo, the girl in question smirked again and sidestepped the speedy rosette swing her sword as she past, Ruby eventually came to a rolling stop a few feet further, the cause of which was a long gash down her leg and her side which looked be bleeding heavily and very painful if the girls pained cries and whimpers were anything to go by as she clutched at it.

Neo slowly approached the downed leader, twirling her blade tauntingly with the smirk till emblazed on her lips. The movement snapped her and Ren out their stupor and they rushed forward, hoping to get there in time. Roman had meanwhile stepped back into the fight and was disallowing Yang and the rest the ability to come to the rescue anytime soon.

Ruby clutched at her wounds, fighting the urge to let the tears fall. She didn't know why her aura didn't shield her, was this girl able to cut through it as if it didn't exist? This was all her fault; she had been the one to press for them to go despite Kitsune telling them not too. And now she was lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood and Weiss...Weiss might be dead. And it was her fault, why, why did she have to try and be the hero?!

She turned her gaze up just as her opponent entered her field of vision, sword poised to strike, "I'm sorry Kitsune." She whispered, closing her eyes.

The blow never came, "I know you are Ruby, doesn't mean I'm not pissed though."

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, not know what she would see. "K-Kitsune?" She whispered again, there was another figure about her now, cloaked in black and holding the criminal's wrist with an iron grip.

Naruto hummed the affirmative, "Go to sleep Ruby, I'll handle this." He commanded with a cold glare directed at the cause of Ruby's wounds.

Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but the words got stuck in her throat as a heavy presence settled on her mind. It was warm and inviting, like a warm blanket in the winter, so when it completely enveloped her mind she didn't resist further and let unconsciousness claim her.

Naruto kept his eyes trained on the woman before him, despite her small stature he knew that she was one not to be trifled with. Size meant nothing when it came to fighting, he could attest to that having spent his younger years as a 'shrimp'. The woman smirked and disappeared into shards, reappearing near Roman to knock back the others he was fighting.

"Go see to Ruby and Weiss, I can handle this," He spoke, appearing next to them in a whirlwind of leaves. The others gave him looks but a quick one of his own was enough to 'persuade' them. He was angry; there was no mistake about that.

Roman smirked and twirled his cane and pointed it at Naruto, "Ah, the caped crusader returns! To what to do we owe the pleasure?" He asked snidely

Naruto said nothing but the rasp of him unsheathing his ninjato from underneath his cloak, which in itself was answer enough.

Roman frowned, "Not much of a talker are you? Very well." The small sight on the tip of the cane flipped up and an orange projectile towards their new opponent.

Naruto was more than ready this time and swung his sword in an upward arc, a blue arc of _visible_ wind formed and easily cut through the weaker dust bullet causing it to prematurely explode in the air. The crescent of wind blew through the smoke unimpeded, trailing a grove in the concrete along its way. Roman and Neo split apart to dodge the clearly deadly piece of wind, both going separate ways.

Naruto didn't wait however and was moving the moment the bullet exploded, he went for Roman first, although the newer woman was the higher threat if he could take out Roman early he could full focus on her without any interruption. Roman had barely got back on his feet before he was sent back down from a flying roundhouse that knocked off his hat.

Naruto planted both his feet on the ground and brought up his ninjato to block a strike from the diminutive woman, the smirk that was formerly plastered on her face was gone, replaced by a crease in her eyebrows and a frown on her lips.

Naruto smirked himself, she knew he was stronger and more skilled then the others, they had just begun their fight but she _knew_ , that if she didn't fight at her best she wouldn't win. A simple instinctual fight or flight, nagging at the back of her head. Naruto easily parried her attack and lashed out with a punch that shattered her image, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he ducked, kicking out his back leg as he did so, catching her solidly in the stomach.

He stood straight again and blocked two attacks from Roman as if there were nothing more than a child's effort at being a warrior. He sidestepped and the girl soars past him this time, he raises a knee to catch her own attempt at a backwards kick and pushes her of balance into the path her of partner, both turn into glass this time and appear a few meters back.

Instead of rushing forward to engage the two like before, Naruto buried his sword in the concrete and weaved a set of seals too fast for anyone to keep up. **'Katon: Gókakyú no Jutsu'** He spoke before expelling a large fireball from his mouth. Roman and Neo scarcely had the time to widen their eyes as the ball sped towards them before it encompassed their bodies with an explosion larger than the ball itself.

Naruto swung his arm and a gale of wind picked up to blow away the smoke before dispersing. He kissed his teeth. Nothing. "Typical" He muttered to himself. He retrieved his blade and turned to his teammates and their sister team, gathered around their two downed compatriots. Yang was cradling her sisters limp body while sobbing quietly to herself, Blake sat behind her with a hand on her shoulder in a desperate attempt to comfort her own partner. The others were gathered around Weiss and were trying to keep the heiress conscious while they attempted to stem the bleeding from her torso, the blood staining her once pure white coat a dark red and pink.

Naruto's hand disappeared into his cloak and reappeared with his e-scroll in hand, he pressed the image for Ozpin and held it to his ear while taking quick strides to the others, "Ozpin? Yes it's Kitsune, I need two Bullheads on my position as quickly as you can and bring Professor Peach...no I'm fine, it's Ruby and Weiss...15 minutes, I doubt Weiss will last that long she's been hit bad by the looks of things...ok I'll do what I can." He hung up just as reached the subject of his conversation, he ignore Ruby for the time being, knowing that she was in a better state than the girl currently bleeding out on the floor.

"K-kitsune, I'm so-" Pyrrha began until Naruto held up his hand.

"I'll deal with you lot later but Weiss is a bigger concern right now, so be quiet and let me handle it." Naruto snapped and Pyrrha instinctively shrunk back as if burnt. He stepped closer to her and knelt by her form, "Weiss can you hear me?" He asked looking at the wound on her chest, and the still growing circle of red.

The Schnee opened her eyes and looked at the shinobi above her tiredly, "Kitsune? Where are we? Why can't I move?" She questioned, confusion and panic mixing with her voice.

Naruto frowned underneath his hood, she didn't remember anything, that's probably a bad sign. "You're underneath the highway in Vale, you can't move because you've been stabbed and there's possible damage to your spine." He answered honestly garnering weird looks from the observers.

"Why is it so cold? I'm so cold Kitsune, I never get cold." Weiss whispered

Naruto grimaced and channelled fire chakra through his body and expelled it in a bubble around him to try and keep her body temperature up, "You've lost a lot of blood Weiss, there's not enough going round your body to keep you warm." Weiss nodded slowly and began to close her eyes again. "Hang on Weiss, you can't sleep yet."

"Why?" She whined; Kitsune would have considered it cute if it wasn't for the situation.

He glanced at Pyrrha, who looked on at the scene with unshed tears, "Keep her occupied and awake." He told her and retrieved a kunai to cut open the clothing covering the wound.

He peeled away the clothing and looked at the wound with a blank face, it was bad simply put. Although the wound itself was clean and tidy, the work of a good and sharp blade, it was bleeding heavily and he would wager that she was bleeding internally as well. That was also bad.

Naruto glanced up at the hitched gasp coming from Pyrrha, who was now almost as pale as Weiss, "Keep talking to her Pyrrha, let me handle this. Trust me." He reassured and went to work, not even bothering to see if he received a response.

His hand dug into his kunai pouch and retrieved another pouch; this one was white rather than beige and had a red cross in the centre. He opened it and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a small ceramic pot and a packet of red blood pills.

He set the pot down beside him and opened the packet and popped one in his mouth and began chewing into a paste. He then opened the pot and scooped out a generous amount of green paste and began lathering it on the wound on Weiss chest. It was a special paste introduced during the war to help seal wounds quicker and stimulate the cells around it to heal quicker before a medical ninja could see to it. Although he would never need it with both the Kyuubi and his own healing ability, he had decided to start carrying around medical supplies to tend to wounded allies as he could never learn medical jutsu, the result of both his ever expanding chakra and that it carried elements of demonic chakra making it poisonous to anyone but him and other jinchuriki.

"Set her up." He told Pyrrha through his chewing, as he gathered another load of paste at his finger tips. Pyrrha did as she was told, doing well even when Weiss began crying out in pain at the movement. He made sure to be quick when applying it and soon Weiss was back flat on the ground, eyes closing as unconsciousness began to claim her. "Hang on Weiss, we're almost there." He mumbled his mouth almost full by this point. He shifted slightly and bent over her face, activating a quick genjutsu he pulled down his mask and planted his mouth on hers and pushed the paste into her mouth. He retreated and massaged her throat to make sure she didn't choke on the sudden intrusion, all the while ignoring the shocked and confused looks the others were sending him. "A blood pill. It will help stimulate the body to speed up the formation of blood and increase the pressure." He explained, pulling his mask back up and dispelling the illusion. He closed the pot and replaced both it and the packet of blood pills in the medical pouch and came back out with a roll of bandages and set about wrapping Weiss' wound to make sure that the paste stayed in place and did its job.

His eyes continued to be blank as he took in Weiss' body; although it hurt to see her in such as state he had seen enough of it to be numb to the feeling. He had done all he could with his limited healing ability and now it was up to Weiss to hang on until Ozpin arrived with Peach in 12 and a half minutes by his count.

He stood and moved to Ruby to repeat the process on her without the aid of a blood pill, she hadn't lost enough for it to be of any use. He worked silently, heedless of the pained whimpers that escaped Ruby's sleeping mouth, and the way that Blake's bow guiltily flattened against her head.

He did however take notice when his acute hearing picked up the gentle beat of approaching propellers 10 minutes later and he glanced up as 2 bullheads navigated a paths through the maze of supports and landed a dozen feet from their position, Peach and a few other doctors jumping off before it had even settled. Ozpin followed at a more sedate pace.

He went straight to Ozpin as Peach raced past and began tending to Weiss and Ruby with their concerned compatriots looked over, "I've done the best I could with my limited knowledge." He told Ozpin when they reached each other.

Ozpin nodded, "Then hopefully it will be enough, do you know what happened?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not the full story but I have an idea." He turned his head slightly and locked eyes with Blake.

"I see." Ozpin followed his gaze.

"The two criminals they were fighting know that I'm a shinobi, the chances of the White Fang and whoever is leading them thinking me a threat has just gone up. A lot." Naruto stated grimly. "We may be seeing more missing-nin in the coming weeks, perhaps months."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ozpin inquired

"Because things are going to get messy, I need you to keep Ironwood of my back, I don't trust him to sort out the problem not matter what he might believe."

Ozpin was quiet for a moment, "Very well, just don't make me regret backing you on this Kitsune. I already received flack for just inviting you here. Don't do something you might regret." He warned.

Naruto smirked underneath his mask, "Who said I would regret anything?"

Ozpin eyed him but said nothing.

"Are you going to punish them?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Both now looking as Peach and the other doctors worked on Weiss.

"I had thought of it but I think this is punishment enough for their mistake, don't you?"

Naruto sighed, "If we were in the Nations, Ruby and Pyrrha would be court marshalled and thrown in prison for disobeying orders and getting their teammates wounded because of it. The others would at best be demoted, worse dishonourably discharged and placed under observation."

"We're not in the Nations though, are we?" The headmaster pointed out.

"No, we're not."

They were silent again as they watched the doctors carry Weiss and Ruby on stretchers to the first bullhead, being joined by Yang and Pyrrha while the others made their way over to them on the second bullhead.

"Are you going to say something or shall I?" Naruto proposed.

"I'll let you handle this, I shall go and check the condition of young Weiss and Ruby." Ozpin said and turned to board to bullhead before it took off.

Blake led the procession towards him and opened her mouth to speak, Naruto threw a thumb over his shoulder at the bullhead waiting for them and she shut it with an audible click. He said nothing and did nothing as the down hearted group trudged past him and onto the bullhead where he finally joined them and sat on the edge of the hold, uncaring as he legs dangled off in the air.

The entire journey back was filled with only the thrum of the bullhead as it made its way back to Beacon, the silence between its occupants only added to the tension that was already present and Blake's ear's had long since disappeared into her hair line.

* * *

The 15 minute journey back passed quickly and Naruto didn't even wait for the bullhead to come to a stop before jumping off and walking to the other bullhead which had just finished dropping off its occupants.

He approached the Peach at the centre of the group and looked down at her short stature, "How are they Doc?"

Professor Peach brushed a lock of peach coloured hair behind her ear and looked up at Naruto with an impressed look. "Whatever you did saved Weiss' life, although that paste you applied sealed the outside wound it didn't stop the internal bleeding, it did however kick-start her own aura in healing the minor damage to her spine."

Naruto nodded, "I suspected as much which was why I gave her the blood pill."

Peach looked at him with confusion this time, "Blood pill?"

Naruto retrieved one from his pouch to show her, "Something we created that helps stimulate the creation of blood in the body and increase the pressure in the body."

"Really? May I have one to study, that could certainly save many lives." Peach requested looking at the small red ball in nothing short of awe.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, I'll have to check with my higher ups first though, classified and all that."

"I understand." Peach nodded

With the conversation over the doctors carried their charges towards the medical wing of Beacon while the rest of them returned to their dorms, their heads hanging low and guilt written over their faces.

He avoided talking to them, even when both Yang and Pyrrha attempted to and instead sped up to walk beside Ozpin, "With your permission I want to set up a sealing array that will detect any chakra around the academy, with it I can hopefully intercept any shinobi before they have an opportunity to harm the students." He requested

Ozpin looked at him critically, "You do understand what you're asking correct? How do I know you won't use it to harm the students yourself?"

"You don't. That's why I'm asking you to trust me."

Ozpin eyed him some more and Naruto slowly began to get unnerved by the headmasters piercing gaze. He nodded once and carried on in the direction of his office, not giving anything away with his walk or posture to his feelings on the matter.

Naruto sighed in relief and checked his pockets to see how much ink he carried on him and grumbled under his breath when he realised he didn't have any, which meant he had to return to his dorm anyway.

He had decided on the journey back that he was going to give them what basically devolved into the silent treatment. He agreed with Ozpin that the injuries of Weiss and Ruby were punishment enough for both teams but he didn't think that was enough for them to really understand why he was upset with them. So he wasn't going to talk to them. Call it childish but they were likely going to try and apologise for what happened and he honestly didn't want to hear it. They could stew in their guilt and he won't give a damn.

Naruto sighed again and combed a hand through his hair beneath his hood, uncaring to the many patrols of Atlas troops watching him. They couldn't do anything even if they wanted to.

There was no use delaying, may as well go and get that ink.

* * *

(End)

That's that folks, I was intending for a lot more to be included in this chapter, like the dance but this kinda went on for longer than I originally intended. On that note I hope you like the chapter because this is the third time I've written it and I sticking with it now, so if you don't. Tough.

Next chapter shouldn't be long, but I've said that before so don't get your hope up.

-Red

 **Translations**

' **Katon: Gókakyú no Jutsu' – 'Fire Release: Great Fireball technique'**


	12. Repercussions

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto stood silently overlooking Ruby and Weiss as they lay in their bleach white beds in the infirmary. He was currently alone in the room besides the two, both Yang and Pyrrha having returned to their rooms to change and shower after spending the night in his current position.

He had calmed down since then; working out one's anger blowing up things can be therapeutic. Now he was just disappointed. In both himself and the others. After demolishing a significant section of the Emerald Forest, and an unfortunate horde of Grimm that became attracted to his anger, he thought to himself that they weren't much different than what he used to do. Granted at the time he was younger than they are and he was forced to grow up with Sasuke leaving, the threat of Akatsuki and then the following war with Remnant.

They've never had to face such troubles, yes some of them have lost, like Yang and Ruby with their mothers and Blake with the Fang but their childhoods may as well have been all sunshine and rainbows in comparison to his, not to mention they didn't have to grow up in a kill or be killed environment, they've never had to witness the horror and destruction war brought. But they still should have known better than to go running off, Blake especially after their little chat.

He was just disappointed.

Before the war, the only people you could really trust in the Nations were your own brothers and sisters in arms, everyone else might be out to kill you. Of course they might not be but you could never know and it gave birth to a healthy dose of paranoia in every shinobi.

Here in Remnant everyone was so trusting of each other it initially threw him off, well not to him they weren't, and so after speaking to them a week ago about not going he had _trusted_ them to understand why and not do so. It appears he had misplaced his trust once more, only this time he doubted they were slightly unhinged and were thinking of betraying their home to a criminal hell bent on destroying it. Thankfully.

"Kitsune?" Ruby's soft voice broke him from his thoughts, she was sitting up in bed and looking around still half asleep.

"Good morning." Naruto spoke after a long period of silence.

Ruby blinked drowsily, "Morning?"

"Yes, it is 7:47 Saturday morning, 9 hours after your little...escapade."

Ruby blinked once more before the events of last night returned to her conscious brain and all pretences or sleep shot out her mind, "Weiss!" She yelled and her head swept the room before it settled on the sleeping heiress in the bed beside her.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Ruby's first response, it was the sign of a good leader when the first thought is to worry about their teammates, especially after been wounded yourself. But that didn't excuse her for the fact she was part of the reason she was in that state.

"Weiss is fine, although she has to stay in bed for the next week to be sure she was healed properly. You on the other had can leave around lunch." Naruto informed.

Ruby winced and looked guiltily at her partner. "I'm sorry Kitsune, I didn't mean for this to happen." She was defiantly sincere if the tears gathering in her eyes were anything to go by.

Naruto sighed through his nose, "It's not me you should be apologising to." He nodded at the still unconscious Schnee, "You made a decision as team leader and now you have to live with the consequences of your actions."

"Consequences?" Ruby asked nervously, the thoughts of being expelled from Beacon filling her mind.

"While Ozpin thought that both your and Weiss' condition sufficed as punishment for you and your teammates actions, Professor Goodwitch disagreed. As of today you are grounded to Beacon academy and you shall not partake in the missions in a few weeks until they are certain you won't go gallivanting off again. Blake and Yang have already been informed as well as team PRWN"

"What! They can't do that!" The young leader exclaimed.

" _Yes_ , they can. In fact they are the only people here that can Ruby. The world isn't sunshine and daises, you and your teammates made a decision to do something you had no right to. You are not a huntress yet, and until you realise that you will live with the consequence of your actions until such time as the Headmaster and Goodwitch believe that you can be trusted not to do so again." Naruto reprehended.

Ruby flinched at the harsh tone and looked to her bed to avoid eye contact with her partner.

"I'm so disappointed in you Ruby."

Ruby's head snapped up to her partner, but he had already left.

* * *

Blake had remained curled up on her bed ever since they had returned the night before, the guilt had slowly been crushing her and she remained oblivious to the world around her, even her advanced hearing didn't pick up the sounds of her partner in the shower.

A shiver ripped through her and she pulled herself tighter together, this whole mess was her fault. How could it not? It was her who brought the issue to everyone's attention and argued in favour of doing something rather than letting the real people handle it like Kitsune suggested.

Kitsune.

The name itself sent a new spike of guilt within her. The formally enemy shinobi was the first actual human to accept who she was as a faunus, her first true friend that she could depend on that wasn't a faunus like herself. He had trusted them not to go after the White Fang, warned them in fact about getting in over their heads and causing someone to get injured. But of course they didn't listen to the man, it was stupid really, Kitsune was the only one they knew that had that kind of experience, likely more than they would ever get in their lifetime and yet still they ignored his warnings, the trust a former _enemy_ put in them to do the right thing, because of it two of her friends were severely injured and it was only at the mercy of the man himself that prevented both of them being killed.

All because they got cocky and arrogant in their abilities.

Now the man himself didn't even acknowledge them, he had been in the room numerous times over the course of the night and day when she had been here and either purposely ignored her or did it instinctively, that was what hurt the most to her. After all the building the team had done together, her standing with him had got so low that she wasn't worth even a second of his time. It was that thought that stung the most.

Burying her head into the crook of her legs she did something she hadn't done since she was a child, she wept.

* * *

Yang let out an aggravated growl as she leant against the wall in the shower, the water streaming down her thankfully masked the streams of angry tears she was letting free.

She was still so weak, it made her sick.

She was too weak to protect Ruby when they went searching for her mother and she was still too weak to stop it from almost happening again. She almost died this time and the thought of it caused the tears to fall even harder. Maybe that's why her mother left, she knew that she would be weak and never amount to anything.

She wasn't blind enough to say she wasn't a little bit arrogant in her abilities as a huntress and would like to believe she was in the upper echelons of her year, and then Kitsune came along and completely dismantled that view along with Pyrrha she had been thoroughly shocked and a little pissed off. Although she would admit she thought of the secretive shinobi as a friend despite the disagreements they had early on, a little bit of her couldn't help but be jealous and angry at him for being so strong despite being only a year older than the rest of them.

After last night those feelings had only grown worse, it took 7 of them to only inconvenience the 2 criminals and in the process had nearly killed Weiss and Ruby. Then Kitsune arrives, draped in his black cloak and proceeds to utterly demolish the criminals they were struggling with without even breaking a sweat. Call her petty if you will, after all he did save Weiss with his limited medical knowledge and her little sister before Neo could finish her off and Yang doubted she could ever repay the man for saving Ruby twice.

It was just frustrating that no matter how much she trained no matter how much she tried, she never seemed to get any better; there was always someone stronger than her, ready to humiliate her regardless of what she did. Her eyes turned red and the water began evaporating off her body faster than it poured on as she began letting her anger out.

Yang sighed and red faded back to lilac, it was no use getting angry of it after all, they only had themselves to blame. Yang even considered the fact that they were only banned from missions and going to **Vale** for a few weeks a rather light punishment all things considered.

Yang shut off the water and set about the arduous task of drying and styling her hair. She wasn't sure how to go about talking to Kitsune again, it was hard enough when they first started out and now after this mess it was going to be so much harder to fix the bonds that were once again broken.

* * *

Pyrrha sat with her head bowed inside of PRWN's dorm room. They had messed up, badly. During the first argument in their sister team's dorm Pyrrha had been undecided about the whole ordeal, both Blake and Kitsune had made persuasive arguments however over the course of the week her fellow leader had persuaded her otherwise and to go behind Kitsune's back.

She had always been a very honest and earnest person something she secretly prided herself on, so when she agreed she had felt dirty, as if the act of lying and betraying her first friend had sullied her very soul.

Was she even fit to be a team leader anymore? Weiss had been against the move right to the very end, it was actually her who had urged her to come along with them. Now she was lying in a hospital bed recovering from her near death experience, perhaps if she hadn't come along she would be fine.

But would have anything changed? Maybe, maybe Weiss would have told Kitsune and he could have arrived early enough to stop Ruby being hurt. Maybe them coming along at all was what had cemented the plan in the first place. If she had denied Ruby and kept her team at Beacon would they have gone at all, was this all her fault?

Pyrrha balled her fists into her bed sheet, this was all so wrong. She wasn't stupid; she knew she was falling for the elusive shinobi. It didn't matter that she had never seen his face, he was the first to see her for her rather than the 'Invincible Girl'. Not to mention he had helped with the ring he had crafted to hide her identity, she still used it to visit **Vale** when she went shopping, and requested nothing in return.

She wanted to help him like he helped her after seeing how fragile he was under that casual and slightly lazy exterior. To her, Kitsune was an enigma. At some points he was a cold heart solider, at others he was so warm you had to resist cuddling up to him.

Now though she'd be lucky to get even a side glance from the blond. Both she and Yang had been rebuffed when they tried to talk to him on the walk back to their dorms, he didn't even glance in their direction.

She was afraid of her feelings for him. Why would he even like her back? He had admitted to having a fiancé, one who had been killed months before their planned wedding and was clearly still in love with her. What chance did she have, a simple student from a nation they were a war with only a year earlier, they were from two separate worlds.

Tears glistened at the edge of her vision but she refused to let them fall, her heart ached but she ignored it. After all, what chance did she have with somebody more untouchable than even her?

Nora and Ren watched silently from the opposite side of the room as they witnessed their leader tear herself apart.

* * *

Winter Schnee sniffed as she stepped of her personal airship on one of the landing pads at Beacon Academy. She may be a self style Ice Queen but she cared for her sister, so when she heard about her 'incident' she dropped what she was doing, with permission of course, and rushed over from **Atlas** having flown all night to make sure she arrived as fast as possible.

Although she was in a hurry she took the time to admire the architectural differences between Beacon and Atlas Academy while she walked and could safely say she preferred Beacon over it, it was just that more grand and pleasing to look at than the bland and military styled Academy she has known. Though she would never say it out loud she even preferred the buildings in the Nations, it was just so much more elegant regardless of the militarism present. Her blank mask cracked slightly as a frown made itself known when memories resurfaced of her time overseas.

Winter huffed to herself and shook her head; it was no use to think of such things, they had passed and apart from a few scars here and there they were only thing tying her to that place.

She continued on to the infirmary expertly ignoring the various stares she received, she was used to them after all. The journey was short and she entered to a girl in a red hood sitting in one of the chairs beside her sisters bed.

"Ruby Rose?" She inquired upon entering.

The girl looked around at the call, with clear surprise and confusion written on her face, "Yes? How do you know who I am?"

"My apologies, my name is Winter Schnee. Weiss is my younger sister and she regularly writes to me, you were the subject of one of those letters." Winter informed stepping closer to the bed to get a better look at her sister.

Ruby blinked in surprise and looked back at the occupant of the bed, "She writes home about me?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly you were the 'scythe wielding dolt who loves cookies and is too cute for her own good.'" Winter explained plainly, now looking over the chart at the end of the bed, turning a blind eye to the younger girl who had turned a shade darker than her cloak.

A soft moan and a whisper drew them from their conversation and to the bed, "Ruby? Winter? Where am I?" Weiss questioned, her eyes half lidded but still filled with confusion.

"Weiss, you're awake!" Ruby squealed, either accidently or purposely forgetting why she was blushing.

"You're in the infirmary at Beacon." Winter informed, with a soft smile that almost seemed out of place. "How do you feel?"

Weiss grimaced as she sat up with assistance from Ruby, "Sore, but better."

Winter nodded in relief, "That's good to hear, I was told you had quite the wound."

Ruby nodded solemnly, "If it wasn't for Kitsune, even Peach says you might have...d-died." Ruby stuttered at the memory.

Winter rose an immaculate brow, "Kitsune? As in the shinobi taking residence here at Beacon?" She inquired

Ruby nodded meekly, aware of the amnesty between the Schnee family and the shinobi population. "Yes, without him we might not have made it out at all."

Winter stared at her sister for a minute in silence, before her nose twitch and she sighed. "Very well, it appears like I have somebody to thank." She relented. "Ruby, Weiss. I shall be back later to check in on you."

She headed for the door but stopped when Weiss called out to her, "Winter, he's not as bad as you think. He's not like the others." Winter waited a moment to digest that information before striding out the room without looking back.

* * *

Naruto flipped to his feet after completing another set of handstand press-ups in one of the training rooms open to the students and accepted a towel and a bottle of water from a clone.

"Boss." One of his clones alerted him.

"I know." He answered quietly, discreetly changing his hair from blond to white and eyes from blue to brown, just as the last person he wanted to see walked round the corner and into the training room. "Winter Schnee, what have I done to deserve your presence?" He questioned sarcastically with a bow.

Winter rose a delicate eyebrow and studied the man in front of her, his appearance tickled something in the back of her mind but she paid it no heed. "You know who I am?"

Naruto scoffed, " _Everybody_ knows who you are. Now in less polite terms, why are you here?"

The former heiress seemed to fight with herself for a few moments before she opened her mouth. "I wanted to thank-you for saving my sister's life. As you may or may not have heard we don't really get on well with our father so she is all I really care about."

Naruto studied her in turn for a moment before nodding his head once. "You're welcome, I would say that Weiss is a friend and we in the nations help friends in need."

Winter nodded in return, "Nethertheless I understand you didn't have to, after all with our...past experiences with each other you could have just as easily left her to die. I appreciate what you did for her even if her father does not."

Naruto shrugged and began dismissing the clones, whose appearances had also changed. "While I can't say the same for the more petty people back home, I don't hold her accountable for what her father and General Ironwood did."

"That is rather honourable for a shinobi such as yourself," Winter shot accusingly.

Naruto shrugged again, "Not sure what else I can say, as I said I only speak for myself. Others won't care if she had nothing to do with it, they'll only care that she has the name Schnee. Besides I may be a shinobi but I try to have some standards. It's what separates us from you." Naruto shot.

Winter growled and took a threatening step forwards, "Your hands are not clean either, do not pretend to have the high ground here. I followed orders because I had too."

Naruto snorted and matched Winter's position, " _We_ were responding in kind to what had already been done. A soldier who only follows orders that they know are wrong is no soldier at all but a sheep. A real solider will ignore those orders and do something about it."

"An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind." Winter retorted with another step.

"An eye for an eye? Perhaps you shouldn't be have been swinging in the first place." Naruto once again matched her, now standing face to face.

"Is everything ok here?" A voice drawled from the entrance, breaking both Winter and Naruto out of their staring contest, moments before it looked as if to come to blows between the two.

They were both silent for a moment, "Yes, Headmaster everything is fine." Winter and Naruto replied together after glaring at each other a final time.

With a huff Winter turned on her heel, striding out without even a nod to the headmaster who was standing at the entrance with his customary mug of coffee. "This isn't going to be a problem is it?" He questioned after she had left.

Naruto snorted and finished packing up, "Believe me, I'm trying not to get involved. She came here on her own feel will."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "To do what?"

"Thank me for saving Weiss."

"If that was all, why were you both ready to rip each other to shreds?"

Naruto swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out with Ozpin joining him, "A little bit of friendly rivalry. That's all."

"Indeed." Ozpin sounded unconvinced but made no move to press any further.

"Was there anything you need? I doubt you're here just because you missed my company."

"Yes, I was wondering if you were going to attend the dance on Friday?"

"...That's what you wanted to ask me?" Naruto asked rather confused.

"Yes, I thought it might be a good idea for you to interact with the other students in a calmer setting."

"...what are you drinking?"

"Coffee."

"Are you sure? To both things?"

"Yes" Was the simple answer.

"Who's organising it? The school?"

"We put forward the idea but we decided to let the students iron out all the finer details."

"It's team RWBY isn't it?"

"And PRWN, I hope that this might begin to teach them some responsibility."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not in the slightest."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his brow, "Fine I'll go, but I won't stay for long. I have a feeling it won't be my kind of thing."

"Just stay a little while that's all I ask."

Naruto grunted in response and walked off to his dorm to get a shower.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stood to the side of the dance floor watching the students mingle and interact with each other. It seemed that RBY and PRWN had out done themselves with the dance and many people were enjoying it.

All but one however. "How do you fight in these things?" A bored voice complained. Both teachers turned to look at Kitsune approaching them, tugging at the black tuxedo with orange accents. "It's so tight."

"You're not meant to fight in it; it's supposed to be worn at these types of events." Glynda commented dryly.

"Yeah, I don't really do _these_ types of events." Naruto complained again, this time pulling at the cuffs.

"We noticed."

It had taken him a couple of tries but he had finally managed to tie his tie correctly. Why the suit was mandatory he didn't know, especially with how constricting it was but Naruto ignored it for now. He just had to stay and 'mingle' for a few hours and then he could leave. Simple.

Naruto eventually stopped tugging at his outfit and stood silently besides the pair observing the party just as they were. Ruby was sitting with Weiss out to the side, the heiress having been released earlier in the day on the condition she try and avoid dancing to aggravate her wounds. Yang and Blake were on the dance floor, Pyrrha was chatting with a horde of fans and looked rather uncomfortable doing so. Nora had somehow dragged Ren onto the dance floor, and Winter was talking quietly with General Ironwood, and Naruto smirked when he saw hints of anger hidden at the back of her eyes, it seemed that the protégé wasn't on good terms with her teacher. Finally in the corner were two guards and that orange haired girl Ruby likes. Penny? Was that her name? Not that it mattered.

"You're parties are rather lame." Naruto commented.

"Why's that?" Ozpin questioned with a curious look.

"You've got no booze. And why are they dancing so slowly? Not to mention the music."

"Well sorry for not living up to your standards Kitsune." Glynda growled.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm just used to a fast life, all this slow stuff is just annoying."

"Speaking of your 'fast life', any more news on the missing-nin?" Ozpin inquired.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "They've combed the nations back and forth. Nothing, not even how they got over here. Either it was only those 4 and they were too small to do anything significant or whoever transported them is extremely good at covering their tracks. Hopefully it's not the latter."

"Why's that."

"Because it's too quiet, if there really is a mastermind behind this they could be planning something bigger."

"Then let's hope it's the former." Ozpin said hopefully.

"The former of what exactly?" Ironwood questioned walking up to them with Winter in tow.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with General." Ozpin dismissed.

While Ironwood looked suspicious he said nothing more and instead gestured to Goodwitch, asking for a dance, which she reluctantly accepted. Winter on the other hand took her place on the other side of Ozpin, away from Naruto.

They stood quietly observing the event with no words passing between them. That was until Naruto suddenly tensed up and snapped his head to the doors of the hall.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked, concerned about the strange behaviour.

Naruto remained silent, his eyes narrowing slightly. "The seal I placed to monitor chakra signatures just went off line."

Ozpin's blood ran cold at the implications. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" Winter asked condescendingly.

Naruto handed his punch cup to the headmaster, "When it comes to seals, I don't make mistakes." He walked out with Winter and Ozpin waiting and watching from the doors, Ironwood and Glynda joining them a moment later. The collection of individuals gain the steadily increasing curiosity of the students inside.

Naruto headed forwards, headless of the mess he was creating behind him. What had him concerned was the fact that he couldn't sense anything. Not in the good way where there was nothing to sense, he actually couldn't sense _anything_. Not even the large population of people behind him.

He quickly reached the spot he had placed the seal, nothing, just a scorch mark on the ground. He knelt and ran his fingers along it; it also held traces of chakra which was never a good thing. How come it didn't pick it up then before it was destroyed? Where they using some sort of charka cloak?

" **DUCK!"** A voice in the back of his mind roared and Naruto didn't waste a moment to obey, which was why instead of his head, only a few strands of hair were sliced off when a rusty katana materialized above him and cleaved towards him.

The weapon hadn't even finished its arc when Naruto plunged the kunai he had hidden up his sleeve into the enemy nin's jugular and ripped it out to throw at another who had dropped down from one of the surrounding pillars, although he had missed the ninja was then killed when a glob of water impacted his chest, crushing ribs and rupturing organs, moments after touching the ground.

Naruto stood again, "Get back inside and shut the doors!" He yelled at the onlookers, who were busy gaping rather than doing something, but the yelled commanded prompted a response and the teachers were hurriedly getting the students who had come to see what the commotion was to go back inside. Ironwood was rapidly talking on his e-scroll, likely calling for reinforcements. Not that they would do any good.

Naruto activated a seal on his neck and in place of his suit his full Jonin uniform appeared, before the smoke even cleared he grabbed a scroll from his harness and chucked it on the ground. Although invisible, the seal present on it let out a plus of chakra specifically designed to disable any other seals present in the area, barring his own of course.

The resulting effect was 34 other missing-nin appearing out of thin air.

Naruto was thankful he had the ability to refrain from frowning. 4 was fine, 10 maybe even 20 missing-nin at once would likely finish in a victory for him. 34, not to mention he easily recognised a few among them to be high level B and A rank, was a whole another can of worms.

His position among the Nations wasn't as secretive as being a part of ANBU should have been. He was named enemy No.1 by Atlas only months into the renewed war and he was constantly made aware of this fact by their pitiful attempts to kill him. Thankfully, it was his ANBU persona they hate which is why he didn't wear his armour in Remnent.

However, in coming to Remnent he was required to hold back his full capability to avoid tipping off the local authorities to his real identity and agenda. Which in turn meant facing 34 high level shinobi suddenly got a lot harder.

A man stepped forward, he was large, easily 7ft, packed full of muscle and wore nothing but beige trousers and sandals. "Step aside boy, our quarrel isn't with you." He growled.

"I can't do that. While attending this school I am obligated to defend it from people such as yourself. Not to mention that you're all criminals." Naruto replied

"You have no idea who you are messing with here boy!" He growled again.

"Yes, Aianjaianto. I do." Aianjaianto was a missing-nin from **Iwa** , he received his name for his proficiency in Earth Jutsu and because he could reinforce his skin to become harder than iron. He was a high A-rank almost S-rank missing-nin.

Aianjaianto growled again but was stopped from replying this time when a small army of Atlas guards rounded the corner and raised their rifles to the group. They never got to say anything as 5 shinobi peeled off and set about utterly slaughtering the completely outmatched soldiers. The two sides continued to face off, the time for words are over.

Naruto studied his enemies, 28 fighters, 1 leader. All between B-rank and A-rank. 1 possible S-rank threat.

Humidity? High, fire less effective. Water easier to perform. Little breeze, supplementary for Wind Jutsu.

Outnumbered and with restrictions in place, likely hood of being overrun. High.

Chance of victory. Minimal.

Conclusion? Play to strengths, jutsu and seals in a wide area to minimize chance of being surrounded. Avoid close quarters, taijutsu not up to par and kenjutsu less effective against numerous opponents.

Begin.

Naruto's arm blurred and a kunai buried itself in a leaf nin's chest. The panicked cry of a tag scattered those around him before his form was obscured in an explosion. Naruto leapt back to avoid the retaliatory flurry of thrown weaponry and threw his own with a few tags mixed in. This going to be a long fight.

The students and teachers could only listen on helplessly as a battle the likes of Beacon had never seen kicked off outside. One question remained in the minds as the clanging of metal and explosions drifted into the hall.

Who would come out victorious?

* * *

(End)

CLIFF HANGER!

Intentionally there wasn't meant to be one but as I reached 5k words I decided to cut it off otherwise you likely wouldn't get a new chapter until September or even later as I'm going on holiday next week. So I decided to end this chapter here to give you something to tide you over while I'm away and hopefully keep you satiated for the time being.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed everyone's reactions to last chapter and the confrontation between Winter and Naruto, if you didn't fear not it's not the last you'll see of the two.

Welp, I've been up since 4 this morning and now I'm completely knackered so I'm just going to go and pass out on my bed while you read this. Peace!

-Red

Translations

Aianjaianto – Iron Giant


	13. Outnumbered

**Kitsune In Remnant**

 **Before we start I just wanted to say I changed Aianjaianto's name to Tekkyojin on the suggestion of a reviewer as some of you weren't happy with it, and neither was I to be honest.**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

' **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu'**

' **Suiton: Mizu Tate no Jutsu'** Naruto hand's slapped together and a half dome of water covered the front of his body up to his head just as a large stream of fire impacted. The moment the fire stopped he sped through another pattern of seals. **'Suiton: Mizu Jaberinzu no Jutsu'** Several javelins formed from the shield and shot through the steam towards his attacker, there were many splashes but a single impact and a shout of pain signalled a hit. With the chakra cloak gone he was able to feel the nin's signature blink out of existence.

27 fighters. 1 leader. He mentally counted off.

The fight had started mere minutes ago but that was his first kill barring the two at the start, disappointing considering how long it would usually take him.

' **Doton: Iwa Toge Fushido no Jutsu'** Naruto leapt into the air to avoid the spikes of rock now sticking out the ground, deflecting a few thrown kunai and shuriken with one of his own.

' **Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu'**

' **Fuuton: Gyorai no Jutsu'** Spying the blast of lightning accelerating towards him, Naruto countered with his own blast of wind. The elemental superiority combined with Naruto's stronger charka meant the lightning was obliterated and the former **Kumo** shinobi responsible was simply turned into a fine red mist when it impacted.

26 fighters. 1 leader.

' **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu'**

' **Katon: Hoteri Ougigata no Jutsu'**

' **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu'**

Keeping in mind the other hostiles in the area, the wind technique also severed to push him backwards which meant that the three jutsu that followed missed. Landing on a pillar, Naruto sighted the perpetrators and ran through hand signs, **'Futon: Daitoppa'**. The gust of wind was strong enough to uproot a few flowers and bushes in the surrounding area, the shinobi faced with it were turned into red paste on the floor from the sheer pressure.

23 fighters. 1 leader.

' **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu'** A large head of a dragon appeared in place of the spikes and spat large globs of mud at him, forcing him to retreat from his high ground. His speed and agility was more than enough for him to continue evading the projectiles they were annoying however so he threw a handful of shuriken at the **Iwa** nin. Though none were kill shots one buried itself in the man's shoulder, the pain causing the head to destabilise and collapse.

Unfortunately the momentary distraction allowed three others to close and engage at close range. One landed a kick on his midsection, accelerating his decent towards the ground but he landed in a handstand and pushed off into a back-flip, the three attackers landing where he was a moment ago.

Smirking underneath his mask, Naruto pinged the seal he had left on the ground and the kunoichi in the middle was incinerated in the blast without so much as a scream, while the shinobi either side were merely knocked away with minor singes. They at least acknowledged spacing it seemed.

Naruto swerved to the side and a swarm of water and stone shuriken only slightly cut into his flak-jacket, with a quick **'Kaminari'** he switched with a potted plant to avoid the explosive tag hidden within.

Now hidden once again Naruto took stock of the situation. Tekkyojin, had sat back and was watching the fight calmly, which he was somewhat thankful for. The 5 that had peeled off had moved on, presumably to stop any reinforcements from arriving, the bodies from the previous group creating a large graveyard. The rest were wondering around the area trying to find him.

' **Suiton: Suiyudan no Jutsu'** Correction, they had found him.

Naruto leapt from his spot in time for the water dragon to miss however the resulting explosion knocked him on his back and winded him, the area where he had knelt now nothing more than a crater. Jumping back to his feet began moving again, running through the signs, **'Katon: Hotaru'** Naruto raised his right hand towards the enemy and small fireballs gathered at the tips of his fingers before shooting off at impossible speeds towards them, evading any attempt to stop them and crashed into the ground. The explosion larger than their size would expect encased two shinobi.

21 fighters. 1 leader.

' **Doton: Doryuso'**

Naruto planted his feet and weaved the snake sign. **'Raiton: Giam** ' The spear of lightning torn apart the approaching spears and punchered the **Iwa** missing-nin, creating a hole the size of a large fist through his chest.

20 fighters. 1 leader.

' **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu'** Naruto's eyes widened as they heralded the cascade of water heading his way. He swore and weaved seals of his own, that was an A-rank jutsu so he needed something to match it.

' **Futon: Fujin's Shirudo'** Naruto ran through over 30 hand seals in a couple of seconds, finishing in the _Tori_ sign. The seal strongest when used in wind techniques like _Tora_ was for fire. Naruto's charka surged to match the approaching tsunami and a great tornado of wind appeared from the base of Naruto's feet and rose up, surrounding the shinobi in a protective embrace. Rather than sitting and waiting for the waterfall to envelope his position, Naruto thrust his hands forwards with another burst of chakra. The tornado, now easily the size of the encroaching waterfall, rushed forward to meet it. The two jutsu met with a clash that almost sounded like thunder, both elements fought for dominance for a few seconds before wind finally won out and forced the waterfall to collapse upon itself, flooding the courtyard in the process.

Naruto applied chakra to his feet and stepped up onto the now ankle high water and surveyed the situation. He spied the 3 **Kiri** shinobi that performed the jutsu, now looking positively nervous at their jutsu not only being matched but taken out, an empty scroll lay floating before them, likely where the water came from.

Before he could capitalise, the water rippled underneath him and 2 more **Kiri** nin and a **Taki** nin jumped out brandishing various weapons. The first pair held two simple katana's, the third on the other hand carried two sickles connected to a chain. That was a little more difficult.

Not having the time or space to draw his ninjato, he quickly reached up and unsheathed his tanto in time to deflect a quick stab by the nearest **Kiri** nin. He turned and grabbed the other **Kiri** nin who tried sneaking up while his back was turned, pulling him close Naruto locked the shinobi's arm between his side and his own arm, now immobile Naruto kneed him in the stomach and then shoulder barged him in the nose, breaking it in a spray of blood. Hearing the clinking of a chain, Naruto twisted his body out the way of a thrown sickle, as he dodged he simultaneously broke his captive's arm at both the elbow and shoulder before throwing him out the way so he could dodge the sickle on the return journey and another swipe from the first katana wielder.

Naruto raised he tanto to block a downward swipe from the persistent missing nin and retaliated with his own stab, which was deflected off to the side, unfortunately putting him off balance. His opponent attempted his own stab, but despite being off balance Naruto twisted out of the way, receiving only a small cut through his flak jacket. Now behind his opponent he wasted no time in dispatching him with a quick stab through the back of the neck.

With no time to withdraw his tanto, Naruto back-flipped to avoid a pressurised spurt of water that easily cleaved through the position he once occupied. He landed behind the unsuspecting culprit, the one whose arm he had previously broken, and finished him off with a quick snap of the neck. Unfortunately he was unable to completely dodge the sickle this time and hissed in pain as it wrapped around his left arm, the blade digging painfully into his skin.

They had a short tug of war, before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he ducked once more, allowing a **Kumo** nin to fly over his head and missing a strike with two kunai, who rolled to his feet and span in an attempt at a kick towards Naruto's head. Who, despite being restrained managed to use his forearm to block the kick before it connected.

Naruto grabbed the man's ankle and forced him into a flip, allowing him time to retrieve a kunai and easily slice through the chain with a little application of wind chakra. Not even looking behind, he through the kunai directly through the **Kumo** nin's throat who had just landed on his feet. Before he could reengage the annoying **Taki** nin, he was forced to dive to the side to avoid a shark jumping out the water towards him. He had barely landed when he was forced to move again, or risk being chomped. The process continued for a while with Nartuo jumping about, and more and more sharks appearing out the water to a point where he had to start slicing and dicing to making there were no injuries.

Thankfully before long he reached solid ground where the sharks couldn't reach and breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing a hissing sound and a small spike in latent chakra, Naruto looked to his feet and swore. With little time remaining, Naruto jumped and cured into a ball, flooding his coils with chakra to reinforce his body. An explosion emanating from six explosive tags ripped through the air and Naruto was thrown roughly, and painfully, through the large oak doors previously barring entrance to the ballroom.

* * *

Ozpin gripped his cane tighter as the sounds of fighting picked up in frequency. Goodwitch was behind him pacing while the other teachers present tried to keep some amount of semblance and calm over the students now trapped inside the hall. The music was still playing a slow tune but I did nothing to hinder the noise of those dying outside.

Ozpin glanced over to Ironwood who was still talking into his scroll in a desperate attempt to figure out what was happening on the other side of the doors, he had tried to persuade James from doing anything reckless when they managed a glance at the large group of enemy shinobi before they closed the doors, but he didn't listen and the short burst of gunfire that had sprung up were abruptly cut off one by one until there was nothing but the clashing of steel and explosions. The fact that everyone in the hall heard the Kingdoms' greatest military get slaughtered didn't help the mood in the room.

Ozpin turned his gaze to the side, where teams PRWN and RBY were huddled together. Even he had noticed the sour relations between the two teams and Kitsune ever since he had rescued them from Torchwick and his accomplice, and although it was sad to see such things occur, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. They were clearly concerned for their friend, glancing at the doors every so often and flinching every time there was a louder than normal shout or explosion. He was even surprised to note the General's assistant, Winter, doing the same although with a frown across her face rather than forlorn hope and worry.

He grimaced and turned back to the door after a particularly large explosion shock the ground hard enough that a few people tripped over. Things it seemed was really heating up out there, although he wished nothing more than for the boy, only a year older than the students he was in a team with, to win but he couldn't help but be concerned about what was going to happen if he lost. While he didn't doubt his capabilities he was facing over 30 adults with the experience to go along with it, and he wasn't sure if Kitsune was capable in winning the current battle. The question was what was going to happen if he did lose. Would the shinobi leave? Would they take them hostage, there were certainly some high priority targets present, two daughters of Schnee and the General of Atlas' military to name a few. Perhaps they would they just kill them to send a message? They certainly have reason too.

Ozpin's thoughts shattered after a large explosion that sounded worryingly close to the hall, in the time it took process this; the door was torn apart pelting a hastily erected telekinetic barrier curtsey of Glynda with splinters and chunks of wood.

The screams and shouts of the students and teachers alike are cut of when something heavy slams into the barrier with a loud grunt of pain and slides down it to slump on the ground. The smoke soon clears enough for the figure to be identified as the object of Ozpin's previous thoughts. Groaning slightly on the ground.

"Kitsune!" The cry came loud, and a flurry of rose petals flew past swiftly followed by the young leaders friends.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked in concern, blushing when she caught the looks others were sending her. In was a silly question in hind sight, Kitsune's clothes were trashed, burnt black on the front with his harness hanging by a small strip of charred leather and ripped in the back from his connection with the door. His body remained fine however, if a little red from the heat and a few cuts here and there.

Naruto grunted and hauled himself to his feet without acknowledging the people behind him.

17 fighters. 1 Leader. He counted off his previous kills.

"This just got a whole lot harder." He muttered to himself, he tilted his head slightly, "Ozpin, this is about to get messy. I want everyone on the second floor."

Ozpin frowned at the request, no command. "You worry for our safety?"

"No, I worry for mine when I have to put myself in the way to protect some head strong students." He responded coolly, fingering a kunai as he eyes scanned the still clearing smoke.

Ironwood stepped forward with a hard look on his face. "If you think can order us around like nothing yo-"

"Ironwood, you are in no place to argue after sending your men to die thinking that they were serve as anything other than lambs to the slaughter." Kitsune said offhandedly.

"I didn't know you cared." Ozpin inquired,

"I don't, the stench of their bodies was starting to get to me." He growled, creating a few shocked gasps from the crowd.

The smoke suddenly billowed and a **Suna** nin appeared out of it, a scimitar already in motion to behead the blond shinobi. Naruto having sensed him coming rolled under the swing, slicing the back of the man's knees and hamstrings bring him down with painful yell. He swung again, in desperation this time and Naruto caught him at the wrist and easily broke it and dislocated the shoulder. He swung underneath the arm, slashing his chest as he went and stuck him in the throat. The missing-nin grabbed at his profusely bleeding throat in a desperate attempt at stifling the blood pouring out, but it was a futile effort and he soon collapsed on the ground.

Naruto scoffed when he heard the sounds of horrified gasps and screams from the students, and even a few people throwing up.

16 fighters. 1 Leader.

He turned back to Ozpin, ignoring the horrified looks his teammates gave him, and locked eyes with the man. "Second floor, _now._ " He punctuated his command with a pulse of chakra that obliterated what remained of Goodwitch's barrier. This time there were no arguments and teachers and students alike hurried to obey shinobi that literally killed somebody in 2 seconds flat right before their eyes.

Naruto rolled his shoulder and kept his eyes on the door. After a little while the rest of the shinobi filed in, receiving a few nervous glances from the students and hurried movements from those that had yet to make it up the stairs. Naruto stood deceptively calmly in the face of 16 opponents, especially ones as dangerous as those facing him.

A minute ticked by and the final students were safely on the second level, only then did Tekkyojin walk through the doors, his intimidating posture and size silencing everyone in the hall. He looked up at the second level balconies on either side and scoffed at the terrified looks sent his way. He looked along the line of shinobi under his command and then back at the lone blond in front of them.

With a grunt of respect he nodded at Naruto, "I'm impressed kid, there's not many around that could do what you've done, so I'm going to give you one final chance to surrender somewhat peacefully." Tekkyojin offered crossing his muscled arms.

Naruto said nothing and back up a few steps, throwing a kunai into each corner with a tag attached. A second later and a see through barrier appeared between the first and second floors, the only way one could see there was a barrier was the dark blue outline around the edges.

Naruto ignored the surprised mutterings of the audience and finally drew his ninjato and held it vertically behind his back while holding the kunai he used earlier horizontally in front of him. "If you want something, come and take it!" He uncharacteristically snarled, flaring both his enormous chakra capacity and killing intent at the group, smirking underneath his mask when he saw a few falter.

Tekkyojin frowned and stepped back behind the line, he nodded at the teenager. "Take him." He ordered. The missing-nin obeyed and advanced slowly to Naruto's position causing him to take further steps back or avoid getting prematurely surrounded. One of the advancing shinobi suddenly broke ranks with a zealous yell and charged Naruto with a katana held high.

Naruto ducked under the swing and elbowed him in the back as he went past, he raised his ninjato this time to parry another attack, this time from a kunoichi who tried attacking when his back was turned. He kicked her away and ducked once more, this time spinning and slicing him neatly across the throat as he passed.

15 Fighers. 1 Leader.

Naruto blindly blocked another swing and he turned back around and punched the offender in the face, this gave him time to hastily deflect 3 other attacks before finally one managed a cut across his cheek before he could fully manoeuvre his head away. He quickly punished the perpetrator with a stab through the heart but his blood had finally been spilled.

Booming laughter came from the entrance, "So he can bleed!" He laughed again as Naruto backed away slightly.

Naruto kissed his teeth. Focus.

14 Annoyances. 1 Bastard.

This time Naruto attacked, stepping forward he disappeared in a blur and reappeared less than a moment later with his sword sticking out the back of the foremost enemy ninja. While his allies had yet to recover from their surprise he withdrew his ninjato and sliced another across the throat and simultaneously threw the kunai he held into the forehead of the one behind him with startling efficiency and speed to both his opponents and viewers.

11 Annoyances. 1 Bastard.

By now the others had recovered and began to swarm his position with obvious killer intent. He ducked under the first, blocked the 2nd and 3rd, span out the way of the 4th punched and kicked a 5th and 6th to disrupt their attempts before gaining another cut along his right arm.

He ignored it in favour of blocking two attacks at the same time, holding his blade vertically as they both tried to bisect him. One paid with an elbow to the throat, collapsing his windpipe, the other managed to dodge the swipe he made with another kunai.

10 Annoyances. 1 Bastard.

He ducked low and slide back between somebody's legs as they tried to attack while he was occupied. He two footed him in the back throwing him forward and he manipulated his chakra to create a spike of earth that rose out the ground to impale him. Using the momentum he had gained he rolled into a mule kick and nailed the kunoichi behind in the stomach sending her flying back.

9 Annoyances. 1 Bastard.

Back on his feet he was immediately assailed by two others with katana's once again putting him back on the defensive. He soon found himself pushed further and further back against his will as two more joined against him forcing up the stairwell up to the second floor. Obviously he couldn't let this happen.

Naruto raised his ninjato at the last minute so that the blade of the katana only minorly cut through his shoulder. The offender, having thought he was going to strike completely, stumbled forward unbalanced after throwing all his weight into the attack straight into a waiting kunai which disappeared into his chest up to the ring.

The body collapsed into the path of another tripping them, while a third attacked from the side. Naruto used this to his advantage by trapping his sword arm up to the shoulder by his own, kneeing him in the stomach to wind him, when the fourth appeared to attack he didn't hesitate to throw him in the path of the blade. He didn't even have time to register he had killed his own ally before a ninjato entered his throat before exiting sideways in time to block dual kunai. Naruto engaged the final of the small group for a short time until he too was killed, this time by losing the head entirely.

5 Annoyances. 1 Bastard.

Naruto panted slightly, even with his stamina, exhaustion was starting to creep up on him. This was why when he finally sensed the shinobi behind him he only had time to partially block a kick that sent him back down the stairs. Naruto landed heavily on his feet and hastily block a heavy swipe that although protected his body, launched his blade careening across the floor. Naruto grunted as a kick hit him in the chest and sent him winded to the floor and he nearly missed raising his arms up to block a kunai stab aimed at his throat. They struggled for a few minutes before he finally kicked out with his foot, catching his assailant in the kneecap, snapping the leg in half. The shinobi went down in a scream of pain, clutching at the section of leg that was now bent in the wrong direction.

Naruto stood a looked towards the final 4, ignoring the crippled one behind him and Tekkyojin for now. Naruto glanced at his sword over by the wall, fast he may be but he'd never get there unscathed. Conveniently his final opponents also seemed to be weapon less barring the standard kunai.

Naruto sighed in annoyance and flicked his heel back, hitting the shinobi behind him in the nose breaking it and knocking him out both. He took a few steps away from the body to ensure he wouldn't trip over it and settled himself in the typical taijutsu stance employed by **Konoha** , his normal 'humming bird' stance too recognisable to use in present company.

Naruto clenched his jaw at the mocking grins the others sent his way at his defiance as they started forward, arms raised. The first came at him with a wide haymaker, evidently hand to hand wasn't his forte as Naruto easily slipped him hand into the crook of his elbow and jabbed his own fist into his face knocking out a few teeth and forcing him to back off.

He was allowed when the other 3 set upon him from different angles, once again forcing Naruto on the back foot fending off attacks from multiple angles and rarely getting a shot in of his own. It was also at this point where exhaustion was finally getting to him, more and more hits were getting through his guard which wasn't helped by his less than exemplary hand to hand skills, while formidable compared to those in the room and even many back home, fell short of his other trades.

He grunted as a heeled foot impacted his stomach, but he didn't let that faze him when he batted aside 2 more attacks from either side. So focused on this he didn't notice the shinobi, whose teeth he'd knocked out, sneak behind him until his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. The blond momentarily panicked as his arms became pinned to his sides, and his breath left his lungs. The other 3 capitalised on this by throwing themselves at the boy to try and get as many hits in as they could in a short time.

He fought the first off with a shove to the chest with his foot, the second caught him round the jaw before he too was dispatched, the final missed and instead hit his ally in the face behind him as he strong-armed himself out the way. The hit although weakened the hold, held firm but that was rectified with a swift elbow to the cut the more than winded the already stunned man who staggered back even further out the loop.

The man still in front was not fazed however at hitting his own ally right on his already battered face, went for another swing towards his own pretty masked face. The attack and two more that followed were slapped aside in quick succession and the blonde scored his own hit to his opponent's solar plexus, forcing him to bend over where a knee suitable found its place breaking his nose. Hm, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The kunoichi he launched before came at him with a high kick aimed hit his throat which he batted aside; she took it in stride and swung round with her other leg with added momentum that brushed his hair when he ducked underneath it.

Once again she came round but this time he raised his forearm to stop it in its tracks, he grunted a little at the force behind it but held his ground and used the now immobile leg to drag the kunoichi closer, using my own strength and the speed she gained to slam a fist into her throat. She collapses immediately. She hadn't even hit the ground yet when the first shinobi came flying over her body, he landed a kick straight into Naruto's stomach sending him stumbling back winded.

He didn't have time to deliberate on the action as another blow, this time from behind, struck the inside of his knee collapsing his leg. He raised his left and blocked another kick but as he turned his received a hit across his temple; he saw stars but he rolled with strike and moved further away.

His vision cleared in time to bat down a knee heading towards his chin and throw in his own punch to the chest. It connected but only freed up space of the other two, one was pushed aside but the other came with kunai and sliced a cut over his eyebrow and into the metal plate of his headband. Naruto grabbed his wrist and struck the elbow that though didn't break his arm like intended it still forced him to drop the kunai which Naruto swiftly caught. Naruto stood and swept aside another kick and replied with an elbow that he was pretty sure broke a jaw.

For another two minutes the only sound in the room was the 4 intensely fighting with the 3 missing-nin ganging up of the poor blond, who was taking more and more hits by the second but still dishing out his own punishment. The turning point eventually fell in Naruto's favour when one of shinobi stumbled after over extending and fell into his partner, the third went to look over at the commotion and received a kunai through the temple for his troubles.

The other two recovered and attack at the same time, one with low kick and one with a punch. With two being a much more manageable number than three they were both easily blocked and both pushed back. The first recovered quicker and reengaged Naruto and paid with his folly with a broken neck. The second now realising he was alone came slower and more cautious of the fact that I had killed basically all his allies, but still attacked nonetheless.

They traded blows for a little while longer before Naruto scored a hit with a knee to the stomach as he hunched over, the blond sprung the rest of his leg into his opponent's chest making him stumble backwards. Naruto didn't let up however, advancing further and continued to rain blows across the missing-nin's body as he tried in vain to put up some sort of defence. For the final time Naruto broke his guard, withdrawing the final literal trick up his sleeve it disappeared up to the ring in the shinobi's chin. There was a moment where all was quiet before Naruto ripped the blade out and the body hit the floor with a thump.

Naruto breathed out deeply.

0 Annoyances. 1 Bastard.

He wasn't finished yet.

* * *

(End)

Whooo, well that was exhausting. I honestly didn't expect it to take that long but here we are.

Sorry about the delay people, after my holiday (which was lovely btw) I had some unfortunate mental and physical health issues that put me out of commission for a little while. Then college started up for my final year and you can guess what happened.

Anyway your thoughts on this chapter, I struggled with the chapter basically being only fighting as it's not really my area of expertise so I hope it wasn't horrendous. Although it's a lofty goal I'm aiming for mid November for the next chapter and likely the end of Vol. 2.

See you there!

-Red

 **Translations:** (you ready?)

 **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu'- Fire Release: Dragon fire technique**

' **Suiton: Mizu Tate no Jutsu'- Water Release: Water Shield**

' **Suiton: Mizu Jaberinzu no Jutsu' – Water Release: Water Javelins**

' **Doton: Iwa Toge Fushido no Jutsu' – Earth Release: Rock thorn bed**

' **Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu' – Lightning Release: Lightning Blast**

' **Fuuton: Gyorai no Jutsu' – Wind Release: Wind Torpedo**

' **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu' – Water Release: Water Cannon**

' **Katon: Hoteri Ougigata no Jutsu' – Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower**

' **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu' – Fire Release: Great Fireball**

' **Futon: Daitoppa' – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

' **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu' – Earth Release: Earth Dragon**

' **Suiton: Suiyudan no Jutsu' – Water Release: Water Dragon**

' **Katon: Hotaru' – Fire Release: Fireflies**

' **Doton: Doryuso' – Earth Release: Falling Earth Spears**

' **Raiton: Giam' – Lightning Release: False Darkness**

' **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu' – Water Release: Giant Waterfall**

' **Futon: Fujin's Shirudo' – Wind Release: Fujin's Shield** (Fujin is the Shinto god of Wind fyi)

*Passes out*


	14. And Then There Was One

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto was glad for the Kyuubi at this time, his demonic chakra running through his body served as a good source of heat in the cold heights of **Lightning Country**. Although he didn't doubt the mountains would be cool enough in the summer, the fact that it was mid-winter in the Elemental Nations didn't help.

He looked to his left slightly as he felt the branch he was perched on flex more under another body's weight. "Namakemono" He greeted the other ANBU member.

"Taichou Kitsune." The sloth masked ANBU nodded at him.

Naruto nodded as well and turned back to watching the village in the distance. "Scouting parties back?"

"Hai, nothing good."

Naruto sighed, "Wouldn't have expected anything else." He shrugged. "Go on then, what are we looking at?" He nodded at the village.

"At least a whole division of Atleisan regulars and a battalion of each Valemen and Mistralians for support. Latest count put hunter teams at 20, mostly centred on the village plaza, and a few native auxiliary companies." Namakemono listed off.

Naruto frowned, there had always been people who resented the EN but there were some who went as far as to betray them and join the invaders. With people who knew the lay of the land on their side, Remnent forces were able to navigate the EN easier than they would have otherwise, probably how they were able to find and take the village before them. "That's near 18,000 soldiers. Not surprising considering the tactical position of the village." He murmured headless of the thoughts circling in his head. "Heavy weapons? Gun emplacements?"

"Mortars and artillery cannons, machinegun emplacements at the major interceptions and atop the tallest roofs. Intel was right about this, they're holding hostages in the centre, seems like have half the town's population."

Naruto grunted in frustration, if they were holding hostages it meant they couldn't just wipe the village of the map and be done with it, they'd had to assault it conventionally. And with 18,000 men on the defensive, surrounded by mountains as well, attacking head on would be costly and ultimately futile. "Come," He murmured to his companion and dropped from the branch to the snowy floor, both completely silent though Naruto knew his friend followed. Both walked the short distance to their camp in silence, and they soon reach the camp guards who nodded at them as they let them pass without issue. ANBU masks were and ID on their own.

As they walk through the beige coloured tents, passing many shinobi and kunoichi as his forces comprised of solely ninja now, they soon reached the tent in the centre. It was plain, and camouflaged well with the others around it to be sure that if there was ever a breach, enemy forces would never be able to tell the tent from the others around it.

They entered and it was made abundantly clear that it was indeed the command tent; seals weaved into the fabric of the tent allowed the inside to be double the size that the outside was and it was all used as maps lined the walls, tables with documents were pressed into each available space, and a single bed sat in the far corner.

He took of his mask and chucked it onto his bed as he walked to the centre table, "Ideas?" He asked brushing his hair out his eyes slightly.

The sloth ANBU removed his mask too revealing Shikamaru behind it, "I would say a frontal assault is not an option, but you already knew that."

Naruto scoffed, "We have 7,000 shinobi here, not even half of their numbers and we'll be attacking the high ground, into the mountains and they'll be on the defensive. We'll be slaughtered."

Shikamaru folded his arms, "Mountains are too exposed, so we can't do a sneak attack. Night?"

Naruto shook his head, "A night attack might work initially but all it takes will be one mistake and the whole town would descend on our heads."

Shikamaru walked to the table and lent of the map, "Our options are limited then."

Naruto bent over the map of the village the **Lightning** Daimyo had given them, "How many ANBU teams do we have?"

Shika's nose twitched, "27 if I recall."

"108 ANBU members." Naruto added up. "Could work."

"What?"

Naruto reached over to a box and grabbed 3 pieces. "The first group..." He placed a piece of a deer on the map, "...will attack from the North East here, they'll have the most men with 4,000. As they will likely take the most casualties I want you to lead them."

Shika nodded.

"A second group with the remaining men will attack from the South East after the fighting has begun. If they time it right, the Remnent forces might overcompensate and send more men than they need relieving you of some pressure, they'll have to make it seem believable so I'll have Borudā lead them." He placed a hawk on the map.

"And the ANBU?"

He placed the final piece on the map to the West, a fox. " _I_ will lead our ANBU behind them and rescue the hostages from under their noses. When we've finished I'll send the signal and you'll pull the men back and we'll shell the village into oblivion." Naruto finished with a determined nod.

The Nara nodded too, "A double feint, it could work. There'll be casualties." He reminded.

Naruto sighed deeply and his shoulders sagged slightly, "There are always casualties in war, it's what we do with their sacrifices that make it count." He muttered.

Shikamaru nodded sadly, both teenagers hardened by the fires of war. "I'll relay you're orders." He replaced his mask and made for the tent flap.

"Shikamaru," Naruto stopped him, "Remember, be conservative, you don't have to win. Only distract them."

Shikamaru nodded again, this time adding a fist just above his solar plexus, where shinobi believed the source of their chakra sat. "Hai Shiki-kan!" He bowed swiftly and left. Naruto snorted and turned back to the map, looking at the fox piece.

 _Commander_.

Look at how far he's come.

* * *

"I don't suppose I can ask you to surrender?" Naruto asked hopefully as he retrieved his ninjato.

There was a deep chuckle from the entrance, "Not a chance."

Naruto huffed and ran his thumb along the cloth hilt for a beat. "Worth a shot." He murmured. On a dime he ducked and span in place with his sword extended. Tekkyojin's own blade, apparently a double sided naginata, flew over his head and grazed the wall now behind him.

Naruto's own blade struck true on Tekkyojin's broad chest, shattering on contact. The surprise at his blade being utterly countered by Tekkyojin's Iron Skin meant he didn't catch the knee until it impacted his chest throwing him against the wall.

He recovered quickly jumping up and pushing himself of the wall in a flip of acrobatics. He slapped Tekkyojin's shoulder on the way down and jumped back further as the small tag he placed on him detonated. A smaller explosion of course to avoid collapsing the building around them but no less efficient at taking out the standard human, but Tekkyojin was anything but standard.

Naruto landed in a crouch and watched the smoke for any activity.

"Did he win?" He heard someone ask above him.

"No, that was too easy." Ozpin quietly replied.

And he was right, the smoke cleared and Tekkyojin stood unperturbed of the fact that he just in the centre of an explosion, if anything he looked amused. Naruto eyed him warily, he stood easily 7ft and was built of rock hard muscle. Compared to his own athlete's frame he look completely outclassed in a straight fight, which was right on a technicality, but who said it would be a straight fight? Naruto was fast. Second to the fourth Raikage in sheer speed, Jutsu or no, if Tekkyojin couldn't hit him he couldn't win. But of course he has to hold back which dials up the difficultly, not to mention he's tired and already been in a fight, it might only take a few hits to knock him down and out. As an added bonus, his Jutsu tend to be wide scale and rather destructive, something he also couldn't use while in the presence of the students lest he hurt or even kills them. He would even hazard a guess at that being Tekkyojin's plan all along.

And now with his ninjato shattered his options are limited. Perhaps.

Naruto huffed at the situation and looked at the remains of his trusty sword. "I liked that sword, saw me through the war." He threw it unceremoniously to the side.

Tekkyojin shrugged, "Sorry, not sorry." He twirled his naginata and buried the one of the blades in the ground, "Prepare yourself boy, the time for talk is over."

In a single step Tekkyojin blurred in front of him with his naginata already in motion to cleave through Naruto's chest, or would have if it wasn't for the fact the Naruto he struck turned into smoke upon contact.

The man in question appeared from behind mid jump, he span in the air and charged his leg with lightning hitting Tekkyojin around the head sending him across the room into the opposing wall in a single motion.

Tekkyojin came charging out the smoke this time, anger clearly beginning to get a hold of his actions. Knowing the tactic before wouldn't work again drew two kunai's and dove to the side, putting his knives in a cross guard to deflect the strong swipe.

He rose and engaged Tekkyojin at close range, making sure that his opponent couldn't get the full tactical advantage of his longer reach. It didn't seem to matter though, his kunai were unable to effectively channel chakra, and they certainly weren't strong enough to cut on their own. So for a few minutes the two shinobi were locked in combat, Tekkyojin with his superior defence against Naruto's speed and agility. Nothing but blurs of steel and sparks to the outside world.

But it couldn't last forever, Naruto misjudged an attack and didn't far enough out the way of the blade and Tekkyojin's naginata sliced a neat line across Naruto's abdomen and side. The pain stalled Naruto enough that on the next strike Tekkyojin disarmed him and grabbed the teen around the throat hoisting him off his feet.

"Kitsune!" Someone yelled desperately above him.

Naruto chocked on his own breath as his toes tried in vain to even skim the floor and his hands barely kept him from being completely cut off from air. "H-Hey gue-ss w-what?" He chocked out.

Tekkyojin squeezed tighter, "What?" He growled; naginata poised to skewer the blonde.

Naruto grinned underneath his mask despite the situation, "Did you know that the human body is made of 60% water?"

Tekkyojin's brows furrowed in confusion and this staff lowered lightly, he only clued in when Naruto's hands wrapped around Tekkyojin's arm sparked slightly. Naruto didn't give time to react and both shinobi became covered in lightning, only one screamed however and Naruto took to the chance to free himself by planting both his feet on Tekkyojin's chest and wrenching himself free in a back flip, being sure to throw handfuls of shuriken to cover his retreat as he **'shunshined'** to a safe distance.

He appeared in a crouch and hissed in pain as his mind fully registered the cut across his lower half. _'How bad is it Kurama?'_

" **Not crippling but it's bleeding a lot. Combined with your other injuries if you don't finish soon I'm not sure how long I can keep you conscious."** Kurama replied.

Naruto grimaced internally, _'Focus on keeping my blood pumping, I can fight through some pain, not unconscious.'_ He instructed, now focused on the recovering Tekkyojin before him. There was now verbal reply but he immediately felt his injures begin aching more, a pulse the seemed in time with his rapidly beating heart.

Tekkyojin coughed hoarsely across from him, "That was a cheap shot boy." He growled as he stood, he span his spear and point the blade threateningly at him, "Consider this a professional curtsey, no more messing around. Go all out or these kids will pay for your demise."

Naruto stood as well, being sure to make it appear that his wound was nothing more than an annoyance. "Professional curtsey? We're shinobi." He snorted and adjusted himself accordingly.

"Then consider it a gift for amusing me thus far."

Naruto grit his teeth, ignoring Tekkyojin's way for indicating it he was right. If he lost here than the others were in danger, the teachers, Ironwood and Schnee might beat him in the end but the students might be caught in the crossfire. Tekkyojin had no qualms with including innocents after all. The trouble was his only offence at the moment was taijutsu, by far his weakest discipline not counting genjustu. His kenjutsu was now null since his only blade was now in pieces across the floor, he had no backup and engaging in close range with only kunai hadn't exactly worked out well the last time.

Naruto frowned, that was a lie he actually did have a backup sword. But he only kept in a seal on his forearm for sentimental purposes, he'd never used it before and it was a different sword from what he was used too. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Naruto reached for his blackened sleeve and pulled it up to his elbow revealing a trail of seals that blended together to look like tattoos. The touched a specific point and in a poof of smoke and large sheath fell into his hand. The sheath was black, and thin red rope wrapped around it to create criss-cross pattern. The guard was a red swirl, the symbol of his clan, and the hilt was wrapped in blood red leather and 9 red tassels hung from the end.

It was longer and heavier than his ninjato, an o-katana. His mother's blade. Now his. He almost reverently unsheathed it allowing the ash grey blade to gleam slightly in the dim light. "Ozpin." he muttered once and delicately threw the sheath the man, who caught it without questioning it.

Naruto readied himself and bared his blade towards his enemy, Tekkyojin did the same and for a small moment it was quiet. Both took a step forwards and in the same moment appeared in the middle of the hall blades locked. By the time the bystanders had processed this, several more strikes had been exchanged, both shinobi moving a so fast that the students and teachers had a hard time witnessing even the blurs of their movement.

They reappeared in the centre with their blades locked and sparking from the friction as neither gave any ground to the other.

"You're stronger than I thought brat!" Tekkyojin gritted out, pushing heavier against the boy.

"And you're faster than I predicted old man." Naruto spat back, channelling chakra to match his opponent. Eager to end the stalemate twisted the blade and Tekkyojin slid right off into the his path and Naruto wasted no time in slicing up with his katana, and rather than glancing off his skin like before this time it left a neat red line across his torso.

Tekkyojin yelled out in anger and pain and Naruto scarcely had the chance to blink before he was launched across the room from Tekkyojin's free hand smashing him round the jaw. He flew for a moment before smashing back through some tables and then hitting the wall behind. He wasted no time in getting back up and he instinctively swung his sword and parried Tekkyojin's follow up attack and struck out with his own which was dodged.

They both backed up slightly and circled each other slowly, being sure to keep each other in sight. Then once again they attacked furious blurs and sparks moved around the hall as the two clashed, unlike before however, the two didn't halt in any fashion. Back and forth they went, neither willing to give ground to the other, simply absorbing hits and dishing it back in return. It was a dance of death that the two were masters of.

While Tekkyojin sunk deeper and deeper into bloodlust, Naruto sunk deeper into tranquillity. His mind and body working in sync to become the perfect master of death, his new sword worked with him as if he'd wielded his whole life rather than only a few minutes. He was always made for combat.

During the war the toads had taught him **Sennin Modo** , meditating to blend nature chakra with his own to become stronger. The trouble was that meditating in the middle of combat for five minutes was a bad idea, even for a power up as strong as **Sennin Modo**. So he trained to make it shorter, working tirelessly to reduce the time to even a second. And he did, however in combat with another shinobi that second could mean his death. The he trained harder, the toads told him it was impossible to gather nature chakra while you moved, so he trained to prove them wrong.

The process was lengthy and more time consuming than even when he was training the first time. As he fought he gathered nature chakra in small increments even as he moved and battled, slowly increasing his strength and durability. The longer he fought the stronger he got, and the stronger he got the easier it became to beat his opponent.

It was the ultimate form of battle meditation, and it clearly showed.

Ever so slightly Naruto began getting the upper hand, a cut there, a slice there, a bruise there. Naruto steadily got more and more hits in, but either not getting hit in return or simply shrugging them off without a second thought.

It seemed Tekkyojin began to notice as well as his attacks got stronger themselves and more unpredictable as he relied on his innate in instincts to fight rather than his mind, sort of like how he used to except this was born of anger rather than a simple inability to fight properly.

As the battle heated up further, it wasn't long before both sides started use the elements to their advantage. Tekkyojin began incorporating spears and spikes of stone into his attacks, always trying to catch Naruto off guard. Naruto on the other hand used lightning to add extra punch to his attacks, even adding little slices of wind to add more cutting power.

Lightning cracked, winds whipped and rocks shattered.

The fighting was now done at range, elemental attacks taking the highlight of the fight as the two engaged with Jutsu rather than with swords, Naruto's noticeably scaled down, the barrier working to keep anything from reaching the students above.

In another moment they were back at each other's throats, clashing blades once more, trying to out fight the other in match of strength and speed. Tekkyojin's strength and experience verses Naruto's skill and speed.

Without warning or reason, Naruto backed off hurriedly, catching Tekkyojin momentarily off guard. But not for long, the older man rushed forward hoping to catch Naruto on the retreat.

Seemingly out of desperation, Naruto formed a thick wall of water between them which easily bypassed by a thrust from Tekkyojin, oblivious to the smirk that now stretched the boy's mask. With a wave of his arm, he used his control over wind to change the temperature around the wall to below freezing within a moment, freezing the water in a blink of an eye trapping Tekkyojin's arm and naginata within the wall.

Naruto backed off further as a seal drew itself on the wall before their very eyes, apparently it was familiar to Tekkyojin because his eyes widened and his tugging became frantic. The seal exploded showing the room and barrier with shards of ice, and tossing Tekkyojin across the room in a fireball.

Naruto watched the smoke again, waiting to see the state Tekkyojin was in, grimly hoping that this was the end of it. It wasn't. Faster than Naruto could react at the time a lance of stone flew out the smoke, and while he managed to block it in time, the sheer strength threw him onto the ground painfully as he was pelted with broken bits of rock.

There were many shouts of concern from the second level as Naruto panted on the ground, ripping bits of stone from his body without remorse. He cursed violently under his breath and retrieved his sword from the ground.

The instant he finished Tekkyojin flew out the smoke, his skin charred and blackened from his encounter with an explosion. Two mean looking daggers now replaced his naginata, and fury raged in his eyes.

Naruto swiftly found himself on the back foot from Tekkyojin's furious offensive, now possessing the longest weapon meant he was practically useless in close combat. This doesn't mean his was defeated, his sword arm worked overtime blocking and parrying Tekkyojin's attacks, letting nothing through. His blade provided what seemed like a silver bubble of protection to the outside world as it's wielder twirled around, always trying to stay moving.

Naruto ducked under a swing, spinning and deflecting the second on the way back up. Only to come face to face with a backhand that sent him careening across the hall and into the opposing wall above the stairs.

He recovered quickly enough to raise his katana with two hands to block a heavy knife aimed at his throat, Tekkyojin pinning him to the wall now. Then his mind cleared further that he realised Tekkyojin had two of the knifes and he kicked up his leg into the crook of Tekkyojin's elbow as he stabbed forward, halting it in its tracks before it could pierce any further than his flak jacket. They were partially motionless for half a minute, both stubbornly trying to outdo the other.

Naruto's eyes flicked down and he kicked up a piece of stone, with his free leg, that had become dislodged in their engagement, switching with it he swung at Tekkyojin's head once he was orientated, but only scored a long gash across his face as he moved out the way.

Before he could pounce further a pillar burst from the wall and impacted his already worn ribs and sent him back rolling down the stairs. He flipped to his feet and saw Tekkyojin jumping for him and he rolled of the way, the ground cracking when Tekkyojin landed.

Naruto raised his blade and blocked 6 consecutive strikes before retaliating with his own stab, which was parried in return. Tekkyojin kicked out, forcing the blonde to back off slightly, and then stabbed down from high with one of his knives. Sensing an opportunity to end the fight, Naruto twisted to the side and allowed Tekkyojin's strike to harmlessly pass by and bury into the ground.

With a swish, his katana followed it and stabbed the knife to the ground. Using it as a step, Naruto flipped over Tekkyojin's tall stature and latched onto his shoulders drawing a kunai as he did to plunge into Tekkyojin's neck in one swift move, until a hand roughly grabbed him by the jacket and slammed him heavily into the ground at his feet. Dropping the kunai, he grabbed his katana and switched with a wooden chair that was simply obliterated by Tekkyojin's heavy strike an instant later.

Naruto considered his options as he hid away in the shadows, there weren't many. He wiped blood out his eye, and silently ripped a sleeve off to wrap around his heavily bleeding midsection. His body was in bad shape, and his battle meditation wasn't levelling the field as he'd hoped, the durability it seemed acting more of a numbing agent than actual durability judging by the increased number of cuts and bruises. A straight up fight was out of the question from here on out, the issue was what to do in place of it.

Was it worth, revealing some of his abilities to succeed in the battle? And potentially put everything at risk to save a few people he'd only known for nearly a year compared to the village he'd served for most of his life? The village he's sacrificed so much for?

"K-Kitsune?" A voice whimpered from the hall.

Oh. He'd left Tekkyojin alone with the students while he tended to himself, the difficulty just ramped up.

Naruto strode from his hiding spot behind the stairs and bore witness to a small girl in a white dress behind held by Tekkyojin with the knife to her throat, Weiss. He stopped in front of the stairs and a thunder of footsteps heralded the arrival of the others, Naruto's arm snapping out to catch Ruby as she tried to barrel past. "Don't be stupid." He chastised quietly, keeping his eyes on Weiss he missed the betrayed look she sent him. He pushed his partner in the waiting arms of her sister, "Keep hold of her." He instructed without looking back.

"Shinobi, do something!" Winter hissed from behind him, at least she had the sense to not be direct.

"Kitsune? Do you have a plan?" Ozpin asked quietly stepping next to him, a serious look in his eyes.

Naruto remained silent. And the two teams shared a worried glance; Ruby struggled harder and began pleading with her sister to let her go.

"Alright brat, this has gone on long enough. It was fun while it lasted but I've got a job to do and you're in the way." Tekkyojin finally spoke up. "Drop it." He gestured to his katana with his head, and when he didn't instantly do so he pressed the knife harder to Weiss' throat causing a small dribble of blood to trickle down her neck. "Now!" He commanded.

Naruto did. Ignoring the further looks of horror sent his way.

Tekkyojin grinned, "Good, now kick it away."

Naruto did.

"You're pouches too, and you're harness. Won't want you getting any ideas with those seals of yours."

Naruto unhooked his harness and it dropped down, next came the leg pouch, and then the hip one.

"What are you doing?!" Winter yelled, this time panic and fear filtered into her voice.

"Alright, I've done what you said. Now let her go." Naruto insisted, secretly applying a small genjutsu, so small he hoped that Tekkyojin wouldn't notice.

Tekkyojin chuckled darkly, "And why would I do that? This here is a Schnee, I know people would pay handsomely for this little one."

Naruto's hands went to the small of his back, where a grey holster sat permanently camouflaged.

"And if you do that, you'll always have people after you." Naruto stalled as his hand surround the grip.

"I'm a missing-nin, I already do." Tekkyojin countered easily.

Naruto's eyes flicked to a kunai in the middle between the two of them. "Weiss, look at me." She did, and Naruto couldn't stop of the twitch his heart made at the sheer fear in her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

There was utter silence at his words, before the girl in question nodded as best she could.

"Ozpin." He stated, gaining his attention. "Catch." Naruto's arm whipped up in a flash and he cut the illusion revealing the barrel of Naruto's ANBU service pistol aimed squarely at Tekkyojin's forehead.

While to others the events that followed were too quick for regular eyes to follow, to Naruto's it was slow motion.

He pulled the trigger on his pistol, the slide shooting back as a lightning infused bullet was ejected from the barrel. Before the slide had even reset, Naruto had chucked the sidearm to the side and darted forward towards the kunai he had seen earlier.

By now Tekkyojin was reacting, rather slowly considering Naruto caught him off guard with the pistol, and leaned back to avoid the bullet that grazed his cheek. The others' eyes had just widened.

Naruto swooped down and scooped up the discarded kunai and locked eyes with Weiss for less than a second, in a cloud of smoke their places were switched and the blond had his back to Tekkyojin with a knife worryingly close to his face. His right elbow lashed backwards into the man's stomach, and then his left followed up with a hit to the temple immediately after, throwing back Tekkyojin.

He transitioned the kunai into a reverse grip and span, cutting Tekkyojin's unprotected stomach, and then disarmed him with his left. He staggered slightly as Tekkyojin recovered to plant a foot in his heavily battered chest, brefily seeing stars as he scored a direct hit on his wound, but he shook it off and pressed forwards again.

This time Tekkyojin was ready and he caught the arm, but a simple flick and the kunai switched hands and the attack continued unhindered. Lightning arced as he fed chakra through the steel, and he plunged forward.

* * *

Ozpin's breath caught in his throat as he watched Naruto's rescue attempt unfold, and succeed. Weiss now securely held within her sister's arms, rather than the shinobi's.

The room remained still, the only sound filling the silence was the gradual buzzing of the blue lightning protruding from the brutes back. But that too soon fled. The kunai held by the teenager slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor, the hand formerly holding it flexed before disappearing as Kitsune ripped his arm back through the brutes body, allowing it to hit the floor with a quiet splat. A fist sized hole clearly showing through his back.

All eyes focused on the victor as he stood still, looking at his former opponent before he swayed and collapsed to his knees, clutching at something on his chest.

"Kitsune?" Although the question was quiet, Pyrrha may as well have shouted it with how silent the room was. The answer to her query was an almost silent sigh of his own.

He appeared too struggled with something before a squelching followed with his movements and a stone rod, about the length of his forearm was deposited to his side, three quarters covered in red. There were more than a few horrified looks in the room now.

He pawed around his flak jacket and withdrew his packet of cigarettes, placing one in his mouth and lighting after a few tries. He took a few drags and the tension clearly left his body, before he gathered his own courage and marched up the boy who had likely saved their all lives.

Kitsune looked up as Ozpin approached with an obviously questioning look, until the headmaster offered the shinobi his hand. Kitsune chuckled, although the movement appeared to hurt, and grabbed the offered appendage and got to his feet.

Ozpin felt the grip on his hand increase a margin as Kitsune, closed his eyes momentarily, however that was the only indication that the boy was in any sort of pain. No doubt an achievement. He opened his eyes and focused on Ozpin, giving the man a nod as the headmaster handed the man his sheath.

Kitsune took the sheathe and limped slightly over to Pyrrha, gently take his katana from her after she recovered it. "Thank you." He said simply, Pyrrha smiled slightly in return but couldn't keep the worry out of her eyes as she traced along the various blood stains coating his outfit.

"Interesting model." A voice commented, "H&K USP, semi automatic with a silencer inbuilt into the frame. Forgive my forwardness, but I could have sworn this was only given to members of the black-ops ANBU." All eyes turned back to Naruto.

Naruto involuntarily twitched in annoyance, when he turned round he saw Ironwood looking over his sidearm. "It usually is, however I was a special case as was equipped with upon my assignment here." Naruto seamlessly lied.

"Is that right?" Ironwood probed, and a tense silence followed. Eventually Ironwood flipped the gun so he was holding the barrel and offered it to the boy, who took it slowly and stuffed it back behind him.

Naruto took another drag from his cigarette and began limping towards the door, fiddling with his harness he pulled a scroll from it and dropped it on the floor where it rolled out showing a storage seal. A second after it was completely rolled out, 15 clones of Naruto appeared, mask and all. "Clean this place up and take the bodies outside." He instructed and left through the doors.

Outside he momentarily surveyed the damage as he gathered the scroll that released the small lake of water now present in the courtyard, with a few adjustments the scroll was reversed and the water was gradually sucked back into the scroll.

Next, with more focus than he'd care to admit, more clones appeared around him and set about gathering the bodies and equipment strew about and using weak blasts of water to clear away the numerous blood splatters. Naruto meanwhile began a slow walk back to his dorm knowing his clones would get rid of the bodies properly, there were him after all.

He grimaced as the adrenaline continued to wear off, his limp unconsciously getting heavier. "Kitsune!" A voice behind him shouted. He ignored it. "Kitsune! Answer me!" The voice shouted again. "UZUMAKI, you will answer me or Oum help me!" Only three people in Remnant knew that name. One was Kami knows where, the other was still tending to the students and the last shouldn't know who he was because of a genjutsu he was wearing, or was, this time he stopped and waited for her to catch up.

When she was behind him, ignorant of his injuries, he span and grabbed her arm **'shunshining'** away to a nearby alley. He immediately threw her against the wall and held a kunai to her throat, "I don't care for the past we've had, you call me that again in public and you'll 'mysteriously' go missing!" He snarled and for a brief moment fear bleed into Winters eyes before fury replaced it.

"What past we've had?! We were in love for 6 months! I deserve to know why you're here!" Winter snapped angrily and slapped the kunai aside.

"In love? You were sick with hero worship after I saved you from being raped! We were on two different sides of a war, even if we were in love it could have never happened! There was too much damage for either side to accept it!" Naruto replied

"We would have run away together, kept it a secret! It could have worked!"

Naruto shook his head, "WE were too well known to keep anything a secret; you are the daughter of the man who caused the war, and I have killed more people from Remnant than anyone in _both_ our histories! It would have never worked." He argued.

Winter shook her head, "You don't know that! You're here now, we can go somewhere!"

"No we can't! Whatever you think we had only existed in your mind." Naruto retorted, and Winter's face immediately fell before contorting in anger instead.

"Maybe you aren't so different after all. I really thought you were!" She snarled.

"Perhaps I'm not." Naruto said simply and backed off, "I don't care for any past you think we've had, you mention my name again in public..." He left the threat hanging before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

When he appeared in his room his collapsed as a wave of agony tore through his body, barely stifling the yell of pain that escaped his lips. He panted for a minute for shakily standing and locking the door and putting a chair underneath the handle to disallow anyone from disturbing him tonight. He had earned it after all.

* * *

Cinder Fall was a women who like to be in control of things, and got rather miffed when things didn't go her way. This was one of those times.

"You said that you're men would do their job! So why is that damned shinobi still alive?!" She raged as she paced between the beds of her dorm room.

"Because their job wasn't to kill him." A dark corner answer, a single glowing red eye beckoned.

"WHY!" She demanded and glared at the corner.

There was a shift in the air and she was suddenly whisked of her feet as a hand clamped down on her throat. The orange swirl mask started dispassionately at her, "Be careful of your tongue _girl_ , you demand nothing of me. The leader of your little merry band and I have an accord, which means that if I want you to do something you will do it, _not_ the other way round." He dropped her, and she collapsed on her knees, "Their job was to test Uzumaki for future operations, and in doing so they provided a distraction for you to slip in and complete your objective with no one cluing in. There is more at stake here than your petty grievances, understand?" The man growled, his body gradually swirling like his mask around a central point in his chest.

Cinder coughed a few times and rubbed her throat, "Yes Madara..." She whispered just as the man disappeared.

* * *

(End)

Phew that was an effort and a half.

So sorry for the late upload but I've been revising for my mock's and had hoped to finish before I really started to get cracking but that never happened, but I managed to sit for a few hours this weekend and finish it off with my mocks starting tomorrow of the day I'm posting this to heres hoping.

Hope you enjoyed the conclusion and the extra bits I added to stir the pot per say and I'll see you next time.

-Red

 **Translations:**

 **Sennin Modo - Sage Mode**


	15. The Aftermath

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

*Actions or Sounds*

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze passed through the two shinobi guards at the entrance to the camp and made a beeline towards the squad of ANBU waiting for him, an **Iwa** Jonin with black shoulder length hair stood in the front. "Kurotsuchi, I see everything is progressing?" Naruto asked with a smile, and a gesture to walk with him.

The Kurotsuchi nodded and fell in line with the others Naruto made to progress further in the camp, "Yes, the last of the men are to arrive in 2 months and the equipment and supplies another month later. Captain Shikamaru is overlooking the finalising of the wooden palisade around the camp and the first watchtowers are being set-up, for the time being we have regular patrols to cover our blind spots." He answered, walking beside his Commander.

"So 3 months until this damn war is over at best." Naruto hummed as he folded his arms behind his back.

"As good as it will be for the war to end so soon, it is unlikely. There are several more bases for the invasion in **Water Country** like we are and with a few on the coast of **Fire Country** , it's a logistical nightmare. Not to mention taking the island will be difficult as they've had the whole war to dig in." Kurotsuchi pointed out matter of factly.

Naruto sighed, "It can never be easy can it?" He murmured. "Very well, I want logistical plans and reports on my desk by the weekend. And while we're at it, have all the battalion leaders give a report on equipment and ration levels as well as a list of their men and capabilities." He ordered, picking up the pace of his stride. "If we're going to end this war I want to do it with as little loss as possible." Kurotsuchi bowed and ran off to carry out the orders while Naruto and the other ANBU squad carried on to Naruto's command tent.

A few hours later Naruto still looking over the beginnings of the reports when Shikamaru burst into the tent, in a fashion that clearly meant he wasn't there for social reasons. "Commander! We caught an Atlas Specialists Group on the outskirts of the camp, we think their leader might be a Schnee." He hurriedly reported.

Naruto sat up and cocked an eyebrow, "Is that right?" He put down his pen and slipped on his Fox mask. "Show me." He followed Shikamaru out of the tent and his ANBU squad detail dutifully followed.

As they progressed through the camp, the sound of cheering, shouting and curses became louder and more recognisable. The two shared a look and slightly sped up the speed of their walk into a light jog, and before long came across a large crowd jeering at something in the centre. The two shared another look and Naruto slightly boosted his voice with chakra, "WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" He yelled fiercely, immediately the noise stopped and was replaced with deathly silence.

The shinobi at the back of the group turned and went pale when they saw his mask, quickly moving out the way as if too avoid his penetrating gaze. Like a wave parting, a hole began forming in the circle and Naruto moved silently through it, the killing intent directed at them to get his point across enough.

Before long they made it to the centre and what he saw made his blood boil and the killing intent that was before, nothing more than an inconvenience for some, turned suffocating. In the centre sat undoubtedly a Schnee but she was covered in small marks and cuts, her hair was a mess and she was clutching desperately at the remains of her uniform that were completely failing at keeping her decent. The reason as to her state was not hard to fathom. The Schnee family was not the most popular currently in the Elemental Nations and the shinobi under his command may have been looking for some 'payback' for some of the atrocities that the invaders had done.

She remarkably had a look of defiance, if slightly scared, on her face however that completely evaporated when she locked eyes with him and inevitably his mask. So she knew who he was? Oh joy.

Naruto surveyed the surrounding faces, that were looking at he as terrified as the Schnee was, however he couldn't be sure who were doing the deed and who were simply watching. He would have to punish them all then. He turned back to the woman and unclasped his cloak, knelt and draped it over her uncovered body, ignoring her look of shock, and turned around as another set of footsteps joined his and Shika's. "Kurotsuchi, take her to the medical tent and get her looked at. Don't leave her alone." He ordered the woman, who nodded with a grim looked and gently led the shell shocked woman away.

He studied the crowd for a few moments before speaking, "I've never been so disappointed about my own kinsmen than I have now." He began, and he was pleased to note a few disappointed faces in the crowd. "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

They were silent for a short time before someone gathered up the courage to speak up, "They do it to us, some of us wanted payback!"

"Payback? They think us murderers and monsters, attacking our lands with foreign armies hoping to beat us into submission with technology we had only dreamed about here. And we are WINNNING!" Naruto yelled, looking towards the crowd. "They came here with their vaunted technology, thinking they would have an easy victory. They were WRONG. We have countered their tactics, beaten their armies and slaughtered their soldiers. Is that not payback enough? That they, so high and mighty, were shown their inferiority to US! We are better than them, so don't sink to their level!" Naruto spoke, bringing a significant amount of faces to now bare guilty and shameful ones. Seeing that he had put his point across he nodded, "All here present shall report to my tent at 0700 tomorrow to receive your punishment. I have memorized your chakra signatures so don't bother trying to sneak away." He ordered before walking away.

He made his way to the medical tents and entered the one that contained Kurotsuchi's source of chakra. The pulled the tent flap out the way and walked into, spotting Kurotsuchi standing in front of a medical bed which had the curtain pulled around it. "How is she?"

"A little shook but defiantly better than she could have been." Kurotsuchi answered and Naruto hummed slightly.

A light rustle grew louder behind the curtain, which was eventually pulled back revealing two medic nin and the Schnee in a white medical kimono. When they spotted him both nin's bowed while the other woman looked at him in shock and slight fear. "Namikaze-Sama," They bowed

He waved them off, "Leave us." He calmly ordered, the two obeyed without question. He glanced at the **Iwa** nin next to him but all he got in return was a hopeless shrug. Turning back to the woman before him he sighed, to the shock of both women, Naruto reached up to his mask revealing his youthful face. Activating a seal placed in the tents for interrogating injured prisoners he spoke, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. May I have the pleasure of learning yours?"

The woman was silent for a while, simply staring at the man thousands believed to be a monster. "...Winter"

* * *

"Kitsune? Can you open the door?" Ruby asked tentatively to the door blocking Team RBY's access to their own room, having spent the night in PRWN's when they failed the earlier night.

"I don't think he can hear us guys," Blake commented blankly.

"Well he better, cause I've worn this dress for nearly 12 hours now and I need to change and clean my hair." Yang stated bitterly.

"If this continues you can always use our shower." Ren offered from the back of the group.

"And what will they change into?" Weiss pointed out helpfully

"I'm sure I have some clothes they can wear. They might be a bit baggy but you might have some stuff for Ruby and Nora might have something as well." Pyrrha shrugged

"We've already slept in your room overnight, we can't ask anymore from you." Yang said as Ruby knocked again.

They waited in silence for another minute before a thump was heard on the other side of the door, and the soft patter of footsteps gradually grew closer to the door. Eventually a scraping noise against the door notified them of his proximity and the group backed off as the door swung open and a heavily disheveled shinobi stuck his head out, a bandage visible across his forehead...

He looked closely at the group before asking, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 12." They answered in strange unison

Kitsune blinked and nodded, opening the door further to let them in. In doing so he revealed his heavily bandaged body, angry red blotches in some places where the wounds had continued to bleed even after being treated.

"You're still bleeding?" Ruby squeaked in slight horror as she looked at the bandages.

"No, I stopped bleeding in the night. I just need to change the bandages." Naruto explained as he turned to enter the bathroom to so as much.

"Yesterday my sister yelled something at you. Uzumaki. What does that mean?" Weiss asked as the group filed into the room.

"Uzumaki, means Whirlpool." He answered from behind the closed door.

"Whirlpool? Why would Weiss' sister call you that? I mean you were really fast yesterday, like really really fast, which I mean could look like a Whirlpool in the right situation. But considering we couldn't really see what was happening with all the slashing and bashing, we can't really make a good comparison. Unless Weiss' sister has super vision and can comprehend things on another level entirely, maybe even see into alternate dimensions. OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO COOL!"

Everyone stared at Nora in slight bewilderment, as what had started as a perfectly reasonable question turned into what Nora basically represented.

"Uzumaki is my name." Naruto stated simply and revelling nothing more on the subject.

"Your name is Uzumaki?" Blake asked with slight surprise at having learnt something personal about the blond.

"It's my surname." He clarified.

"Wait how does Weiss' sister know your name?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"It was you…" Weiss said quietly.

"What?" Pyrrha turned to her partner

"It was you who saved my sister in the Elemental Nations when she was captured. That's how she knows you." Weiss pieced together.

Naruto smirked underneath his mask. "Very good Weiss." He muttered so no one outside would hear.

"Wait, your sister met Kitsune in the EN?" Yang inquired, Weiss nodded the affirmative. "Then why did she seem so angry with him them?"

"Because I disguised myself." He answered plainly. "No one is meant to know I'm here and I mean to keep it that way."

"How did she know it was you then afterwards?" Ruby questioned curiously. "I saw her trying to avoid you at the dance."

"Because in an intense fight like that, I was more worried about trying to survive than to keep an illusion up." He revealed as he stepped out the bathroom, wearing not only new bandages but also a new Jonin outfit, minus the harness. It seemed the others had also taken the time to change in his absence.

The others grew silent at that, the replay of the dance fight going through their minds. They had all been sure that their friend couldn't become anymore both terrifying and awe-inspiring. But that night he did, single handily fighting off more than 30 adult shinobi and then defeating someone, who looked as if able to defeat the entire school faculty, in single combat. The fact that they could hardly even witness him in the act while it played out before their very eyes only furthered the apparent chasm that separated their group and him in terms of strength.

It went unsaid how he actually went about the act; they all knew he killed for a living, he even said so himself. But to then witness the act itself, merely meters from their eyes, it puts everything else into perspective at just how deadly their friend is. And though they'd never admit it to the man himself, they were slightly scared.

"Now we're all here, sit." Naruto ordered, sitting on his own bed.

"Knowing where this is going, I have somewhere to be." Yang predictably tried to bail, only for a gust of wind to knock her off her feet and onto her partners bed. The others realising that this was non-negotiable sat somewhere as well.

Naruto folded his arms and legs and gave a pointed stare at the group opposite him. "I am so disappointed in you guys. I thought you were mature enough to avoid doing something that stupid but it seems I thought wrong." The group collectively wilted. "But I can't blame you for something I would have done."

"W-what?!" It was Blake who spoke up first.

"When I was younger, I was much like you, idealistic and hoping I could change the world if I just knocked a few heads together. When I graduated from the academy I believe I was king of the world and could take it on with naught but my fists. However as I grew older and experienced the world I began realising how wrong that kind of thought process was, that sometimes the path of caution is preferable to that of the cannon. What you did was most certainly not cautious, and you were punished for it." He spoke, finished by pointedly looking at Weiss and Ruby.

"Kitsune…" Pyrrha spoke up causing the man to turn his attention to her, "We are so sorry we betrayed you like that."

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean you are completely out of the fire for what you did. Hindsight is a bitch after all." He admonished. "However I can forgive you for what you have done because I know you have learnt your lesson. Just as I had, because the best lessons in life are the ones you go through."

"So...are we friends again?" Ruby asked hopefully

Naruto sighed, "We never stopped being friends Ruby." He said opening his arms. His theory proved correct when a red missile slammed into his chest, causing him to suppress a groan of pain when she jostled his wounds. He patted her head slightly to get her attention, "Ok there girl, loosen up that grip a little." He pleaded slightly, which thankfully proved successful and she backed off with a slightly sheepish smile.

A cough drew his attention to the white clad female in the room, "Now that's out the way...I never got to say thank you for saving my life. Twice." Weiss admitted. "So...thank you." Weiss _bowed_ low to the ground. Actually bowed to someone, this alone meant that she was serious.

Naruto smiled under the mask, "You're more than welcome Weiss." He said opening his arms slightly.

Weiss blushed slightly in embarrassment but needed no further invitation and accepted the hug. "I was so scared." She whispered so only he could hear.

"I know" He whispered back and released the hug after a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, Ruby I just remembered something." Yang perked up as the conversation shifted away from yesterday's events. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a tube in the mail. "Dad sent us something in the mail and I forgot about it till now." She opened one end of the tube and upended it allowing a black cylinder to fall out and onto the floor. It bounced around for a few moments before 'popping' open revealing it to have been a dog.

Naruto blinked in surprise, a _corgi_ had been transported in a container that small, that was physically impossible and this was coming from someone who could routinely walk on water.

Just as he heard a cheerful squeal of 'Zwei!' his vision was suddenly obscured and a weight settled across his shoulders and head, the room grew quiet. Naruto sighed and immediately noticed the smell of lavender.

Before he could mention anything the PA turned on outside, _"Would all students please report to the auditorium, and will Kitsune please head to the Headmaster's office. On that note please would Teams RUBY and PRWN accompany him, there are people here to meet you."_

Without another word to anyone, Naruto calmly walked to the door and opened it. Crouching slightly to make sure that the cat faunus currently wrapped around his head wouldn't hit the door frame on his way out.

* * *

The walk across the plaza was mostly quiet, and Blake had since disengaged herself even though the small dog accompanied them on their walk to Ozpin's office. The results of last night's battle had many students stopping and staring at both him and the damage caused, it seemed as though Glynda had yet to get around to fixing it.

Feeling a small tug on his arm he looked down at Blake quietly gesturing to an alley off to the side. Glancing at the others he quickly created two clones, one of which **henged** into Blake, before **shunshining** them into the alley while making sure to stabilise Blake when she stumbled slightly.

"Wha-" He was cut off when a black blur impacted his chest much like Ruby had done earlier.

Blake buried her head into his chest and her shoulders shook slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault." She sobbed, clutching at his flak jacket in a vain attempt to disappear into it.

Naruto sighed, having figured at some point this would come up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and one on the back of her head, the girl tensing up slightly when he brushed her ears slightly but made no effort to move. "Do you remember when we talked a week ago?"

Blake remained silent.

"We agreed, 'Even if we did things differently, we can never be sure that things would change.'" Naruto repeated, "Do you remember?"

Blake nodded slightly, "I remember" She whispered.

"What happened may have been you doing, but who knows what might have happened if you hadn't gone. Although you're methods are up for debate, you managed to eliminate a White Fang cell fought a hardened criminal for a decent amount of time before help could arrive." Naruto reasoned.

"But the shinobi yesterday...you got hurt because of me. Weiss almost died because of me. YOU almost died because of me!" She cried looking up at him.

Naruto smiled slightly and pushed Blake back, holding her by her shoulders. "Perhaps yes. But perhaps no." Naruto mollified. "As a shinobi, death in my line of work is more common place than living through it, remember when we first met?" Blake nodded, "Death is also a part of your profession, and it is something you and the others will have to face sooner than later. Did you not notice how many students were at the initiation? Why were only 3 teams formed?" Naruto reasoned bringing a thoughtful look to the faunus' face.

"But..." Blake began again.

"No more buts" Naruto cut her off, moving he hands from either shoulder to her cheeks to make her look him in the eyes, "You may have been partly at fault for the injuries of your teammates and PRWN but not for mine." He reassured.

"What do you mean?"

"How long did I say it took to get from the Elemental Nations to here?" Naruto questioned still looking her in the eyes.

"4-5 weeks." She answered with a frown before her eyes widened, "They attacked a week after we did! They were already here?"

"Precisely." He confirmed with a reassuring smile. "While they were no doubt here for me, the only thing you did was likely force their hand. For which I do not blame you for."

Blake opened her mouth to protest again but clamped shut at Naruto's look.

"My friends are very precious to me, I do not fear being hurt because of them. Nor do I fear death if it means I can save them." Naruto finished with a soft smile down at the faunus.

Blake closed her eyes and nodded, a few more tears escaping, this time with a smile though. Naruto brought her back into the hug and squeezed her tight, understanding her feelings on the matter.

"Could you do something for me Kitsune?" Blake quietly spoke up.

"Hm?"

"...could you maybe...touch my ears? I like the feel and it's comforting." She asked meekly, blushing slightly against the man's jacket.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a few times underneath his mask before it settled on a smile. His hand slowly moved up from her back to her head, where he gently began to stroke and caress her ears. Blake tensed up in his arms before almost literally melting with a content sigh from the sensation atop her head.

* * *

The elevator ride up to Ozpin's office was quiet and Naruto had since replaced both clones with their real counterparts. The doors dinged and opened revealing the Headmaster sat behind his, Goodwitch beside him. Unfortunately Ironwood and Winter were also there, standing quietly off to the side. Naruto also sensed another but didn't comment on the matter.

"Headmaster, Professor…others." He greeted sarcastically, when they reached the desk.

Ozpin held up a hand to halt Ironwood's likely retort, "Kitsune, you are doing remarkably well for someone who was limping out of the dance hall yesterday." He noted.

Naruto shrugged, "Family genetics." He said simply.

"Indeed, in any case you have the school's thanks for you deeds yesterday." Ozpin thanked with a short bow of his head which Glynda reluctantly followed.

"Yes now that out of the way," The general interrupted stepping forward. "We're not finished, five of the shinobi escaped. We managed to track them heading East before we lost them." He informed, giving the other shinobi a critical look.

"East?" Naruto questioned. At Ironwood's nod he closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his back. He was quiet for a few minutes and more than a couple times some in the room went to question what he was trying to accomplish only to be halted by the headmaster. "20 miles North north East." He stated eventually.

Glynda glanced at Ozpin, "That sounds like they're at **Mountain Glenn**."

As if sensing he confusion Weiss spoke up, " **Mountain Glenn** was an attempted expansion by the Kingdom of Vale a few decades ago, however it failed when it was overrun with Grimm."

"Sounds like the perfect place to hide." The mysterious person at the back spoke up in a rough voice making all but Naruto spin round in shock.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby squealed rushing at the man and tackling him in a hug. She grinned up at him, "Hi"

"Hey squirt, I hear you've been getting into a lot of trouble lately." The elder more degenerate looking man answered with a head pat as Ruby hung off his arm.

"Heh, heh…yeah." Ruby admitted

Qrow grinned and leaned down, "Good job kiddo, you're really living up to the family name." He whispered making Ruby grin.

"What is he doing here?" Winter hissed at the Headmaster.

"Considering it was his nieces involved a week ago, he wanted to check in on them." Ozpin answered blankly.

"While I'm not happy to see you Uncle, where's dad?" Yang asked as she gave the man a hug.

"He got caught up with a job, which is why you have Zwei. He doesn't know how long he'll be but should be back for the Vytal festival in a month." Qrow answered.

"Anyway, the five shinobi that got away don't appear to be alone." Naruto continued unperturbed.

"How so?" Ozpin bridged his fingers and lent forward

"There appears to be more people with them, considering they have no chakra I can only assume they are the White Fang because I believe that I recognise Roman Torchwick among them." Naruto explained.

"Then they are preparing something, we must attack them at once. While we have the upper hand!" Ironwood argued, striking his fist into his hand.

Naruto snorted, " _We?_ I did all the work yesterday, all your men did was die." He said derisively. "Besides, even if they don't have a sensor, they'll know you're coming from miles away. They'll be gone before you've even arrived."

"I'll be going alone, they got away from _me_ so it shall be _me_ who finishes them off." Naruto said.

"Alone? Yesterday you were limping out the hall with a hole in your chest!" Glynda exclaimed.

Naruto glanced at Winter, making sure she kept her mouth shut "As I said family genetics. However I'll leave tonight and travel through it, that will give me more than enough time to get back to full." He eventually placated.

"Do you even know the way?" Qrow questioned, literally stepping into the conversation, an arm around both his nieces.

"Does a dog know the way when he follows food with his nose?" Naruto retored with a raised eyebrow.

Qrow chuckled, "I suppose not."

"I have no objections." Ozpin once again cut in before Ironwood could once again start an argument.

"Good!" Naruto smiled underneath his mask. "Welp, I have stuff to prepare for now so I'll leave you to whatever you're about to do with this lot. Bye!" And he was gone.

The room stared at the dissipating smoke that signalled Kitsune's abrupt exit before Ozpin coughed into his hand. "Well yes, now onto the matter of why I called you here…" He spoke looking over his fingers at the young students.

* * *

Naruto stood on one of the accessible roofs of Beacon, quietly looking over the grounds as he let the cool night air wash around him. He was fully kitted out, both shuriken and kunai pouches replenished and present, his new O-Katana sat heavily but comfortably on his left hip and a replacement tanto on his shoulder to replace the one he lost.

He wounds had healed nicely with the combination of his Uzumaki genetics and Kyuubi, those that persisted would be done with by the time he arrived at this ' **Mountain Glenn** ' and he'd be at 100% to deal with the interlopers. The trouble was working out why specifically the missing-nin were working with the White Fang a _terrorist_ organisation in another country altogether.

While it wasn't uncommon for missing-nin to work together every so often they were mainly loners, banding in groups no larger than 3-5 due to latent mistrust between them. So for a group as large as 30 to appear and openly challenge him was disconcerting. The only conclusion that he could draw from such a thing was that someone was organising them into a recognisable fighting force. Missing-nin were notable fickle people so they'd have to be somebody of strength to make them recognise their leadership. However nobody came immediately to mind, all high tiered shinobi were accounted for and were loyal. So it would have to be another missing-nin doing it, again none came to mind. Most either didn't have the resources or the ambition, the rest weren't strong enough.

Troubling indeed.

He shifted slightly when he heard someone walk up the stairs to the roof, he momentarily reached out with his senses to identify it as Yang climbing the stairs. Which was unusual since he's been here, she's never attempted to do such a thing so she much be coming up for a reason. No one else was up here except for him.

Eventually Yang reached the top and pushed the door open, "Can we talk?"

Naruto shrugged, "You wouldn't have come all the way up here if it wasn't important." Naruto studied Yang and noticed she looked strangely meek and subdued. "What's up?"

Before he could continue Yang grabbed him in a hug startling him slightly at the suddenness of it. What was with people hugging him lately?!

"Ok then." He muttered and wound he arms round her to complete the hug.

"I never said thank you." She muttered in the end.

"For what? Helping?"

"In a sense…you saved my sister. Twice."

"We've talked about this…"

"Maybe, but I never truly thanked you for it. Ruby is the most precious thing in my life. My mother left, Uncle Qrow isn't around often and Dad kind of broke down after Summer died. Ruby though, Ruby was always there. Not that she had much of a choice but that beside the point." Yang spoke quietly but full of affection for her sister. "That's why I can never pay you back for what you did. If Ruby had been killed, I don't know what I would've done. Probably something stupid." Yang tightened her grip on him.

"You have nothing to thank me for Yang…"

"But I do, I was too weak to save her before, and I was too weak now!" Yang said hotly.

Naruto sighed, "You're not weak Yang, far from it in fact. The fact is there will always be someone stronger than you in the world, and you had the unfortunate luck to meet one of them." Naruto said.

"So there are people stronger than you?"

"Yes, even stronger than me. And I pray to every deity out there that you never have to meet them." Naruto whispered with a grim look.

Yang sighed herself and back off slightly from the hug, causing Naruto to release her. "In any case…thank you." She stepped up to the larger man and pecked him on his mask covered cheek. "I doubt I can ever repay you fully so I hope this helps." She smiled up at him and turned on her heel and disappeared back down the stairs.

Naruto blinked, of all the things. That was something he was not expecting. He touched the area where she had kissed. Hm, this was something he'd have to fix when he returned but right now he had to leave if he wanted to make it to **Mountain Glenn** before morning dawned.

With complete focus on his objective now and no more distractions, he turned and leapt off the roof and disappeared into the night.

* * *

(End)

So erm…hello it's been a while.

First off, sorry for making you wait, it was not my intention for this chapter to take this long. Believe it or not I had intended for it to come out between Christmas and New Years. Yeah, that goal was blown out the water. By a nuke rather than a hand grenade.

So since my target was left in utter shambles I hope this chapter makes up for it and promise to hopefully not make the wait this long again. Rest assured I'm not abandoning this story, I have big plans for it.

On that note, I'm considering raise the age restriction to M, not because I'll be including some questionable content but because well…shit's about to go down.

People are going to die, they might be people you know and love they might not. Who knows, I fucking don't.

Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter, in the hopes that one won't take as long.

-Red


	16. Going For a Train Ride

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

* * *

Naruto watched silently as his clone disappeared off into the darkness, he had two special seals on him, one that would allow him the ability to operate further out than he normally would, due to the connection shadow clones shared with the original. The other acted as a marker so that he would be able to switch with the clone once he was finished with his current objective.

His task you might ask? Eliminate General Ironwood.

See when he reported that Ironwood had made the journey to Beacon for the Vytal Festival a few weeks ago the Kage believed that they couldn't let this opportunity go to waste and had ordered him to eliminate the man without implicating himself or the Elemental Nations in the assassination. That was the tricky bit.

Figuring out guard rotas, transport times, camera placements, where the man stayed was all easy work for someone of his calibre. The difficulty lay with making sure they knew it wasn't him, impossible thanks to the precarious position he was in being the only shinobi in Remnant. Or rather was.

The attack by the shinobi last night provided a good scapegoat and the fact that he would have to hunt the escapees miles away it provided the perfect alibi. Hence why he now gazed up at Ironwood's personal flagship donned in his ANBU uniform.

Using jutsu so blatantly to get aboard would be inadvisable. So he'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

With a deep breath to focus himself he leapt off his vantage point and immediately disappeared into the shadow of a few buildings. Waiting patiently he counted down as voices and footsteps grew ever closer. A squad of Atlas soldiers passed not even a few meters from his hiding spot, still he waited as they laughed and joked as they talked about what they were going to do since their shift was ending.

For a few minutes he shadowed the guards keeping a careful eye on their mannerisms and voices, studying them each for their ticks and tells. Having picked out his victim, he raced ahead and concealed himself once more in an alley only a couple hundred feet from the air pads, and waited for the guards to catch up. Silently he created a clone, extra careful to conceal the customary cloud of smoke, and lashed out like a viper at the trailing guard.

A kunai flashed and a neat line was cut across the man's throat through even his aura, he cushioned his fall and swiftly carried him into the alley. Stripping the man of his essentials he adopted the man's identity and **henged** into his likeness.

A coughed a few times to get his voice to the right level and turned to jog out the alley into the open court yard. "Hey guys wait up!" He called out to the group who was now a ways ahead, thankfully they stopped and turned at his call.

"Russett? Hurry up man, what were you doing?" One of the guards questioned.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah sorry, I thought I heard something but I was just a cat in the trash." He shrugged, and the rest of them accepted the lie and continued to the air pads to board a bullhead. He stayed silent most of the trip and only talked when a question on conversation point was directed at him and in no time at all they were pulling into the airships hanger.

They stepped out the bullhead and continued to on through the airship, continuing to idle chatter, "Russett, we're going to get some food you coming?" One of the guards questioned when they reached a junction in the halls.

"Nah man, I'm tired and I can feel a headache coming on, I'm going to try and get some sleep." He answered and the others nodded and accepted the excuse, continuing to the canteen while he, still disguised, followed his mental map of the airship towards the barracks.

He entered 'his' assigned room and locked the door behind him temporarily. Thankfully it was empty and he took out a hidden scroll from his obtained armour and rolled it out onto the floor, a moment later the corpse of the guard appeared on the room floor. Carefully picking him up, he moved the body to one of the beds and shifted him around to appear as though the man was sleeping and stripped himself of the armour and weapons he'd procured. Storing them at the base of the bed.

Now back in his ANBU armour, Naruto surveyed the room and spotted the air duct grate obscured behind a locker. Creating another clone he moved the locker and removed the grate, crawling inside he listened as both were replaced and the clone dispel itself. He almost scoffed at how easy it was to get in this place.

Again mentally recalling the map he had memorised, he followed the air ducts for a few minutes before stopping at an intersection. Carefully creating another clone, he went right while the other went left to complete another objective.

More time passed as he squeezed through the ventilation shafts, the fox's chakra keeping him warm even through the chilling air conditioning of the ship. Eventually however he reached his target, directly over Ironwood's office.

Naruto peered through the grate and the man himself was behind his desk working away as his personal schedule said he would be, now all he had to do was wait. And wait he did but not for long, 20 minutes later - and at the point where he started to get slightly uncomfortable at being cramped in the tight confines of the air vents - the lights in Ironwood's office go out.

With upmost silence he opens the vent grate and crawls out, sticking to the ceiling and carefully replacing it.

Still attached to the ceiling he crawls along the metal work until he's behind Ironwood himself. Reaching into his pouch he grabs a senbon and a jar filled with poison from **Suna** , and carefully dips the point of the senbon into the jar through the rubber seal. Withdrawing it he returns to jar back in his pouch and drops to the ground behind the General still without sound.

The general was now more animated, moving around in his chair, attempting to call people outside his office without success.

His clone had made sure of that too.

Still he was unaware of the assassin behind him.

All it took was a single prick to the side of the neck.

Sometimes it baffled him how easy it was to end someone's life.

When he was younger it abhorred him to kill another, to take away one's family and their hopes and dreams to simply wash away. Now it so simple for him to just prick someone in a particular vein with a particular poison for someone to die in a matter of seconds.

He doubted Ironwood even registered the prick before the poison acted and stopped his heart, so was the talent of the **Suna** poison artists.

The power returned only a moment later, on time as always, and Ironwood was presented slouched in his seat, skin already going pale to match his pristine white uniform. Carelessly pushing the general's seat out the way he reached back into his pouch and withdrew a small memory stick containing a hacking programme courtesy of his network here in Remnant.

Inserting it into a little slot in the table, the device gets to work and begins downloading all the information on the Generals computer.

His eyes snap up, footsteps getting closer.

His mind races, no time. Only halfway complete.

 **Henge** , he was no longer himself.

The door opens and a clerk walks in looking down at a pad. He is young, not much older than himself. A shame as a kunai whips into his throat before he can even look up. He grabs the body and moves it into the corner, not hidden but it'll have to do. There is not much time left.

More footsteps coming, they must have heard the body fall.

Naruto moves to the door and it opens again letting two guards walk in, "Everything alr-" He cuts himself off when his spots the body of his boss. That's when he acts, throwing himself at the guard at the back he breaks the man's leg to bring him down and crushes his windpipe with his elbow.

The first spins round in horror and immediately takes a fist to the face tossing his body in the desk. He steadies himself rather quickly and throws his own punch which is easily swatted to the side and the man receives a knee to the stomach folding him over.

The shinobi grabs the back of the man's head and smashes it forward onto the desk until he sure the man is unconscious. A sharp twist later and the man is dead with a broken neck.

The desk beeps and Naruto retrieves the memory stick now full with important data and jumps to the ceiling with the grate breaks the uniform white colour of the room, making sure to leave a present for those looking through the room.

A few moments after he enters an alarm sounds throughout the entire ship and suddenly he's moving quicker than before, practically sprinting through the vents despite being on his hands and knees.

An explosion rumbles behind him and the vents shake and noticeably heat up, he has no time to reach the duct he entered and so he took the next right and leapt through the grate just as the fire from his 'gift' rush overhead.

He landed in a crouch and immediately noticed a slight problem, he landed in the cafeteria. Most of the occupants had stood up to leave as the alarm sounded, now however everyone had zeroed in on his entry. Wonderful.

"Shit" He cursed and stood as the crowd mobbed him. The average solider in Remnant was rather poor in hand to hand combat, an area where even the foot soldiers of the EN trumped them in. However being surrounded by over 3 dozen people was especially difficult in the tight quarters that were present between the tables and benches of the canteen.

Restraining himself to continue avoiding undue attention to his skills, Naruto still disguised as another shinobi, cut his way through the crowd. Cutting, stabbing and slicing, Naruto headed for the exit. Like wading through water, progress was slowed due to the amount of bodies he had to go through and their damningly annoying aura. He could of course start throwing Jutsu around but they had a peculiar habit of exploding and while he wouldn't mind destroying the ship, he'd rather not be on it while it did.

Spotting a gap form in the horde, Naruto increased his efforts and the hole widened as more bodies fell. Now with a clear line of sight he **shunshined** forward into the door, without stopping he threw behind a couple underpowered tags and snorted slightly at the yells as they went off. The alarms had already gone off, what was the point in being quiet about it?

At this point he was nothing but a blur as he raced through the ship, he had to reach the hangar before they locked down the ship. If they did, it would suddenly become a lot harder to escape.

The single most dangerous thing that the Nations of Remnent used in the war was their airships. Hundreds of metres long and thick armour, early in the war, nothing the EN fielded could destroy them expect for extremely powerful combination Jutus's. For a time the easiest way to take care of them was to infiltrate and destroy them from the inside if there were no powerful shinobi present to perform Jutsu capable of piercing their hull. However since the thickness of their hull worked both ways, Atlesian commanders learned quickly that if they locked down the ship it left no escape route for the enemy shinobi, and the infiltration quickly became a suicide mission. The population of shinobi at that point wasn't exactly high compared to that of Remnant and so the sacrifice was generally in Remnant's favour. It takes months to build an airship whereas it takes years to train capable shinobi.

It wasn't until the waning months of the war when **Spring** countries' 'modern' airships were good enough to take on Remnant's in small groups. After giving the schematics to the other nations their numbers began to even the odds.

Hence why Naruto was sprinting through the ship hoping the hanger doors hadn't been closed yet. He was banking on the fact that whoever was now in charge of this ship had called in reinforcements from the other two which presided over Beacon, this would mean they they'd have to leave the doors open to allow the Bullheads in.

With that thought still at the forefront of his mind he continued his way through the ship, not even bothering with killing any soldiers that he passed unless they expressly blocked his passage. Thankfully he had memorized the every corridor on these vessel and knew where to go from anywhere on the ship.

Within minutes he entered the hanger, a large open area filled to the brim with Bullheads and technicians. Soldiers as well, lots of soldiers.

Without breaking his stride he ran through 4 seals before anyone had noticed he'd even entered **'** **Katon: Haisekishō'** he spoke and breathed a humongous amount of ash from his mouth, the people in the hanger had since taken notice only to be blinded moments later by the impromptu smoke screen. Yells and shouts of panic echoed around but Naruto ignored it and continued running, now in the general direction of the door. An new alarm sounded, alerting him to the fact that someone was closing the door, pumping his legs faster he swept through the smoke and slide under the closing door just as it slammed shut.

Then the last tag he left behind went off.

The ship visibly rocked, and the door buckled as whips of flame and smoke escaped through the gaps, more escaped across the hull of the ship in secondary explosions lighting up the night sky showing the world as it began a steady but clearly not intended decent as more explosions wreaked its body.

Naruto was no longer watching that though, he was focusing on feeling out the marker placed on his clone, and a moment later he was replaced. The clone dispelling itself as soon as it entered the tree line.

* * *

He opened his eyes to a ruin room with a small fire crackling in front of him, a small pot of what seemed like rabbit stew sat above the flames. How kind of him.

Next to him on the floor was a scroll detailing the numbers of targets he might have to face and where, apparently in a subterranean tunnels according to what the clone had sensed. Pretty far down too.

He waiting another hour to rest and eat after his impromptu assassination, while he didn't really need it on the grounds of being a jinchuriki it was nice to sit after a mission to reflect on what he did and what he could have done better.

After the hour was up, he stood and kicked out the ashes after dousing the fire with a small water glob. He stretched and walked out the room and into the what once looked to be a large city, but now it was nothing but rubble and twisted and rusting metal. Even from his position in one of the buildings he could hear the sounds of Grimm scurrying, growling and howling. No doubt his clone had already slain some on his arrival.

The area disconcerted him, reminding too much of the destruction war had brought, this though was much older, and vegetation had reclaimed a lot of what it had lost. However this was not caused by war, but something some would say was worse.

Moving on with his task, he set about finding an entrance to the underground area, creating a few hundred clones to scour the surrounding buildings for tunnels or hatches but it was another hour before he found an entrance that didn't require blasting a hole in the ground,it was a tunnel withits entrance destroyed either intentionally or accidently. It was dark and musty on the way down, clearly hadn't been used in decades, which hopefully meant that it wasn't the entrance used by the missing-nin.

Exiting the tunnel took a while but it was worth it, it wasn't just underground tunnels like the ANBU headquarters but an underground city, and a bloody large one at that. Buildings carved from stone reached what he presumed to be the city above, to the ground at least 200m metres below him.

A quick survey confirmed there were no guards of any kind near him and so he proceeded forward towards the edge of a building overlooking what seemed to be the main plaza of the city. And he wasn't disappointed, far down below lay tracks where what must be White Fang members loading crates onto a train while five shinobi and one Roman Torchwick guided them.

His clone's Intel was correct after all, 3 dozen White Fang members in total and possibly heavy weapons judging from the crates. It appeared as though they were preparing for something, another attack perhaps? He supposed he'd have to deal with that as well since he was here.

He scanned the area for a little while before setting off, jumping straight down from his spot near the top to the bottom behind two White Fang guards without a sound. Eager to get this over with, he advanced forward and swiftly took out the two guards and dragged their bodies behind a corner in the darkness.

Peeking out from the alley he spotted a squad milling about in the open, and another not too far away from them clearly in sight. They must be expecting him.

Creating a clone, it already knew its duty and flanked around to the other group. A few moments later it jumped out at the far group and began knocking heads together, with them now distracted and the attention drawn on the close group, he himself leapt out and easily dispatched the first squad. Nodding to his clone it dispelled once it was finished.

He continued onwards towards the train, taking out intermittent guards that monitored the way forward, and before long he reached the edge of the plaza. Here was going to be more difficult, large open area, many guards including the 5 shinobi, who had thankfully not noticed him yet. He would actually be rather surprised if they had.

There was too much ground between him and the train, and any method of trying to sneak closer would likely end in failure, there were simply too many eyes. So going loud was the next best thing.

He created half a dozen clones and gave them an equal amount of tagged kunai and sent them off to surround the plaza. It took a few minutes due to the sheer size of the area, but once they were all in position Naruto started them off.

He threw a tag at a group standing near boxes of what he presumed must be dust, causing it to explode in a spectacular fashion and scattering the men and women standing near. This also signalled the start for the other clones and very soon fire and explosions were raining down on the hapless White Fang, Naruto and his clones continued the bombardment for a few minutes until there supply ran dry and allowed the area to fall silent.

Mentally dispelling his clones, he stepped out of his cover and walked across the now cratered and scorched ground, carefully stepping over bit of bodies, full bodies and the occasional wounded - who were quickly given a mercy killing.

Two bodies of the five shinobi he found on walk, mixed in with the others and no Roman Torchiwick which meant they were still alive. He was identifying which ones when and loud clanking drew his attention and the train began drawing away from rest and down a tunnel.

With a single flicker, he was inside the rear train car behind some more crates, there was no one else in the cart but he didn't want to hinge on the fact that his entrance went unnoticed. Standing up cautiously he pried open one of the crates with a kunai and peeked inside. Dust, like he thought, whole crystals arranged in neat piles. Opening another revealed more dust and a few even contained new firearms, there had to be near 20 craters in this cart alone, and from what he saw earlier it was a bloody long ass train. They must be planning something massive to need all this, this could arm a small army if his maths was on point. And it usually was due to his experience in making seals where maths actually played a major part.

So engrossed with searching through the crates he didn't notice the door behind him letting in a group of White Fang until a poorly aimed shot almost took his head off. He dived behind the crates he was searching without delay and primed a flash tag as he did, swiftly chucking it up and over. He heard the screams of both pain and anger he kicked one of the crates forward and into a Faunus clutching his ears, knocking him out. 4 more were steadily recovering and one was even beginning to aim in his general direction.

He rushed forward and slapped aside the gun and hit him with a palm to the chest, he turned and punch another in the jaw and kicked the 3rd in their chest. The 4th had recovered enough to throw his own attempt at a punch but it was easily dodged and he joined the rest on the ground. The 5th on the other hand tried to make a run for it through the door but Naruto was quicker and clotheslined the poor man as he tried to get through the frame work.

From there it was all the same as he progressed through the ship, crates after crates were passed as he went from train cart to cart taking out Fang squads with relative ease every so often. It was obvious that whoever was in command was trying to slow him down by sending his men out in waves rather than all at once to try and overwhelm him. Obviously that wouldn't have worked either but he decided to humour them all the same and moved at a sedate pace.

But all too soon he reached a road block, a proverbial one at least, because standing before him, in what he hoped was near the front of the ship, was a giant mechanical beast. It was bipedal and stood over 9ft, two large arms came out the sides and bore what he presumed to be most definitely guns that he did not want to be in front of.

Before he could analyse it further the main guns on the construct charged up and unleashed a hail of plasma in his direction, with only a split second to react, he leapt back and formed a thick wall of water before him. Steam had begun filling the compartment as the plasma connected with the wall protecting Naruto but the Shinobi knew it wouldn't hold as it was a rather weak compared to those he could usually make; there was no water source for him to pull from so it was formed from his own chakra.

It wouldn't hold long and so under the cover of the steam he dropped the wall and rushed the machine hoping to catch it off guard, drawing his sword he swiped at its arms and legs only to be dismayed when he barley even made a scratch despite the sharpness of his blade.

He retreated once more as the machine swung at him with surprising speed that shouldn't have been possible for its size. He sheathed is sword in a single moment and made a hand sign, with deep exhale a large ball of fire flew through the steam and impacted the machine causing it to stagger backwards, however there was no discernible damage done apart from a little blackening of its armour. It regained its footing and began spitting plasma at the shinobi who quickly moved behind some crates to avoid its fire.

Quickly formulating a plan in his head, he created six clones which rushed out of cover towards the machine on a suicide charge hoping to overwhelm it. Digging into his pouch he grabbed a handful of tags and rolled out from cover and sighted the machine shadow, the death of his clone had served to thicken the depleted steam in the compartment and it was currently blind. Capitalising he threw the tags and continued to the other side of the compartment in one swift move.

A few moments later the tags now dotting the machine detonated in small explosions obscuring it from the eye, it came stumbling out the smoke still very much working but making a concerning whirring sound as it moved, sparks erupted every so often from the joints.

Unperturbed by the machine surviving he created another clone to distract it from the front, he waiting a little while to be sure its attention was drawn before he moved round the back silently. Using one of its legs as a stepping off point he jumped up onto the machines shoulders and secured himself with chakra as it tried to shake him off. Drawing his katana once more, he charged it with lightning chakra and stabbed down in one move into the top of the machine.

He must have hit something important because the machine immediately stopped its attempts to shake him off and began to fall forwards. Having no time to retrieve his blade he jumped and landed with a roll to cushion his fall, he turned in time to see the machine finally collapse at his feet.

Resisting the urge to remove his mask to wipe sweat from his face he moved to the fallen machine and began inspecting it. Guns and dust he could ignore, but there was no way that the White Fang built this, or even designed it. Atlas were a very proud and arrogant people, and on everything they designed, created and built, it possessed an engraving of the Atlesian seal. Rather pretentious of them but it made it easy to identify which pieces of equipment were theirs. And although he didn't want to believe it, there it was, smack bang in the middle of the back plate was a small symbol of Atlas.

Hissing in anger, he retrieved his sword and looked in slight confusion at the blood on the blade. Looking down he saw a small puddle of blood forming as it seeped through some cracks in the front of the machine, it had a pilot? He huffed in annoyance but drew back he anger. He was done with this.

He threw a scroll on the apparent mech, and watched as the whole thing disappeared before grabbing it and securing in his pouch. With no more distractions, Naruto continued forward through the train. Not even bothering with humouring the stalling leaders he simply cut down the defending Fang members, one larger Faunus with a chainsaw sword tried blocking him single handily but he was easily dispatched through a beheading.

He had finally reached what he hoped to be one of the last carts where he was presented with his targets, the 3 shinobi stood before him a little roughed up form earlier but none the less glaring at him when he entered the room. Until they got a good look at his mask.

All three took a simultaneous step back in fear, "You..." One said

Naruto took a step forward, "Me."

"Why are you here? Why now? Why?" Another questioned, they were panicking.

"Because the Kage's needed to get information, so they sent their best." He replied taking another step forward. "And right now I need information."

"We won't tell you anything, they'll kill us if we do!" The one to the right yelled taking out a kunai and brandishing it at Naruto. The others followed suit.

Naruto unsheathed his katana but kept it to his side, "That's shame, but then again I wasn't really asking nicely."

It wasn't even a contest. The one to the left died before they could blink with a kunai in his heart, the middle barely got raised his arms to deflect another but was spit on a katana through his chest and last was incapacitated from cuts to his arms and legs simply because Naruto needed him alive.

Walking forward he sheathed his sword again and knelt down and the collapsed shinobi. "Now, I'll ask this only once." He stated simply grabbing a kunai and pressing it under his jaw, "Who sent you."

The man whimpered and tried to move away from the kunai held to his throat, but Naruto grabbed onto his flak jacket and held him firm. "I DON'T KNOW! It was done through anonymous channels, they hired a third man to contact us!"

"The third man, what did he look like?"He questioned

"Really, really strange." Naruto got rid of the kunai and instead wrapped his hand around his neck and began squeezing. "P-plant! He-e lo-oked like a plant, H-half black, half white-e, cloak with red cllllooouds." He rasped as his oxygen was gradually denied.

Naruto relaxed his hold, "Red clouds? A black cloak with red clouds?" He asked quickly, and the man nodded rapidly in response. "Akatsuki." He hissed. "Why now? They've been quiet for years..." Without another word, Naruto swiftly broke the man's neck and stood again. Looking towards the only other door it the room it seemed he was at the end of the train judging by the sign on the wall saying 'Control Room'. He was finally at the end of the missing, he was royally annoyed now and just wanted this over and done with. Anything Akatsuki got involved with nothing good came of it.

Naruto frowned underneath his mask as his heart sank, if Akatsuki were rearing their ugly heads again then himself and the other jinchuriki in the Nations were in deep shit. He shook his head to dispel those thoughts, each member of the self proclaimed 'Jinchuriki Squad' were incredibly strong with the power of a tailed beast on their side. It was the Akatsuki who should be worried. Right?

Shaking his head again, he gathered fire chakra into his lungs and blew a steady stream onto the bodies until he was sure that there'd be nothing left soon. Turing he walked to the door and pressed the button to open it but nothing happened. With a sigh, he took a few steps back before raising his leg and simply kicking the door down with a single swing. Judging by the yelp of surprise, Torchwick wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Hey, hey, hey my sneaky friend. We can talk about this right?" Roman pleaded as he back away from the controls, hands raised. "I must say, I was rather surprised to know that it was you hidden under that cloak all this time. My, what would Ozpin say if he knew who he'd let in the school, what about your teammates if they found out they'd been bunking with a mass murderer." He theorized.

Naruto walked into the room and drew his blade, "Well then it's a good thing they'll never find out."

Roman chuckled nervously as he glanced around the room, "Can we talk about this?"

Naruto continued to approach Roman, "Stop the train and I'll make this quick."

Roman chuckled again and looked out the window at the front of the train, "Yeah, I'm afraid it's too late for that now..." He admitted shuffling towards the door, before breaking into a sprint when Naruto turned to look.

Outside the window, the train was rapidly approaching a wall slapped in so many neon warnings that it may as well glow in the dark.

Naruto sighed heavily through his nose, well he doubted this day could get any worse.

* * *

(End)

Hello peons, sorry for another wait, but I am actually smack bang in the middle of my exams at the moment and quickly took a break to finish writing this chapter so I hope it was worth me failing. On that note after my exams I'm probably free to write as much as I like so look forward to that.

Nothing much else to say, bubye

-Red

Translations

' **Katon: Haisekishō' – 'Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning'**


	17. Goodbye?

**Kitsune In Remnant**

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Talking" "Different Language"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Attacks'**

" **Demon/** **Summon Talking** **"**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he shook himself awake, his head pounded and the rest of his body ached like he'd just been in a fist fight with Kyuubi. He surveyed the area and noticed immediately the utter heap it was. The front of the train was crushed and he was thankful to have been thrown to the back. It also seemed to be upside down judging by the fact that what remained of the control consol was now on the ceiling.

Shoving the sheets of metal and debris off him he stood and immediately swayed as a wave of nausea rushed over him. Putting a hand to his head he felt around and felt a large cut running across his forehead. It came away wet. Probably a concussion as well.

' _What's up fox?'_ He questioned internally

" **A minor concussion and some bruised ribs, you'll be fine in an hour or so but your control will be out of whack for a little while."** Kurama replied.

' _How bad we talking?'_ He wondered looking around the destroyed compartment for his katana, finding it sticking out of a small pile of rubble unscratched.

" **Nothing major but I'd be hesitant in performing any major Jutsu in case they blow up in your face."** The demon recommended and the shinobi nodded with a sigh. He was strong with or without his jutsu.

Know that there was nothing he was really could other than wait for it to heal, he steadily and carefully felt out for the door and dropped into the next cart, which was similarly destroyed. The carriage door was blocked which meant he had to keep travelling through the train, he decided however to change back into his Jonin uniform in case he came across anybody searching the carts, of course making it look as though he actually fought it in.

It was a few minutes before he heard people talking, it was outside the train and as he moved closer to the wall the voice became louder. He took a step back and looked at the wall, no door. With a sigh and a shrug he drew his katana and stabbed it into the metal work, the voices outside stopping immediately. With concentration and an application of wind chakra he cut a hole roughly the size of his body and kicked it out causing sunlight to shine in, damn his control really was out of whack. He sheathed his sword and stepped out into the sun and winced as he eyes hurt, how long had he been out? It was nearly mid-day.

"HALT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" A voice ordered and Naruto lowered his arm, to see an entire plaza of Atlesian soldiers pointing their guns at him. There were even bullheads overhead. Shit, did they figure it out?

He quickly surveyed the area and noticed the destruction around, no this wasn't him, something else happened which was why they were here. It was just a coincidence he exited here. Great.

' _Fox, we may have a problem...'_ He asked mentally

" **Working on it brat."** Was the short growled response and he felt his body heat up and tingle as more of the fox's chakra coursed through his body.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and placed his arms palm up at his sides, "We're currently on the same side. What have I done that causes an entire platoon of soldiers to aim their guns at me?" Naruto stalled as his mind

"You are under suspicion of covert operation against the Kingdom of Atlas and the assassination of General Ironwood, come with us quietly and you'll be treated fairly." One solider stated, obviously a higher rank as he stepped forward, reaching for a pair of cuffs on his belt.

"If you even think of touching me, it'll be the last thing you do." Naruto growled, his patience beginning to wear. He lowered his arms and purposely showed them moving towards his pouches and katana.

"That is enough gentlemen? As our ally said here, we're all on the same side here." A new voice broke through the clear tension in the plaza.

Naruto didn't even move his head and he glanced at Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow stepping off a landed bullhead. "You mind telling me what happening Ozpin? Cause right now it seems as though the war's about to kick off again." Naruto said his hand now wrapped around the hilt of his katana and a hand in his pouch, the ring of a kunai barely peeking through.

" **Done kid!"** The voice spoke in his mind and he immediately felt his chakra return and the fox's recede. As soon as he regained control, a presence settled over the area and everyone suddenly found it harder to breath.

"Talk." He stated simply.

Ozpin held up his hands in a friendly gesture, "There was a... incident, Ironwood is dead."

Naruto snorted and nodded at the small army still aiming at him, "I was told, what do you want me to do? Cry for him?"

"No, some people are of the opinion that you were the one to kill him."

"You serious? I was at Mt. Glenn, we literally talked about it, you even told me where to look." Naruto asked with an incredulous tone. "I was in that for most of the night thank you very much, and if you hadn't noticed it was a particularly rough ride." He said gesturing to the ruined train behind him.

"Of course, but we know you have the ability to use clones, not to mention other shinobi abilities we may not be aware of." Qrow countered, hands in his pockets.

"For starters old man, back off I can smell your alcoholism from here, take a shower. Second I am generally considered a master of the **'Kage Bunshin'** and my range only extends from here to the edge of Beacon." He explained.

"They have a range?" Ozpin inquired calmly.

Naruto nodded slowly, not pleased about have to explain this, "Normal clones made out of say water or earth only need a latent source of charka to keep their form, this is usually the chakra the user used to create them."

"They are thus inferior." Ozpin guessed.

Naruto nodded again, "Shadow Clones are made of pure chakra instead of an elemental template, therefore they need a constant connection to the user to retain their shape." He neglected to mention about the fact that they could transfer memories; he didn't need to know that. "However they are much more versatile and are capable of thinking and acting independently."

"You can teleport." Glynda retorted.

"The **'Shunshin'**?" At their nod he continued. "It isn't really teleportation, we just move really fucking quickly so it seems like it. We use our chakra to vitalize our body to move at great speeds, however we can't go somewhere we've never been before or risk ending up in a wall or something, not to mention the chakra consumption to get from here to Mt. Glenn would likely comatose me." It wouldn't, he simply didn't want to waste chakra before getting into a fight.

Ozpin hummed and kept his eyes of the shinobi before him, Naruto tightened his grip. He turned to the soldier who originally spoke, "Lower your weapons." He ordered and Naruto mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Headmaster?!" He questioned

"Our friend here is not the killer." Ozpin stated, "Lower you weapons."

The solider grunted and did so, the others followed suit, albeit with a little grumbling.

"Thank you, you may now return to your previous duties we can handle it from here." This time they followed immediately and the platoon slowly filed out of the plaza. Only when the last man left did Naruto release his weapons and slightly relax.

"Schnee?" Naruto questioned.

"Unfortunately, we tried to talk her out of it but she was adamant."

"Where is she now?"

"Atlas is in disarray, she's temporarily stepping into the role to try and organise it." Ozpin remark as he stepped closer with the others.

Naruto sighed and looked around, "What happened?"

"The train crash created a breach, Grimm started pouring into the city." Ozpin explained.

"Oh? Were many hurt?" Naruto questioned looking around again.

"There were casualties but the breach was contained quickly." Ozpin reassured and Naruto nodded. "You missed one?" Ozpin asked.

"So it seems." Naruto grunted. "Did you find a body?"

"No."

"What about Roman?"

"We're still scouring the train but so far nothing."

"I didn't see his friend, if you haven't found him yet then I doubt you will at all." It was quiet for a time. "I wasn't kidding about the war kicking off again." Naruto muttered as he began walking to the waiting bullhead.

Ozpin blinked, "Excuse me?" He questioned sharply, following quickly behind, the others rather alarmed as well. Naruto remained silent as he boarded.

The ride back was silent and tense; the threat of war lay heavily in the air and every minute Beacon grew closer, Naruto stewed more and more.

They arrived quickly and waiting for them was a group of people, foremost where his teammates and Winter.

He stepped off the bullhead and immediately strode towards the waiting people, his teammates made to greet him but he sent them a look and they stopped in the tracks, confusion written on their faces. "Interim-General Schnee." He greeted icily, not even glancing at the wreak of Ironwoods former flagship.

"Emissary Kitsune." Winter replied just as cold. The use of titles sent a chill around the observers. "We have much to discuss." She quietly spoke.

"No, we don't." He hissed, taking out a scroll and chucking it to their side. In puff of smoke the large machine he fought earlier appeared in the Beacon courtyard. Winter didn't react in the slightest to the untrained eye, but the slight widening of her eyes and the tensing of her muscles gave it away.

"What is this?" She asked calmly.

"You tell me Interim-General, after all it has the Atlesian Seal on it." Naruto revealed causing a few gasps to arise from the audience.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She sniffed.

"Really? Then I'm sure you won't mind if I take this and relay my findings the Kages?" Naruto pressed causing Winter to flinch.

"What does he mean?" Ruby asked nervously as she watched the proceedings with the other students.

"Part of the stipulation of the truce was that while the Elemental Nations wouldn't take part in any covert operations against Remnant, Atlas would cease any research until a treaty is formally signed." Ozpin murmured quietly as he watched the proceedings with a critical eye. "This means..." He sighed sadly, wondering what his friend had done.

"This means that the EN will have a valid reason to head back to war with Remnant." Naruto finished, he looked at Ozpin behind him, "And you invited me into your backyard..." The implications were left hanging in the air.

Winter coughed into her hand, "I...I will have a talk with the council about this, I assure you whoever is responsible will be discovered and severally punished." She reassured heading to the mech, that was until it disappeared.

"I'm sure; however until then I shall keep this on hand. You know just in case there happen to be, accidents." Naruto commented snidely.

Winter looked anything but happy but saying no would undoubtedly making things worse so she settled with a single nod and turned and walked away. Her guards following.

Naruto looked around at the spectators before disappearing from their eyes.

* * *

Naruto set his rucksack on the bed, most of his clutter now cleared and sealed away in case he needed to make a swift escape; the only thing not sealed was his desk where a few scrolls still sat across the woodwork. Currently he was writing a report to Kakashi about the final shinobi deaths, the train and what he found, the successful assassination of Ironwood and finally the Atlesian machine. He also left a foot note on the possibility of there being tunnels underneath the city.

It was a lengthy report and took a whole hour to make sure he included all the details which could be important, like the fact there was an underground entrance to the city of Vale.

There was a knock at the door, "This isn't just my room." Naruto called out with an eye roll, did they think he was suddenly going to go berserk and start killing people or something?

The door opened and the two sister teams walked in, "We thought you might like to be alone for some time." Blake explained

"If I didn't want to be found, you wouldn't find me." Naruto stated; finishing his report and adding a chakra seal onto his report so that they could identify it as his.

"Why is your bag packed?" Ruby obviously noticed the scarcity of his side of the room and the bag on the bed.

"Because if I need to leave, I need do so immediately." He bit his thumb and pressed a hand on the table causing a small toad to appear in a puff of smoke. "To the office of the Hokage please." He calmly requested while handing over the rolled up report and a small chocolate bar, the toad nodded and disappeared.

"What was that?" Yang questioned.

"A messenger toad summon." Naruto answered and he stood from his chair and stretched his aching back.

"Why did you give it chocolate though?" She asked again.

"Summons are prideful creatures in their own right, their chakra pools and pathways allows them their own band of sentience then from normal creatures. Some may say there are smarter and wiser than us Humans because of the different way they see the world." Naruto began. "Some of the more powerful summons wish for a price when they are summoned for a task, good summons like my toads only request some sort of treat, like chocolate, other more corrupt summons like the snakes demand scarifies for being summoned."

A few in the room paled a little at the thought.

"Nasty." He agreed with a nod. "Now, I can tell something is bothering you. I can probably guess why."

"Is there really going to be another war?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"That is not up to me, that is up to the Kage and what the Kingdom of Atlas is now willing to give up to avoid another one."

"And how likely is that exactly?" Blake asked tentatively.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "If there's one thing we both have in common, is that we're both extremely prideful when we _really_ don't need to be." Glancing at Weiss who had the decency to blush. "If we're lenient, if Atlas are willing to give ground then maybe not. However if we want it, if Atlas are going to continue to dig in their heels then maybe yes. If it turns out that SDC have had a hand in it..." He left the final part unsaid.

"And will you participate if it comes to that?" Ren asked.

Naruto's gazed drifted over those gathered, "I am a solider Ren." Was all he said on the matter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to do some training." And with that he left.

* * *

Naruto calmly walked through the kata's for the Uzumaki Katana style, it apparently focused on wild unpredictable attacks and unrelenting force to defeat their opponents, perfect for him. He usually preferred the ninjato for its speed which was his foremost ability, however more recently he had begun liking the O-Katana his mother had left him for the weight which gave him more power in his strikes. He was originally meant to receive it when he turned Chunin but since his left after the Sasuke retrieval mission and was promoted straight to ANBU Jonin upon his return, he had gotten it then but he had already trained in the ninjato and had no use for it.

Well that was had he said in any case, he didn't want to use it originally because it reminded him of a mother that he never had. He had always had male role models, the Sandaime as a grandfather, Kakashi as a strange elder brother and Jiraiya as a father. Some could say that Tsunade could fill the mother role but she wasn't exactly a great influence, come to think about it none of his adopted family were. Jiraiya was a self proclaimed super-pervert, Kakashi was in a never ending depressed loop over what happened in his youth not to mention his was always 3 hours late to things, and the Sandaime was simply too old to step back into the role of Hokage after the death of his father. He wasn't able to control the civilian council and they gained too much power which was still being wrestled from them today. Never mind how he handled Danzo.

Naruto slipped in the final form and slightly overextended his overhead swipe. He sighed and shook he head slightly; he needed to get those thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes again and continued through the movements of the style, finishing in a wide swipe but stopped midway. He opened his eyes and saw Ruby standing in front of him, the edge of his sword had disappeared into her hairline but he knew he hadn't cut her.

"Does your sister know you just did that?" He commented mildly and he withdrew his sword.

Ruby cocked her head to the side, "Nope. Just how sharp is your sword anyway?"

"Sharp enough." He commented and sheathed it, "What is it?" He looked at her curiously.

She looked down and shuffled slightly before stepping into his chest and wrapping her small arms around him. "I don't want you to leave..." She whispered. "I want you to stay, please." She tightened her grip around him.

Naruto sighed and grit his teeth for a moment, "Ruby...I won't have much of a choice in the matter. My obligations are first and foremost to Konoha and the Elemental Nations, you are my friend no question about it Ruby but I can't stay no matter how much you or I wish too." Naruto returned the embrace and gently walked them over to the wall when he sat them down together, the younger girl tucked underneath his arm.

"You're my best friend." She admitted quietly.

Naruto's heart clenched painfully at the thought, his first best friend tried to kill him and ended up killing his fiancé. While he doubted Ruby could even bring herself to harm a rabbit the thought still brought back memories.

"Not Weiss?" He replied after a little while.

"Weiss isn't leaving." She muttered with a small blush. Naruto raised his eyebrow at that but made no comment. "She's helped me with training as well as my studies, like you have, perhaps even more so. But you were my first friend in Beacon, you're my partner in arms. You've saved my life." She continued. "It isn't fair."

Naruto sighed again and looked to the ceiling. "Ruby you are young, but you must know by now. Life is far from fair."

Ruby sniffed. "My mother..." She trailed off and Naruto pattered her head in comfort, he'd already heard the story from Yang.

"My parents." Naruto said quietly.

Ruby paused and looked up at him, "You're an orphan?" She asked in surprise.

"Mhm, the day I was born a demon attacked our village. They both sacrificed their lives for mine." He told.

"Do you miss them? I miss my mum, well what I remember. Yang remembers more than I do."

Naruto laughed dryly. "You can't miss what you never had, in fact I only found out who they really were a few years ago."

"What?! Why?" Ruby exclaimed.

"They were very strong people, and had many enemies. It had to be kept a secret until I was strong enough myself so they their enemies wouldn't try and get back at them through me."

"That's stupid." Ruby snorted. "Why would they hurt a kid to get revenge on people already dead?"

"Because Humans are emotional creatures, we do irrational things when are upset or angry." He explained. "Don't we?" He teased, flicking the girl's ear causing her to blush in embarrassment.

It went quiet and Ruby tucked herself in closer to the shinobi. "I still don't want you to leave." Ruby said again causing Naruto to snort.

"Tell you what," He began. "We only have one lesson tomorrow don't we? How about we go to that bakery in **Vale** and go eat some fresh cookies and strawberry cheesecake hm?" He asked.

"Really?!" Ruby squealed, her eyes almost literally lighting up with stars.

"Sure, it'll be our little bestie get away." Naruto smirked with a wink.

Ruby's smile lit up the training room as she glomped the shinobi, this time in glee, and Naruto allowed a smile to cross his face. Come what may, he should enjoy himself while he could.

* * *

Naruto sat on the wall in the moonlight, peacefully sketching away at nothing in particular. His thoughts on the other hand were anything but peaceful, word had come through he had to leave. Tonight. He was outside the dorms as he waited for everyone to wall asleep, the only ones he usually had to waited for were Blake and Ren, notorious night owls and early risers. Now however he only had to wait up for someone else to go to sleep, and they were on their way to him now.

"Come out Pyrrha, you should by now you can't hide from me." He called, not stopped in his drawing.

Pyrrha chuckled weakly from the roof door and stepped out into the open, dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt. "Sorry, you looked so nice there I didn't want to disturb you." She replied meekly, hugging herself.

Naruto shrugged and patted the place next to him, "I'm only drawing; besides you must have come up her for a reason." He reasoned, once again patting the place next to him when Pyrrha didn't move originally.

Pyrrha smiled shyly and took the spot. "I just wanted to talk." She said with a small shrug.

Naruto chuckled and put down his pencil, "Its past midnight, and you just want to talk?" He smiled and shrugged himself, placing his sketch book to his side.

"Well, I know you tend to stay up late, and I maybe possibly wanted you all to myself." She admitted with a small blush.

"All to yourself hm? Getting greedy are we." Naruto gibed lightly poking her in the side getting a small squeak out of her. "Ticklish too." He laughed with mischief clear as day dancing in his eyes.

"Don't you da-" She warned before bursting into laughter as Naruto launched an assault on her sides. It continued until she was red faced and panting in exhaustion, Naruto was actually scared she might pass out.

The activity lulled into silence as they both just stared out into the Beacon grounds bathed in moonlight, "Why are you really here Pyrrha?" Naruto asked finally with a glance at his companion. Pyrrha hugged herself again, but this time out of cold rather than nervousness when she shivered. Naruto being the gentlemen he is took off his flak jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "There are seals in it to warm you." He explained gaining a grateful smile from the redhead.

Pyrrha sighed and began, "I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportuinites; I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise; but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them – that I'm on a level they simply can't attain." She spoke sadly, but Naruto said nothing and let her continue. "It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people." She whispered and hugged herself tighter, "That's why I'm so drawn to you; when we met, you didn't know who I was, nor did you care, you treated me just as another stranger, and soon another friend. Thanks to you, I've made friends that will last me a lifetime." Pyrrha finished with more passion and a bright smile on her face. "I don't want you to leave because I think you'll take a piece of me with you if you do..." She whispered.

Naruto just kept looking at her, "I can't stay." He whispered to her. "It's too late." He glanced at the corner where his pack sat waiting. Pyrrha followed his gaze and her eyes widened in shock before her head snapped back to the shinobi.

"No, please." She whimpered, tears had begun gathering but Naruto didn't budge. "I-I-I..."

"Pyrrha," He soothed, bringing her into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Pyrrha nodded in acceptance and brought herself closer to the shinobi, "Just let me have this then." She asked, burying her face into his neck and mask. Naruto smiled and nodded in acceptance, moving them off the wall so they could sit against it instead, Pyrrha pretty much melding with Naruto at this point.

They stayed there quietly for nearly 20 minutes, Pyrrha tucked tightly against the blond with her hands wrapped tightly around his midsection. Naruto's around her waist and one gently caressing her hair. By the 20 minute mark, Pyrrha had been lulled into sleep, leaving Naruto to carry her back to her dorm and sneakily tucking her into bed. Leaving his jacket as a parting gift.

He returned to the roof a few moments later and retrieved his bag and he jumped off into the darkness, never once looking back.

* * *

Ruby woke up early with a large grin plastered on her face, today was the day she went out with Naruto to **Vale**. She may not be as perceptive as Blake or Weiss, but when she jumped down from her bunk she noticed a distinct lack of _someone_. In fact there was a lack of anything to do with said person. His second desk was gone, his spare shinobi uniforms were missing from the open cupboard, and the pack on the bed was replaced by a simple piece of paper with writing on it.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" She must have made some sort of noise in distress because not a few moments later, both Yang and Blake were up and out of their beds confused.

"He's gone, he left, just like that..." She muttered looking at the note crestfallen.

"Who?" Yang questioned sleepily, before too noticing the note and the missing shinobi. "Oh..."

"Why, why would he just leave without saying goodbye?" Ruby cried

The door flew open and Nora rushed into the room, still in her pyjamas. "Hey have you guys seen-" She cut herself off when she saw the commotion. "Oh," She said unnaturally subdued. "Well, there's something you might want to see." She said gesturing to her own dorm.

Yang and Blake followed while Ruby picked up the note but avoided reading it and entered soon after. There sitting on her bed was Pyrrha, however it was the flak jacket that caught her gaze. It was clearly Kitsune's.

"I went up to the roof last night to talk to Kitsune, he gave this to me when I got cold. He didn't take it back..." Pyrrha whispered her own eyes locked onto the worn green of the jacket.

"He left a note." Ruby says quietly, holding it up.

"What does it say?" Weiss asked coming out of the bathroom, of course fully dressed and immaculate already.

Ruby looked down at the paper and began reading.

' _Dear treasured friends,_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Leaving Beacon and consequently you, was something I had been dreading since I first befriended you, whether had it been months later or at the end of the 4 years. Unfortunately it was the former._

 _I am first and foremost a shinobi of Konoha and my loyalty to my village is absolute, truly I wish there were another way, but things in life don't always go our way. My time with you has been some of my best spent despite the mishaps._

 _And if I return at the head of an army, then I plead that you can forgive me for what I will undoubtedly do._

 _I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but – look under your beds._ '

Ruby paused in reading and everyone scrambled to their beds.

-Ruby had a box filled with cookies and cheesecake from the bakery they were planning on visiting, and a frosted red rose with small picture of a chibi Kitsune with his thumbs up. She blushed crimson.

-Blake received a small collection of orange books, she too blushed when she began reading the contents and swiftly shoved them back under the bed.

-Yang received a book on fitness training, and a small bottle of whiskey. She liked it when it burned.

-Nora received a how to make your own pancakes recipe.

-Ren received a book on how to control people on sugar highs and meditating.

-Weiss also received a white rose similar to Ruby's and a small box of expensive tea from the EN Naruto had originally brought but never drunk.

And Pyrrha received a golden necklace with seals inscribed into it, a note explaining it was an improvement on the ring he'd already made for her and that she could keep the jacket.

The letter continued. _'I doubt this will completely absolve my absence but I hope it's a start._

 _Goodbye._

 _~ Uzumaki Naruto._

 _~Jonin of Konoha and Student of Beacon._

 _~Member of team RUBY._

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Ruby whispered.

"Didn't he say that Uzumaki was his last name, wouldn't that make Naruto his first?" Pyrrha deduced, gazing in wonder at the beautiful necklace gifted to her.

"I remember him saying at one point that they place their last names first when introducing themselves as a way to pay homage to their family, they're basically saying that the family is more important than the individual." Blake quietly explained.

"It's a cultural thing because the EN's main leaders come from large names, because of the clan and feudal society. Family name is generally more recognisable and respected than a personal name even over here, such as mine. Over there, if we hadn't caused so much trouble, I'd be known and respected as Schnee Weiss rather than Weiss Schnee over here." Weiss continued along, make sure Ruby didn't see the rose as she re-entered the room.

"Similar to my name, Lie Ren." The now singular boy commented causing both Weiss and Blake to nod in agreement.

The room lapsed into silence. "We should probably head to class." Weiss said eventually, and the others gradually nodded and moved to get ready in the absence of their friend.

* * *

Naruto trudged along the dirt path through the Emerald Forest, making no haste as the pickup was 5 weeks away. Dressed in a black cloak it perfectly mirrored his mood at having to leave his friends behind but of course he made no comment or openly displayed it. Like a good little solider.

Until he stopped, his sixth sense sending chills straight down his spine, he dug into the nature chakra in the air and expanded his senses miles. What he sensed frightened him.

" **Don't even think about it..."** The fox growled.

' _If_ they _are really here, then they're here for_ me _. I can't just abandon them._ _'_

" **You already have, you don't need to give yourself up for people you met less than a year ago."** Kurama argued.

Naruto huffed and continued walking; he only went a few steps before spinning round and sprinting full force back towards Beacon. "DAMN MY CONSCIENCE!" He yelled out loud.

* * *

(End)

And chapter 17 is finished. If I dropped enough hints I hoped you're exited for next chapters :).

Also I was curious if you wanted me to split up the story a bit. I've planned up to the fall of Beacon and the end of season three and was planning on finishing KIR then and then writing season 4 and sort of Shippuden as a sequel so thoughts on that please. Anyway, things are heating up and I'll see you soon.

-Red


End file.
